Revolution
by gphinbella93
Summary: Viviamos en un mundo electrico, todo dependia de la electricidad y de repenta esta se fue, todo dejo de funcionar y no estabamos preparados para ello, tras quince años seguimos sin saber lo que causo el apagon, pero esperamos que algun dia la electricidad vuelve e inunde de nuevo el mundo de Luz.
1. Capitulo 1 Prologo

**Esta es mi nueva historia, es un mundo post-apocaliptico basado en el que pasaria si la electricidad desapareciera, aparte de que esto desaparecerio, a esto se enfrentaran nuestros personajes, aviso basada en la serie Revolution de la Nbc, (que no copiada es totalmente distinta a la serie).**

* * *

**Prologo**

(El pentagono, Washington, , 06 de julio de 2013, )

un hombre Maduro de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso y vestido con una bata Blanca y con una barriga bastante desarrollada corre, desesperado al despacho de su jefe, cuando llega golpea la puerta desesperado

Señor Macgraham, señor Macgraham, es horrible, grita el hombre.

Calmese Dunty, calmese, cuente que le Pasa, dice un hombre de tez morena, de unos treinta años de edad.

Es grave, ese proyecto en el que se trabajabamos, se ha vuelto loco, Todo se apagara y nunca mas volvera a encederse, suspira Dunty

¿Que?, ¿Cuando?, pregunta el señor Mcgraham

Pronto, no quedara mucho estamos intentando salvar algo, dice Dunty, (le enseña un colgante), estas cosas seran la unica esperanza para la humanidad.

(en ese Instante todo se apaga, momentos antes en Danville)

Oye Ferb, ya se lo que vamos ha hacer mañana, grita entusiasmado un joven con la cabeza triangular y pelirrojo de 14 años

Sorprendeme, dice Ferb un chico de 15 años peliverde

Ya lo veras Mañana, grita a la cocina Mama nos vamos, dice el triangulo

Cuidaos, y nada de Alcohol, grita desde la cocina la voz de Linda Flynn

En el momento en el que salen se apagan todas las luces de la calle, casas, faroles, los coches se paran.

Ferb, ¿que esta pasando?, musita el pelirrojo

¡Phineas!, grita una pelinegra, ¿que ha pasado y la luz?

En ese momento un avion cae encima de la casa de Isabella, haciendo estallar la casa

¡MAMA, Pinky!, grita la joven intentando correr hacia lo que quedaba de su casa, pero Phineas, la agarra, dejalo, ya ha pasado, no puedes hacer nada.

ES MI MADRE, TRIANGULO, musita la joven tirando a Phineasy corriendo hacia la casa, sin embargo una avioneta esta cayendo justo en la posicion hacia donde se dirige Isa

ISAAAAAAA, Cuidado, grita Ferb

¿qu..., intenta decir la chica cuando una explosion inunda la calle

* * *

(quince años despues)

Viviamos en un mundo electrico, todo dependia de la electricidad y de repenta esta se fue, todo dejo de funcionar y no estabamos preparados, el miedo, la confusion, todo ello dio lugar al panico, los mas inteligentes escapamos al campo, los gobiernos cayeron pequeños grupos milicianos se quedaron con el Poder, acaparando las armas, EEUU, España, Argentina o Peru desaparecieron , como paises.

Seguimos sin saber lo que causo el apagon, pero esperamos que algun dia la electricidad vuelve e inunde de nuevo el mundo de Luz.

* * *

(En un poblado en medio de ninguna parte un hombre de unos treinta años cava en un pequeño huerto, su cara con barba de varios dias le hace sudar debido al calor del Verano, a su lado un pueblo de no mas de un centenar de desvencijadas casas, aparecen una gran cantidad de personas, en un pequeña casa una mujer de larga cabellera morena, negra como la obsidiana sale de una casa y contempla el paisaje)

Otra mañan igual, como en los ultimos quince años, todos los dias igual, musita la joven

* * *

**Bueno mi opinion la verdad es que me ha parecido un capitulo flojillo y corto pero ah, es lo que se espera de un prologo, en los proximos siete dias nuevo capitulo, la subida depende de ustedes, echen reviews, con cinco en tres dias el siguiente,**

**Ahora en serio disfruten de este invento mio, el capitulo quinto de corre que viene esta en proceso pero aun tardara un poco en subirse, echen reviews por favor.  
**

**Especialmente dedicado a mis autoras favoritas de este sitio (agente I y FanPhineasYFerb2011, aJuli4427, tambien se lo dedico pero no es autora aunque es mi autor favorito).  
**


	2. Capitulo 2 Secuestro

**Bueno aqui seguimos con el siguiente capitulo mas largo y por supuesto mucho mejor que el anterior, tambien queria decir, que este fic voy a presentar gran cantidad de Personajes que van a ser Principales y que seran OC mios, espero que les gusten tanto su personalidad, como a mi me gustan, en este capitulo se presentan tres OC, el Coronel Dyade, Katherine y Augostus Erkremville, para quien quiera saber mas de ellos en mi cuenta de Dart, escribire un poquito sobre ellos.**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 1. Secuestro

Katherine, se apoya en la barandilla de su cabaña, y suspira perdida en sus pensamientos cuando un hombre de pelo verde se le acerca sonriente.

Ferb, ¿que tal ha ido la caza?, susurra al ver que el hombre llevaba una arco en la mano

Mal, no hemos podido cazar un venado asi que hoy solo tomaremo conejo, pero bueno es mejor que nada, te veo triste Kaht algo le ronda a mi cuñada por la cabeza, bueno esta noche phineas ha debido de soñar otra vez con esa Isa, y yo me sigo preguntando quien es, porque despues de quince años, Phineas sigue pensando todavia en ella

Ferb se puso serio de repente, no pronuncies ese nombre delante de Phineas, Isa..Izzy, era una muy buena amiga de nuestra en la infancia , el dia del apagon cuando un avion cayo encima de su casa ella se fue corriendo, y un avion exploto cerca de ella no la encontramos

Cuando en el primer mes comenzaron los saqueos en la ciudad un grupo de personas, antiguos amigos nuestros, y sus familias decidimos salir y fundamos en el antiguo estado de Chicago este pueblo. El apagon destrozo a muchas familias, la familia de Isa tuvo la desgracia de ser una de ellas, bueno nos vemos tengo que ver a Gretchen si no la veo me mata, ¿porque me case con ella?.

Venga nos vemos luego, grita Katherine, tras meditar un rato sale de la cabaña y camina por el pueblo, encontrandose con varias personas

Eh Katherine, nos vemos luego, dice una chica asiatica

Te lo garantizo Ginger, musita Kath, de repente un hombre de unos cincuenta años, choca con Katherine y la hace caer al suelo

Mierda lo siento Kath, estas bien, no te habia visto musita el orondo y barbudo hombre con cara de preocupacion.

No te preocupes Augostus, ¿no tenias que estar dando clases?, musita Kath

No, no puedo no valgo para ese puesto no soporto a los niños, pero entre eso y trabajar, prefiero dar clases, como echo de menos mi antigua vida.

Kath, grita entusiasta un hombre con cabeza de triangulo, ¿donde estabas?, queria hablar contigo sobre mi padre, esta bien, se va recuperando.

No cariño, no esta bien, hago lo que puedo, dice molesta Kath, ¿que pasa ultimamente solo me hablas para ver que tal esta tu padre?

Lo siento pero es que mira no tenemos suficiente comida para el invierno y eso me preocupa el invierno pasado perdimos a veinte personas, susurra Phineas

No fue tu culpa, no te hagas responsable de todo lo que pasa aqui, musita Kath, no son tu, Un beso interrumpe sus palabras, y la mujer se deja llevar por el beso que le ha dado el triangulo

Gracia, muchas gracias, nos vemos dentro de un rato tengo que hablar con ferb sobre algo, que nos podria ahorrar trabajo, dice phineas, Te quiero

Seguro que es algun invento de los suyos, oye Augostus, tu a ti no se te daba mal la ingenieria construiste el granero junto con ello podrias ayudarle dice la morena

Bueno, espero no ser una molestia, susurra el pelicastañocasiblanco para ellos, bueno hasta otra, tras despedirse de Augostus.

Kath siguio perdida en sus pensamientos de repente en la puerta de acceso al pueblo una partida de unos veinte hombres vestidos de forma militar entran en el pueblo

''no ellos aqui no, que hacen'' penso Kath mientras se escondia

Que hacen ustedes aqui, los impuestos los pagamos hace tres semanas para que han venido, grita Phineas molesto por la presencia de aquello militares.

Ni venimos por impuestos, venimos con el fin de buscar a una persons, se trata de Phineas Flynn el Emperador Doofenshmirtz requiere sus servicios, dice un hombre de tez negra, y extraño pelo rubio, le conoce usted, señor..

Si buscan a Phineas Flynn yo soy el que buscan, dice Phineas desafiante.

''no, no , no te vayas musita Kath los que se van con ellos nunca vuelven'', piensa Kath desesperada

Quietos, no os movais, no dejare que os lleveis a Phineas, Matasteis a mi mujer, y a mi hija, no dejare que uno de los hijos que me quedan se vaya con vosotros,. musita un envejecido Lawrence, Larguense, AHORA grita apuntandolos con una escopeta.

Padre no, no es necesario, dejalo, dice Phineas

Tu no sabes lo que es perder a un hijo, no pienso perder a otro, Larguense, o Disparo

uno de los hombres armados saca una pistola, no de ni un paso mas Viejo, murmura el hombre

Guarde su arma, Soldado, no queremos violencia, musita el hombre moreno

Pero Coronel Dyade, el esta amenazandonos.

Lawrence tiene razon, estamos aprisionados, por los miritales de la republica de Doofenshmirtz, esto no es vida dice un pueblerino sacando una ballesta, a lo que en respuesta cinco soldados sacan sus respectivas armas

Chicos, no es suficiente dice Phineas cada vez mas preocipado.

El coronel Dyade traga saliva, sus ordenes eran llevar a Philadelphia a Phineas flynn costase lo que costase pero el no era un hombre violento, decidimante esto no va acabar bien penso, viendo como la tension podia cortarse con cuchillo, se preparo para lo peor

Padre, no, no hagas esto, deja la pistola, musita Phineas preocupado

Lo siento Hijo, me enorgullezco de haber sido tu padre, murmura Lawrence con voz debil

Un disparo corta el aire seguido de varios, el disparo de Lawrence volo la cabeza al primer hombre que saco el arma, dos personas dispararon contra el viejo dejandolo moribundo, y el pueblerino disparo certeramente tres flechas con la ballesta, antes de morir con un disparo de otro hombre, en el pueblo reino la confusion y Kath pudo ver como llevaban a su marido maniatado por tres hombres, que lo llevaron al carro y lo esposaron ahi, la mujer se acerco a su suegro, para intentar detener la Hemorragia

Vamos Lawrence aguanta, no te me mueras grito Kath, intentando detener la gran cantidad de sangre que salia del cuerpo de su suegro

Kath, recupera a Phineas, salvale, susurro lawrwence con una voz apenas audible, Lawrence fletcher exhalo su ultimo aliento y fallecio, apenas unos momentos despues un grito se oyo por el pueblo cuando un hombre de cabello verde corrio rapidamente hacia Kath y vio el cuerpo

¿quien ha sido?, ¿quien lo ha hecho?, porque juro que lo matare con mis propias manos, grita Ferb con lo ojos llorosos.

Fueron los mismos que ha secuestrado a tu hermano y a mi Marido voy a buscarle, ¿me acompañas?, dice Kath con decision

Por supuesto, Katherine dice ferb, nos vemos en la puerta dentro de dos Horas haz un petate con Armas, comida y lo esencial, va a ser lo mejor, un pequeño grupo, se movera mas rapido.

(Dos Horas despues)

Kath observa inquieta en la puerta mientras ven como Ferb y Gretchen se despiden, dandose un beso de Hasta luegom sin embargo se sorprende cuando seis personas mas van a su direccion preparadas de la misma forma que ellos como si fuesen a viajar con ellos, conocia a las seis personas Django, Bufford, Baljeet, Augostus, Ginger y Helena, la mayoria conocian a Phineas y ferb bastante bien, salvo Augostus, ninguno superaba los treinta y cinco de edad y todos iban armados

¿Que haceis vosotros aqui y con esas pintas?, grazno Ferb muy malhumorado

Somos la Compañia, iremos con vosotros querais o no querais, y nos da igual lo que penseis , ademas Phineas es nuestro amigo queremos ayudarle y por supuesto que lo haremos, Ferb, dice Django con decision, ademas vosotros dos solo contra veinte esta un poco desequilibrado.

Ustedes se lo buscan luego no se me quejen ¿QUEDA CLARO?, grito ferb, con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, adelante vamos, todos en Marcha, Vagos

Vaya si que le ha dado fuerte la muerte de su padre susurra Helena jamas le Habia visto asi.

Se le pasar, pronto lo superara, musita Baljeet, lo hizo con su madre y con su hermana.

La compañia salio el 17 de julio del 2028, con el fin de rescatar a Phineas Flynn secuestrado por un motivo desconocido, lo que les deparara el camino, solo es obra del destino.

* * *

(Philadelphia, el antiguo Ayuntamiento sede de la ''republica'' de Doofenshmirtz)

un Hombre de edad avanzada rie frente a otro hombre de su misma edad, ¿me dices que es posible recuperar la electricidad?, verdad Sr. Dunty

Si,si,mi señor, deberia ser tecnicamente posible pero para empezar con ello usted deberia recopilar un conjunto de colgantes que elaboramos por si hubia algun fallo, Creamos cincuenta de estos colgantes, pero solo un genio serie capaz de devolvernos la electricidad, tartamudea Dunty nervioso

Tranquilo Dunty, Mi genio, viene en camino, a que si general Irving, rie Maquiavelicamente.

Si, musita un hombre pelo naranja con unas gafas de culo de botella, estoy seguro de que ''el'' lo podra Hacer

Mas te vale de, ese chico depende la vida de tu familia, General, si no lo consigue tu familia morira, jajajajajjaajajajajja, rie Doofenshmirtz mientras piensa ''con ese poder dominare America, el mundo la electricidad me permitira usar fabricas para crear armamento y podre usar aviones, drones, lo unico que podran hacer sera Huir, o bien postrarse ante mi, pronto dominare el mundo''

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les guste, estoy disfrutando bastante con esta historia, espero que tenga una aceptacion igual o mejor que Corre, que viene, espero sus reviews hasta el proximo capitulo, Adios  
**


	3. Capitulo 3 Historias bajo el Fuego

**Bueno voy a seguir con esta historia, revolution, en este capitulo, la trama no va ha avanzar mucho, y sera un capitulo en el que voy a presentar a Helena, Kath y al resto de Ocs, que contaran al resto su historia como llegaron ahi, va a ser un capitulo largo asi, pero interesante, con una pequeña sorpresilla al final.**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 2.- Historias bajo el Fuego.

El coronel Dyade, observa el atardecer con preocupacion, ante lo sucedido aquella tarde, debian llegar a Philadelphia lo mas pronto posible, sin embargo el camino de ida les habia llevado cerca de un mes, y tras haber perdido cinco hombres en ese lugar queria llegar lo mas pronto posible

Le preocupa lo sucedido hoy, verdad ''Coronel'', dice molesto phineas maniatado, al carro

No esta en posicion de preguntar sr. Flynn y si me preocupa lo sucedido hoy, han muerto cinco hombres hoy cinco hombres que tenian familia, y yo soy el responsable de su muerte, confiesa el oficial.

siete hombres, han muerto hoy no cinco, murmura sombrio Phineas, ¿para que me quieren en philadelphia, lo sabe usted?

Solo cumplo ordenes, los intereses del emperador, no me interesan, solo quiero terminar con la mision y reunirme con mi mujer, hace muchas preguntas viendo en la situacion en la que se encuentra, señor Flynn, no le conviene.

La curiosidad es algo inherente en el hombre, no cree que si le hubiesen secuestrado y maniatado, hubiera hecho las mismas preguntas, dice Phineas con el entrecejo fruncido.

Alto, hagamos el campamento aqui, quiero tres centinelas, uno que vigile al prisionero, las guardias seran de tres horas, al alba nos moveremos, dice Dyade aparentemene irritado ante las insistentes preguntas de Phineas, Por cierto señor Flynn no haga ninguna tonteria, es un consejo.

Al comprobar que el militar se ha marchado y que aparentemente nadie le observa el pelirrojo continua con la labor que habia empezado, intentando quitar el tornillo del cilindro de metal al cual estaban agarrados sus esposas, ''vamos ya casi esta'', piensa, el triangulo, ''vamos no queda nada''.

* * *

(Esa misma noche en otro lugar un grupo de personas acampa junto al fuego)

Tendriamos que haber seguido murmura Ferb, Molesto, les hubiesemos alcanzado y podriamos haber recuperado ese tiempo.

A mi tambien me molesta, pero necesitamos descansar, no somos maquinas, dice Kath un poco molesta ante la impertinente actitud de su cuñado

Vaya, que bien conejo, dice Augostus completamente ajeno a la conversacion, por cierto como se os ocurrio fundar ese poblado es algo que siempre me ha interesado, pregunta el orondo Doctor a Bufford

Como Siempre fue cosa de Phineas y Ferb, llevabamos cerca de tres años caminando y llegamos al lago Michigan, viendo que la cosa no estaba muy tranquila Phineas hablo con la gente de la caravana, para crear algo asi como una Ciudad de tipo medieval, con la muralla, la gente cansada de caminar acepto ante la situacion en tres dias construimos el poblado y llevamos desde entonces 12 años viviendo en comunidad, conto Bufford, desde entonces el poblado ha crecido, hemos estado recogiendo gente, otras familias han venido, y lo demas ya conoces tu la historia.

¿por cierto antes del apagon que hacias, Augostus?, dice Django, interesado, te contamos la historia del pueblo, nos gustaria saber la tuya, murmura Baljeet.

Bueno si les interesa hace 15 años yo trabajaba como Ingeniero Industrial en una empresa de Boston, el dia del Apagon yo estab de viaje con mi mujer y mis hijos, visitando Detroit, cuando ocurrio el apagon sobrevivimos todos, e intentamos volver andando a casa, pero por desgracia la guerra de milicias comenzo, y a mi mujer la mataron, y mis hijos fueron secuestrados por las milicias, supongo que para que combatiesen, desesperado ya cerca de vuestra zona me intente suicidar, pero Phineas me salvo y me llevo al poblado, cuando desperte, deje esas locas ideas de suicidarme e intente empezar una nueva vida con vosotros, explico Augostus, de eso han pasado seis, siete años, no me acuerdo

Ocho años, murmura Ferb, mi hermano te trajo hace ocho años

Y tu Helena, Cual fue tu Historia, que te ocurrio durante el apagon, sonrie Django al ver a la joven Rubia

Bueno, como resumen naci hace 25 años en la ciudad de Warren en el estado de Michigan, confeso la joven, no recuerdo muy bien el dia del apagon tenia diez años, solo recuerdo que mis padres murieron y un hombre me recogio, y me cuido, se llamaba Walden, como muchos nos fuimos de la ciudad y bueno le mataron los milicianos, y me quede sola, entonces vosotros me encontrasteis y me llevasteis con vosotros, de eso hace mas de diez años.

A si eras la niña asustada que no se separaba de Kath o de Ginger, murmura Django, bueno Todos hemos tenido una vida muy dura tras el apagon, fue una putada, descoloco el mundo y hemos terminado viviendo como hace doscientos años.

Y tu Kath, ¿cual fue tu historia?, dice el indio interesado

No quiero hablar de ello jeet, es demasiado doloroso, me llevasteis con vosotros practicamente desde hace 13 años, llevamos juntos mucho tiempo, no quiero hablar de ello, murmura Kath, un poco temblorosa cuando un escalofrio recorre la espada de la joven, os importa que me vaya un momento creo que hay algo que me ha sentado mal.

¿Que mosca le habra picado?, susurra Jeet ante la extraña reaccion de su amiga.

* * *

(Unas horas mas tarde en el campamento)

''vamos, ya casi esta, vamos, SI, conseguido, al fin libre, ahora a recoger lo tornillos, que no hagan ruido'', piensa Phineas.

Un centinela pasa con una ballesta a su lado y Phineas para su actividad y se hace el dormido, cuando el centinela se da la vuelta, y se marcha Phineas se despierta de nuevo, Phineas consigue quitar el cilindro de hierro sin mucho ruido pero un tornillo se le escapa de la mano y cae en la madera del carromato, haciendo que el centinela se sobresalte, ''mierda, hazte el dormido, phineas'', piensa, cuando el centinela observa al pelirrojo este Golpea con el cilindro suelto al centinela en la cara dejandolo K.O y huye, en direccion desconocida''

Bien, lo consegui, piensa mientras esquiva un rama baja de un arbol, sin embargo el cuerpo de algo o alguien lo derribe, desorientado observa al Coronel Dyade, amenazante

Tu, sabia que darias, problemas, Chico, no quiero hacerte daño asi que no me obligues ha hacerlo, amenaza Dyade

Comete esto, dice phineas mientrs lanza un puñetazo que impacta al mandibula, luego phineas gira golpeando al militar con un patada voladora estampando al oficial contra un arbol y tirandolo al suelo.

Solo sabes hacer eso, gruñe Dyade aparentemente ileso, No, eso dejaria K.O. a cualquiera, grita Phineas asustado ante la resistencia del oficial

Yo no soy cualquiera, musita Dyade golpeando en la mejilla a Phineas y estampandolo contra un arbol, Eso es un buen gancho y no lo tuyo, peleas peor que mi hija y eso que solo tiene diez años

TU, Exposale y vigilale que no se escape, ¿Esta bien, Collins?, ese golpe le debio de romper buena parte de la cara.

* * *

(A la mañana siguiente):

Dyade se levanta y comienza a despertar a su hombres el sol apenas sale por el horizonte se dirige al carromato y observa a phineas dormido, Dyade, le tira un poco de agua, Despierta, te quiero despierto de durante todo el viaje, ¿pero que?, pregunta cuando observa una sombra de Aguila en el cielo

Doofenshmirtz, solo a el se le ocurre enviar un Aguila para la mensajeria va a delatar nuestra posicion, Masculla cuando la regia Ave se posa Docilmente en su brazo

Buena Chica, sonrie mientras le da un troza de carne y le quita el papel, mientras lo lee, sonrie, al terminar dice Cambio de direccion debemos ir a Chicago, es una orden del Mandamas, y Tu, refieriendose al aguila, le llevaras esto, a tu dueño, dice mientras ata un corto mensaje a la pata de la aguila y la lanza al aire, cuando la rapaz, se pierde en el horizonte, Dyade se da la vuelta.

Bien quiero que todo el mundo mueva el culo, tenemos cambio de Planes, la direccion es chicago, asi que quiero este tugurio recogido en cinco minutos, u os pateare el culo a todos, ordena el coronel

* * *

(En otro lugar, cerca de esa zona un grupo se pone en marcha)

Estamos listos, dice Ferb, ¿Falta alguien?, Django ¿y Kath?

Se ha ido a unos arboles hace un rato decia que se sentia Mareada, dice Ginger, mientras Habla con Helena.

La voy a buscar, ferb Dice Baljeet

No ya me ocupo yo dice Ferb, mientras se pierde de vista, tras una corta busqueda se encuentra con Kath vomitando en un Arbusto.

¡Kath!, ¿estas bien, estas enferma?, dice Ferb, asustado

Estoy bien Ferb, no me pasa nada no estoy enferma, musita con difiultad la pelinegra, me das un poco de agua

eh si aqui tienes, seguro, no te pasa nada, observa el rostro de la mujer mientras, escupe, Ferb conocia bien a su cuñada, parecia nerviosa por algo y no precisamente por lo de Phineas, estaba deseando contar algo.., algo que la hacia muy feliz.

!TU¡, tu estas..., dice ferb atonito

¡NO!, no es eso me he sentido mal, Ya se me pasara, dice la chica cortante.

''Vale caso cerrado'', piensa Ferb, no queria hacer enfadar a su cuñada, porque bueno mejor ni enfadarla, Observa el claro donde estaba se podia ver medio valle, Ferb Observo unas sombra acercarse rapidamente, ''eso, eso es, un Aguila, pero no existen aguilas de esa especie aqui, parece que lleva algo''

Cuando el aguila se Acerco ferb pudo ver que llevaba un mensaje Coloco un flecha en la Ballesta y apunto cuando el animal estuvo lo suficientemente cerca disparo derribando al animal.

¡Ferb!, ¿que haces?, pobre animal, dice Khat sobresaltada

Ves lo que tiene en la Pata, es un mensaje, (coge el mensaje y lo lee), Van a Chicago, pero eso esta a dia y medio de camino, musita mientras le entrega el mensaje a Kath.

Tenemos que movernos Rapido, dice Kath tras leer el mensaje esto no es bueno, nada bueno, vamos Ferb hay que darse prisa.

Antes de que Ferb pudiese decir nada la chica habia desaparecido, ''Pero sera, seguro que luego dice que siempre me tiene que esperar'', piensa Ferb.

* * *

(Philadelphia, antiguo ayuntamiento)

Y bueno , Seño si esto sigue asi en dia y medio habremos conquistado Pensilvanya, aunque los hombres que Mordred dejo en esa zona han dado su lucha, pronto tendremos en nuesto poder el ultimo gran lago, señor.

Me parece bien, tengo que pensar, traed a la Prisionera 641, debo contarle algo muy importante, Irving, estas seguro de que lo de Chicago Funcionara, musita Doofenshmirtz

Bueno, en teoria deberian despejar las vias antes de usar eso, pero no creo que hay mucho, esto reduciria mucho el tiempo entre capitales de provincias, Balbucea Irving

¿Y tenemos noticias de los emisarios enviados al oeste?, dice Doofenshmirtz casi aburrido

Bueno, la verdad es que hoy hemos recibido tres orejas, asi que si

ay, esos barbaros del oeste, cuando se quitaran esa aficion de matar a mis emisarios, rio Doof

Bueno usted mato a su antiguo lider, eso siempre genera tensiones, dice Carl, dubitativo

SEÑOR, la prisionera que pidio, esta fuera la hago pasar.

Si, que pase, dice mientras observa como una mujer de unas cuarenta años y con el pelo de un calor marron casi naranja, llena de golpes y con la ropa hecha Jirones, entra dentro de su habitacion

¿y bien?, musita la prisionera con voz cansada, me ha hecho llamar, asquerosos de mierda

tchtchtch, esos modales, mujer, Bradley enseñale modales, dice Doofenshmirtz, tranquilo mientras se escucha un golpe dentro de la habitacion.

Estoy trayendo a alguien que de seguro, estara interesado de verte, ¿quieres saber quien es?, dice Doof sonriendo maniacamente

es tu H..., empieza Doof, cuando un ruido les interrumpe y entra un soldado con tres personas maniatadas

Señor hemos encontrado otros tres colgantes, dice el soldado

Bien, me parece bien ponedlo, con el otro y maten a sus dueños, dice Doof, aburrido, se da la vuelta y mira por la ventana la ciudad de Philadelphia

''Pronto esto sera el centro del mundo'', piensa Doof, feliz al ver que su conquista del Mundo empezaba con buen pie

(mientras en otro lugar)...

* * *

**Bien Fin del capitulo, ¿que le paso a Kath, para que no lo quiera contar y cual es el secreto que guerda con tanto celo?, ¿quien es la prisionera 641? y sobre todo ¿que hay en Chicago?.**

**Todo esto y mucho mas en Revolution en el _Capitulo 3.- Chicago, La ciudad sin ley_  
**

**Por Favor Pongan reviews, que no cuesta nada, Nos vemos, Arrivederci  
**


	4. Capitulo 4 Chicago, ciudad sin ley

**Bueno, y aqui esta el quinto capitulo, de esta historia tan apocaliptica, en este capitulo va ha aparecer el primer intento de salvamento de Phineas, disfrutenlo y gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 3.- Chicago, Ciudad Sin ley.

(dia y medio despues), Augostus contemplaba el perfil de la ciudad, cerca de un pequeño monticulo de tierra, el perfil monumental de la ciudad habia cambiado y gran parte de la vegetacion se habia adueñado de los edificios de la periferia, el Ingeniero tambien pudo comprobar, el enorme perfil de algunos rascacielos de la antigua ciudad, el Hombre sonrio.

Hacia mucho que no me acercaba por aqui, sigue siendo una preciosa vista penso el doctor, mientras se reunia con el grupo, sera mejor que entremos antes de que Kath me deguelle, el hombre observo a la mujer, estaba mas palida, que ayer. ''Este viaje no la esta sintiendo nada bien''.

¿Por donde buscamos?, susurra Helena, al grupo Chicago es muy grande, no habia estado nunca en una ciudad asi, da miedo

Bueno, La carta decia que tras coger el ferrocarril de Chicago llegarian a Philadelphia en tres dias, vamos que se pueden decir que nos quedan menos de 40 horas para encontrar a Phineas, explica Baljeet.

Si quitamos ocho horas de descanso , serian cerca de 30 horas para buscarle, añade Django.

Nadie va a dormir en chicago a no ser que desee suicidarse, Chicago a Cambiado mucho, cuando el gobierno cayo, la mafia se apodero de este lugar, se convirtio en un nido de ladrones, criminales y cazarrecompensas, se ha convertido en una Ciudad sin ley, dice Augostus.

¿como Sabes eso, Augostus?, pregunta Kath interesada.

Estuve viviendo dos años aqui, me fui cuando la mayoria del circulo que tenia, murieron, conozco a una persona que nos puede ayudar, es un ''amigo'', nos puede ayudar con el caso, antes de entrar quiero que me prometais una cosa, pase lo que pase dentro no hagais nada, no mireis a nadie, y no confieis en nadie, y NO HAGAIS NINGUNA TONTERIA, advierte el doctor, queda todo Claro, bien si mi amigo esta vivo, seguro que esta en el antiguo museo de historia natural,

¿antiguo, que hay ahora?, pregunta Helena, con un oido puesto en la conversacion

un bar, repllica el ingeniero, bueno, ¿no tenian prisa vamos?, y por favor mejor que no se separen.

* * *

(en otro lugar), Phineas es metido a la fuerza en una celda, por unos soldados

Metete ahi, maldito grita un soldado empujandolo y tirandolo al suelo, disfruta de tu estancia, grita el hombre cerrando la celda con llave.

Mientras fuera, el coronel Dyade habla con el que dirige la estacion de ferrocarril.

Esta todo listo y despejado, dice Dyade al jefe de la estacion, En realidad todavia queda despejar raices, asi que si le interesa tardaremos en salir bastante, ademas no se sabe si estas viejas cafeteras funcionan, dice el hombre

Dyade, agarra del cuello al hombre, y susurrandole al oido le dice, Escucheme, quiero todo listo en menos de treinta horas, oh si no, preparate para morir, el oficial le suelta y el hombre responde con dificultad

Esta bien, me ocupare de ello personalmente, Dyade sonrie en unas cuantas horas el habra terminado su mision y podra volver con su familia, ''pronto te vere de nuevo''.

* * *

(En la entrada del museo de Historia Natural)

Bueno, aqui es, si esta vivo de fijo lo encontraremos, aqui, dice Augostus, entrando en el bar seguido de los demas

Al entrar dentro del Bar Kath recibe la bofetada del tabaco, alcohol y drogas observa en general la estancia, Cuatro mesas destartaladas con sus respectivas silla aun mas destartaladas si cabe, un monton de personas medio borrachas jugando a las cartas y una barra en la que sirven tres camareros muy atareados sirviendo cerveza

tu maldito hijo de puta devuelmeme mi dinero tramposo, grita un hombre calvo golpeando a uno de sus compañeros de juego, tras ello el hombre coge un botella de cerveza, y la estampa contra el craneo del tramposo, enseguida un a pelea comienza en el bar, jaleada por el publico.

''Barbaros, como hemos podido degenerar tanto'', piensa Kath mientras aparta la mirada de esa patetica escena, una voz la devuelve a al realidad

Perdone me gustaria Hablar con Jhon Mcgrady, dice Augostus al camarero, ¿Para que lo quiere?, pregunta este, Oh digamos que lo necesitamos y creo que usted esta deseando facilitarnos la informacion, dice Augostus mientras le cuela por debajo un par de monedas

Su hombre esta en la habitacion privada, Señor..., Mi nombre no le interesa, joven, responde Augostus, al camarero.

Bueno chicos, vamonos de aqui no quiero respirar este aire mas tiempo del necesario, Augostus guia a los otros a una puerta trasera, cuando entran el ambiente es completamente distinto y el grupo se encuentra en una enorme habitacion rectangular, limpia y luminosa en el centro justo de la habitacion se encuentra una mesa en la que esta sentado un hombre de unos 40 años con la piel clara y un pelo castaño, poseia en el rostro un inquietante cicatriz en el ojo.

¿Quien cojones se atreve a molestarme?, ¿Quienes sois vosotros?, Pregunta el hombre visiblemente enfadado, ay Jhon, Jhon, Jhon, asi saludas a los viejos amigos, dice Augostua, alegrandose al ver a su amigo.

No me Jodas, Tu, balbucea Jhon, pero no te querias suicidar, y bueno Oso, ha pasado cuanto nueve años, tio me alegro de que no te hayas muerto, pasad, pasad, y bueno cuentame que te trae por aqui, dice sonriendo Jhon.

Necesitamos tu ayuda, musita Kath, y lo mas pronto posible agrega,

Les escucho, dice el castaño mientras se sienta, ¿Para que me quieren?.

Kath empieza a contar lo Ocurrido antes de que llegasen a Chicago.

* * *

(En Otro lugar, Dyade, camina por las calles de Chicago, intentando matar el Tiempo, De repente en la calle observa a dos milicianos pateando a un Hombre)

EH,EH,EH,EH, QUE COJONES ESTAIS HACIENDO IDIOTAS, grita Dyade, al ver la escena, Somos milicianos no bestia, nuestro trabajo es proteger a los ciudadanos y no golpearles, se encuentra bien señor, le tiende la mano y el hombre la coge se levanta y se marcha corriendo.

No quiero violencia contra la poblacion civil, QUEDA CLARO, IDIOTAS, grita Dyade, que no se repita queda claro.

Como usted mande, señor no se volvera a repetir contesta el soldado cabizbajo.

Volvamos al cuartel no me gusta este sitio demasiada violencia, para mi gusto, contesta el oficial

* * *

(En el Bar de Jhon Mcgrady)

Resumiendo, ustedes quieren que les ayude a Salvar a un amigo/hermano/marido de la milicia, porque al parecer la Milicia lo quiere para algo, y ustedes consideran injusto el hecho de que esa persona haya sido secuestrado, resume Jhon, Ustedes son unos ilusos, no me enbarcare en esa situacion, lo siento.

Pero Jhon es injusto lo que le han hecho a Phineas, murmura Kath, ante la respuesta del Hombre

Injusto, me decis que es injusto, Pero yo os Digo que la Justicia..., la Justicia es el refugio de los tontos en este mundo no hay justicia, Dicen que la hay pero, ¿quien dice eso?, son los vencedores los que dictan justicia, que te quede claro preciosa, dice mientras le toca la mejilla

No me toques , Deberiamos irnos ya que este idiota no quiere ayudarnos, deberiamos buscar a Phineas el tiempo se nos agota, dice Kath, De repente unos gritos, resuenan en la otra sala del Bar, y unos disparos resuenan por la habitacion contigua.

¿Que Diablos ha sido eso?, pregunta Django

Agachaos todos ,Ahora, no hagais nada, escondeos, esto no os incumbe, murmura Jhon visiblemente preocupado, se marcha pero enseguida viene cargado con un par de Machetes.

¿Tu que vas ha hacer?, seas quien seas no podras con ellos, dice Ferb. Tu escondete y no interfieras, Chaval, te podrian hacer daño replica el castaño, Cuando Ferb termina de esconderse un grupo de unas veinte personas entra dentro de la estancia invadiendola.

Vaya, vaya Jhon Macgrady, hacia tiempo que no te veia traidor, musita un hombre, con una cicatriz en el lado derecho de la cara

Y yo ya habia olvidado tu asquerosa cara, ¿a que habeis venido?, dice Jhon con suficiencia; A llevarte con nosotros EL te quiere vivo, dice el hombre.

Dile que antes de verle de nuevo prefiero pudrirme en el infierno, contesta Jhon atacando al primer hombre con un buen mandoble y parando la estocada de un segundo.

Vaya, Quieres pelea, Amigo, pues la tendras dice el hombre mientras saca un sable de la vaina de su cinturon, enseguida la pareja comenza a pelear a tal velocidad, que ambos hombres solo eran sombras ante los ojos de los que los observaban, incluso los soldados esperaron para ver como terminaba el envite entre los dos personajes, finalmete cuando Jhon, corta a su rival en la pierna, el combate se decanta a favor de Jhon que termina con su herido enemigo unos pocos instantes despues.

EL resto de enemigos siguen atacando a pesar de que su oficial ha caido intentando cumplir la mision que se le habian encomendado, Jhon Consigue vencer facilmente a otros cinco personajes, sin embargo un sexto le ataca por la espalda y Jhon se da cuenta de que le han pillado desprevenido y Espera un golpe que no llega, se da la vuelta y se encuentra con el hombre atravesado por una flecha disparada por Ferb.

Chicos, Atacad, grita Ferb, y todos los demas del grupo salen intentando deshacerse del ultimo enemigo, Kath, esquiva por los pelos el mandoble de un hombre y le da una patada en la entrepierna, Kath consigue quitarle el arma blanca dispuesta a enfrentarse al siguiente hombre.

Helena esquiva con dificultad otro mandoble, y Django termina el trabajo disparando su ballesta y clavando la flecha entre las costilla del enemigo que cae medio muerto.

Jhon termina de matar a otras tres persona cuando el ultimo hombre restante, cae golpeado por el arco de Ferb absolutamente desmayado.

Al terminar la situacion y viendo este que esta en inferioridad numerica se rinde, sin embargo Jhon le ensarta con el machete ante la escandalizada mirada de todos

De que cojones vas, idiota, ese hombre estaba indefenso, grita Ferb empujando a Jhon , no nos podia hacer nada, No me pienso arriesgar, si no me equivoco no tardaran en venir mas debo marcharme de CHicago, sera Mejor que os vayais

Vente con Nosotros, murmura Helena.

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE?, este Hombre esta Medioloco por no decir Loco entero gritan todos.

Esta Bien, dice Jhon, levantando las cejas, Supongo que como agradecimiento os tendre que ayudar a salvar al desgraciado ese.

¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeee?, repiten todos.

* * *

**Que os parece Jhon, mejor respondo yo, un gilipollas integral, pero es un personaje Clave, y el nexo para el reencuentro de Ferb, Baljeet y los demas con Isabella, mientras quedan menos de 30 horas para que Phineas marche a Philadhelpia, En el siguiente capitulo Fantasmas del Pasado, (El titulo lo dice todo, ¿no?).**

**Finalmente, en este capitulo Planteo nuevas cuestiones, saquen sus propios cabalas locas, ¿para que diablo quiere Doof, Bueno al impresentable de Jhon?, ¿Que ha provocado ese rapido cambio de ideas?.  
**

**Pongan reviews, se agradecen, gracia a Agente I por seguir esta y todas mis historia con tanto interes, Por cierto he decidido Hacer una trilogia con esta Historia, pienso aprovechar a mis OC's al maximo y quiza les coloque como secundarios en alguna otra de mis historias.  
**

**Por cierto, Tras corre, que viene, Pienso dejar la Comedia para centrarme en esta Historia, pero en cuanto la termine, o a la mitad, empezare con otra comedia, Phineas y Ferbs: Friends, una especie de Pupurri, entre como conoci a vuestra madre, Big bang Theory y Friends.  
**

**(Averiguen quien sera Barney Stinson), A FanPhineasyFerb2011, espero tu review, el siguiente capitulo tardara un Poco porque empiezo el segundo cuatrimestre en la Uni, pero espero que el viernes este listo, adios  
**


	5. Capitulo 5 Fantasmas del Pasado

**Bueno, pues sin mas dilacion vamos a el siguiente capitulo de Revolution, Quiero agradecer a los pocos lectores de esta historia que la hayan leido y gracias por los reviews recibidos, Espero que este sea el capitulo definitivo, y que para el sexto tenga ya toda la trama y los personajes listos, bueno con ustedes el sexto capitulo de (musica de intriga), Revolution.  
**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 5.- Fantasmas del Pasado.**  
**

(Un rato despues)

Jhon tras calmar a todo el mundo, intenta trazar un plan para rescatar a Phineas, mientras los demas observan la situacion con gravedad,

Bien, Nos dividiremos en tres grupos, somos, ocho..., nueve personas nos dividiremos en grupos de tres, bien el unico tren de la ciudad esta situado en la estacion central de Chicago, el primer grupo se encargara de vigilarlo y estara formado por Helena, Augostus, y Baljeet, vamos lo inutiles del grupo, no se ofendan, el segundo grupo actuara de forma sospechosa, y servira de Señuelo a los soldados y milicianos que haya y estara formado Por Ginger, Django y Bufford y por ultimo el tercer grupo, iremos a buscar a alguien que permitira que esta mision salga con exito, no pienso ir con vosotros sin esa persona queda claro, nos veremos dentro de veinte horas en la estacion, Explica, les juro que si alguien falla en lo que se le ha encomendado, el desgraciado ese no tendra ninguna posibilidad de ser salvado, no la caguen, Advierte Jhon, Bueno quiero que se armen con las armas blancas de los idiotas muertos de alli, seran utiles, mas que un arco o una ballesta.

Bueno Tercer Grupo, Barbaverde, Preciosa, vamonos, Sonrie Jhon, tengo ganas de encontrarme con esa persona es un buen amigo mio

Otro como tu, Vaya Plan, Augostus, todos tus amigos eran asi en Chicago, rie Ferb, yo Tambien me hubiese ido si le hubiera tenido que soportar, le susurra Ferb al oido.

Mas o Menos, responde Augostus, Eh tu Barbaverde, Deja de cuchichear como un mierda y ven aqui, Si no recuerdo mal, el personaje que busco esta en el distrito 23 y nosotros estamos en el distrito 77, asi que mas vale que nos demos prisa, Gruñe Jhon o el desgraciado no tendra ninguna posibilidad

Escucheme Bien, Señor Gilipollas integral ese desgraciado, se llama Phineas y es mi Marido asi que si a su señoria, le interesa mantener las orejas en su sitio se guardara en su pico de Oro esa palabreja y usara el nombre de Pila de aquel al que llama desgraciado, Estalla Kath, sacando una espada robada de un cadaver y poniendosela a Jhon en el cuello, Queda Claro, termina.

Esta bien llamare al desgra..., estoooo a Phineas por su nombre, Dice Mcgrady sorprendido ante la actitud de la chica, un detalle, preciosa, deberias usar eso, con mas cuidado, no queremos tener un accidente. Vamonos ordena Jhon y Kath y Ferb se marcha en busca de Alguien desconocido.

* * *

(Unas cuantas Horas despues, en la estacion central)

Helena observo con curiosidad el gran tren de Vapor, mientras el resto de sus compañeros hablaban de trenes mas eficientes y modernos, ella no los conocio era demasiado pequeña, Miro a Baljeet el Indio siempre le habia tratado como una niña pequeña y la Joven la consideraba su hermano Mayor, y de hecho el indio la trataba como tal, Pensaba la Rubia perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Le puedo ayudar en Algo?, Señorita, Dice un hombre de tez negra y Pelo rubio, Sobresaltando a la joven que Nerviosa empieza e balbucear.

yo... , Nada.., no estaba haciendo nada, Balbucea, Nerviosa la Rubia.

Tranquila, Tranquila, no te voy ha hacer nada , Te he visto observando el tren y me he acercado, nada mas, Rie el hombre, Precioso verdad, este tren estaba hace unos años en un museo y ahora mirao al pie del cañon, No ira muy rapido pero servira., Dice el hombre

Vaya, eso es ser eficiente.

Por cierto no es de mi incumbencia pero ese chico de ahi no sera tu novio ¿verdad?, Dice el Dyade.

Estooooooooooooo, SI, creo que me esta engañando con otra, Miente Helena aprovechando la ocasion

Ese Chico seria Idiota si fuese verdad, dice el Hombre bueno, pues hasta otra señorita, dice el hombre mientras se va, un rato mas tarde la chica se apoya en el tren suspirando, ''Ufffffffffffffff, Por que poco'', Piensa.

Helena, ven aqui mujer dice Augostus, riendo, La chica se dirige hacia donde estan los chicos.

* * *

(en el distrito 77, Ferb, Jhon y Kath, se paran frente a un pequeño edificio).

Es aqui, dice Jhon, esperemos que mi amiga este hoy

Oye, para que necesitamos exactamente a esta mujer, dice Ferb Molesto.

Mi amiga es muy buena fabricando explosivos que nunca vienen mal si vamos a asaltar un tren, ¿algun problema?, replica Jhon.

Bueno si es como tu, si lo tengo, murmura Ferb entre dientes, No tengo ganas de encontrarme con otro Impresentable asi que me disculpan y me quedo aqui, dice Mientras se sienta en el bordillo de la casa con la Ballesta cargada.

Bueno Preciosa, esto es un Baile solo para dos, pase usted, dice Jhon, Apartate idiota y deja esa tonteria para otras personas, diciendo eso solo me demuestras que eres mas idiota de lo que creia, replica Kath entrando en el edificio.

Vaya Mujer de Armas tomar eh, Barbaverde dice Jhon mientras entra , Entra dentro anda, no la hagas esperar es lo mejor para ti Contesta Ferb como respuesta, Por cierto si quieres entrar mi amiga vive en el 2ºD

Bueno era piso segundo, 2º D, Isa, Isa, estas ahi, ya va, Ya va, Ya va, no sean ansias musita la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la puerta, cuando abre la puerta, una mujer de menos de menos de treinta años, alta y morena bien formada, vestida con ropa miliciana, Apunta a Kath y a Jhon con un una Ballesta.

Coño, musita Isa, Jhon, Me ''alegro'' de verte, pense que estabas muerto de hecho hice una fiesta en tu honor, venga pasa y quien es esta chica otro de tus ligues.

Eh..., No te lo cuento dentro es una larga Historia, dice Jhon, ¿por cierto asi tratas a los amigos?, lo de la ropa miliciana es tapadera, ¿no?

Vaya no sabia que habiamos subido de nivel que yo sepa hasta ahora, la unica relacion que tuvimos fue un ligue de una noche, un ojo morado por parte tuya y un aborto por parte mia, Si digamos que tus visitas son siempre esperadas, y si, el traje es una tapadera, responde la Morena

Si, Bueno me parece muy bien, dejemos al idiota este, y vamos ha hablar de Negocios, mi grupo y yo queremos que nos ayudes a rescatar a mi marido dice Kath, decidida.

Mira Guapa, no tengo porque hacer eso, no conozco a tu Marido, no se quien es y no voy a jugarme la vida por alguien que no conozco..., responde Isabella seria.

Pero..., empieza Kath, Mira Lo siento vais a tener que resolver esto solos, porque no me pienso mover de aqui, termina Isa, si eso es lo que queriais ya podeis iros con viento Fresco.

En ese momento una voz Suena impaciente, Kath, Idiota, ya lo has convencido dice Ferb desde el otro lado de la Puerta.

¿venia alguien mas con vosotros?, Pregunta Isa sacando la Ballesta, Eh, Si mi cuñado responde Kath, se estara preguntando porque tardamos tanto.

Voy a abrir dice Isa mientras se dirige lentamente hacia la puerta, al abrirla Se encuentra con Ferb y ambos se quedan palidos como si hubiesen vistoa a un Fantasma.

TU..., Dicen simultaneamente, Estas vivo, terminan mientras se abrazan fuertemente ante la atonita mirada de Kath y Jhon

Me he perdido algo, dice Jhon confuso ¿como es que os conoceis? pregunta

Kath ato cabos rapidamente, Isabella conoce a Ferb , es la amiga de la Infancia de Phineas, dice mientras empalidece, pero no estaba Muerta que diablos pasa aqui, se pregunta Kath.

Tras un largo abrazo ambos amigos se miran sonrientes, ¿como es que estas viva?, pregunta Ferb, es una larga Historia sentaos un momento que os la cuento.

* * *

(Mientras en otro lugar el Grupo de Django camina intentando encontrar a Phineas, tras pararse en un edificion Bufford observa encerrado en una celda a un hombre con cara de triangulo)

Eh, Chicos ese no es phineas, dice Bufford, le hemos encontrado, al fin

No estamos seguros Bufford, dice Django con Seriedad, no podemos saberlo, Pero si de verdad es entre los tres podemos rescatarlo replica Bufford muy ufano, es entrar, sacarle de Ahi y huir, asi de sencillo

Luego me arrepentire de esto, pero que diablos, hay que intentarlo, dice Django, quien se ocupa del Guardia

Yo misma, dice Ginger, esperad un poco, dice mientras dobla la esquina, en un rato la voz de Ginger les ordena avanzar y Django se encuentra a Ginger sentada encima en un Hombre desmayado.

¿Que diablos has hecho?, pregunta Bufford sorprendido, Nada era solo un idiota Salido que ha recibido una leccion dice Ginger con sencillez, Entramos dentro dice la mujer mientras entra dentro con la ballesta cargada dejando a los dos chicos atonitos.

A veces me dan miedo, dice Bufford, y a mi pero que quieres que te diga es mi mujer responde Django mientras entra dentro, tras un instante de incertidumbre el Ex-maton de Barrio entra dentro del edificio, tras avanzar un rato se encuentran con dos guardias, que quedan silenciados por dos certeras flechas de Ginger y Django, Bufford coge las llaves de unos de los cadaveres, esto servira dice mientras se guarda la llave en un bolsillo del vaquero. Sin embargo una presencia extraña les hace girarse

Pero que, cojones, ALARMA INTRUSOS, RAPIDO VENGAN, TENEMOS TRES INTRUSO..., grita un miliciano, silenciado rapidamente por Ginger de un flechazo en medio del cuello.

Tenemos un problema, MIERDA, sabia que no debiamos hacer esto, se desespera Django, Bufford esto es tu culpa dice Ginger mientras carga otra flecha.

De repente el trio se encuentra rodeado por unas diez personas solo armadas con un machete, dispuestas a atacar, si el trio no se rindiera.

¿Nos los repartimos?, dice Bufford, Sonriendo, Tres para cado uno y el sobrante para mi, responde Ginger sacando un Machete y disparando la Ballesta matando a otro hombre, de repente la desigual pelea se torna en igual cuando el trio demuestra un sorprendente habilidad en el combate en unos minutos en pie solo quedan menos de la mitad de los Milicianos, Cuando Django golpea en el cuello de un hombre con el machete separando ambas piezas entre si y dejando el camino libre, Grita, VAMONOS ES EL MOMENTO, y se escabulle los demas le siguen sin embargo al huir Ginger recibe un Flecha en el Hombro de un Hombre que acababa de entrar en la estancia.

Una Vez Fuera el trio, se escabulle en la Multitud, Huyendo de la peligrosa situacion en la que se habian metido, unos instantes despues un hombre Moreno observa la escena palido mientra sus subordinados le explican lo ocurrido.

Me estais diciendo que tres personas han entrado aqui y han matado a mas de diez personas, y han huido repite el hombre palido (**N/A: **bueno al menos lo intenta), COMO PODEIS SER TAN INUTILES, grita pegando un puñetazo en la mesa mas cercana y partiendola por la mitad.

Bien saquen al prisionero partimos inmediatamente, no me cabe ninguna duda que los rebedes saben que tenemos a ese hombre y quieren evitar que llegue a cualquier costo, quiero al prisionero listo en una hora, Porque saldremos de aqui en Diez horas, queda claro.

* * *

(Unos instante antes en el edificio de Isabella).

QUE, Chilla Isa en el oido de Berb, que Phineas ha sido secuestrado por la milicia, porque no lo han dicho antes dice mientras zarandea a un Mareado y Sordo Ferb.

Te lo dijimos hace un rato, y tus palabras exactas fueron no me pienso mover de aqui, luego vino Ferb y nos contaste esa bonita Historia, dice Kath sarcastica

Oye Monina eso fue antes de saber que tu marido era Phineas y tu Cuñado Ferb, ahora que lo se Por supuesto que os Ayudare, queda claro, replica Isa.

Vamos al Tajo dice Jhon.

Vamos Dicen las dos Chicas.

¿Que?, ¿que hay Sinsajo? dice Ferb, desorientado.

* * *

**Bueno solo quiero decir que disculpenme por la tardanza he tenido poco tiempo pero bueno, creo que es un capitulo bastante interesante, el Siguiente Capitulo sera una especie de Flashback que ocurrira antes de la invasion de Django y Kill Ginger (ya saben porque). Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ''A Contrarreloj''. Gracias por leer la historia, el sexto capitulo de ''Corre, que viene'' estara publicado en unos Dias. Nos Vemos**

**Por Favor pongan algun Review.**


	6. Capitulo 6 A Contrarreloj

**Bueno, y aqui seguimos con el sexto capitulo de Revolution, agradezco bueno los reviews de FanPhineasy Ferb2011 y a Agente I, y bueno espero que este capitulo suba el nivel algo mas.**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 6.- A Contrarreloj.

(Unos momentos antes de la Invasion en el distrito 77 dos personas, dos viejos amigos hablan sobre lo sucedido en sus vidas)

AH, asi que al final Gretch consiguio cazarte eh, Ferbotch, dice Isa sonriendo, Bueno es lo que hay y Phineas se caso con Kath, ya os conoceis y llevan cuanto cinco años casados ¿no, Kath?

Si Cinco años, Oye ya que no nos vas a..., empieza Kath siendo interrumpida por Ferb ¿oye y como sobreviviste al accidente?

Isabella se puso seria de repente, Bueno..., es una larga Historia. No me apetece contarla..., Cambiando de tema esto...

Ni Cambiando de tema ni nada te he contado mi vida quiero saber lo que te ha pasado estos quince años para que estes, bueno asi de bien, dice Ferb con una Sonrisa

Bueno esta bien dice la morocha, como supongo que sabras el dia del apagon mi Madre..., murio y me fui corriendo hacia el lugar, y un avion me cayo cerca, la explosion me dejo inconsciente pero Ilesa, cuando desperte un hombre llamado Allan Me cuido y cuando me recupere me fui de Danville, llegue a Detroit y me converti en Mercenaria, un compañero mio me enseño la fabricacion de Bombas y explosivos, cuando todo mi grupo Fallecio tras una mision, me fui a Chicago, donde trabajo como cazarrecompensas, en chicago conoci A Jhon y tuvimos un pequeño trabajo juntoa que termino en rollo de una noche y bueno mas o menos esa es mi historia, explica Isabella

Vaya, me alegro de que sobrevivieras, dice Ferb y Phineas tambien pero primero hay que rescatarle, Isabella se queda Palida ¿le ha secuestrado?

Eh, Si para esos hemos venido para que nos ayudes, dice Ferb confundido

QUE, Chilla Isa en el oido de Berb, que Phineas ha sido secuestrado por la milicia, porque no lo han dicho antes dice mientras zarandea a un Mareado y Sordo Ferb.

Te lo dijimos hace un rato, y tus palabras exactas fueron no me pienso mover de aqui, luego vino Ferb y nos contaste esa bonita Historia, dice Kath sarcastica

Oye Monina eso fue antes de saber que tu marido era Phineas y tu Cuñado Ferb, ahora que lo se Por supuesto que os Ayudare, queda claro, replica Isa.

Vamos al Tajo dice Jhon.

Vamos Dicen las dos Chicas.

¿Que?, ¿que hay Sinsajo? dice Ferb, desorientado.

Bueno me preparo en un momento y enseguida estoy con vosotros, bien enseguida me pongo con ello, es un tren asi que hara falta T.N.T, agarrame esto y no lo sueltes Jhon, dice mientras le lanza un caja de explosivos, es extremadamente sensible, añade

¿Y POR QUE ME LO TIRAS CACHO LOCA?, grita Jhon cogiendo la caja con excesivo cuidado.

Bien, una ballesta, otra caja de dinamita , bien estamos listos, dice Isabella mientras se dirige rapidamente a la puerta y sale corriendo.

¿Es asi de Lanzada siempre?, susurra Kath, NO es peor, y eso me encanta replica Jhon, Vamos Barbaverde, despierta dice Jhon mientras agarra a ferb Aun desorientado, por el zarandeo y el grito de Isabella y le lleva a la puerta.

''Vaya Asociados que tenemos'', suspira Kath, mientras cierra la puerta y baja por las escaleras reuniendose con los demas, Abajo se encuentra a un muy nerviosa Isabella, preguntando hacia donde hay que dirigirse.

Vamos ha acabar muy mal piensa de nuevo, Kath.

* * *

(Tras un rato corriendo el desmayo de Ginger alarmo a la pareja de chicos, Django giro la cabeza hacia donde habia caido su mujer y vio detras de ella un reguero de Sangre, pronto comprendio el porque, su mujer habia sido herida en el hombro y a pesar de no ser una Herida mortal sin embargo la perdida de Sangre si que podia llegar a serlo, y Ginger estaba en serio peligro, sobre todo viendo lo palida que estaba, el Joven se abalanzo sobre su desmayada mujer intentando Hacer que reaccionase)

Ginger, Ginger, despierta,no te me mueras, dice mientras la abraza y Observa como la sangre se abre paso por la minusculas rendijas que hay

Habra que quitarle la flecha, dice Bufford, Simplemente, Si lo veo, maldita sea, pero la punta no ha traspasado el hombro y sigue dentro y no vamos ha tirar hacia fuera porque seria una carniceria, dice Django, fuera de si antes de que Bufford añadiese Algo.

Vamos a la estacion y que Helena se ocupe de ella, al fin y al cabo ella es la que mas entiende de eso, dice Bufford, yo la puedo cargar, Amigo.

Por Primera vez has dicho algo inteligente en tu vida, Amigo, dice mientras acaricio con cuidado el pelo de Ginger

Bueno pues a que esperamos estamos a tres manzanas de la estacion asi que si no te importa vamos rapido dice Bufford mientras levanta a Ginger y se la lleva corriendo.

''Aguanta Ginger, piensa Django mientras se levanta y les sigue corriendo, ''no te mueras''.

* * *

(Un rato mas tarde en la Estacion de Chicago)

Helena esta jugando con sus rizos rubios para intentar matar el tiempo, mientras Baljeet y Augostus estan discutiendo sobre la validez o no de la teoria del Boson de higgs, de repente ve a bufford corriendo como un descosido hacia ellos llevando en brazos a Ginger, seguido por Django

''Esto no va bien'',se dice la rubia, mientras se levanta y retrocede unos pasos.

* * *

Dyade entra como un poseso en el despacho del ferrocarril y agarra al jefe de la estacion por la camisa.

Quiero que ponga el marcha en tren lo mas pronto posible, no es una orden, Amenaza el negro, asustando al pobre hombre

Pe.., per...pero eso es imposible si era dificil salir en veinte horas ahora es imposible dice el hombre; ME DA ABSOLUTAMENTE IGUAL, TENGO ORDENES Y SI NO LAS CUMPLO ME MATARAN, VAN A SUBIR A ESE TREN MI PRISIONERO Y SETENTA Y CINCO HOMBRES ARMADOS, QUIERO SOLO OCHO VAGONES, NO VEINTE , NI UNO MAS, ¿he hablado lo suficientemente claro?, pregunta Dyade.

Si, SI como ordene los tendre listos como en unas tres horas, sin retrasos, tartamudea el hombre; Bien sonrie Dyade, mis hombres iran subiendo por la parte trasera del tren, sonrie Dyade, Sabia que usted era una persona razonable, dice mientras se marcha

Coronel, dice un capitan, subimos al prisionero; Si, subidle al tren CON LA MAYOR DISCRECCION POSIBLE, ha quedado Claro, Capitan, responde Dyade, mientras sube al vagon nº 3, envien al prisionero a mi vagon, junto con cinco hombres, el resto que se distribuya equitativamente por los vagones restantes

* * *

Que Diablos ha pasado, grita helena al ver a Ginger tan Palida, ¿como se clavo esta flecha, en el hombro?, pregunta.

Es un Larga Historia, luego la contamos, tienes que salvarla dice Django entre respiracion y respiracion, Eso esta claro Idiota, Ginger era A positivo, tu no tenias ese tipo de Sangre, Augostus

Eh si, dice el doctor; Bien entonces quedate cerca, necesitara una transfusion, dice Helena, lo primero que voy ha hacer sera sacar la Flecha, quiero que nos vayamos detras de ese edificio, habra mas tranquilidad, dice mientra se dirige a un pequeña bocacalle.

Una vez en la bocacalle, Helena coloca un trapo en la boca de su Amiga, y empuja la flecha hasta que esta sobresale, por el otro lado, una vez que ha salido la punta, corta la punta y las plumas de la flecha y saca la flecha, con cuidado, entonces lava la herida y cose lo mejor que puede la herida, tras ello, pincha a Augostus y a Ginger para que la chica reciba Sangre de Augostus, tras terminar el proceso, Ginger, recupera un poco el color, y la rubia, se apoya en la pared con la frente perlada en sudor, por la rapidez con la que llevo ha cabo el proceso.

Ya esta, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, por suerte la flecha no rompio ninguna vena, suspira la Joven, y bien , que Paso Chicos, dice Helena Severa

Eh..., yo..., esto FUE IDEA DE BUFFORD, dice Django

PUFF, Chivato, dice Bufford.

* * *

(un par de horas despues, Isa, Kath y los demas, llegan a la estacion y se encuentran con el panorama de Ginger herida).

¿Que estupidez habeis hecho?, Grazna Jhon; Bueno los muy idiotas asaltaron ellos solos el lugar donde Phineas se suponia que estaba, Ginger salio herida, y estos dos Ilesos, ¿porque los tontos siempre salen ilesos?, responde la rubia, ¿y quien es esa Chica?, pregunta al ver a Isabella, arrodillarse frente a su amiga de la Infancia y apretarle la mano Suavemente.

Isa, Estas viva, dicen Los chicos, Completamente Palidos por la impresion, Pero ¿como, cuando y Porque?, preguntan mientras la abrazan

Es una larga historia Chicos dice Isa, Feliz al ver que sus Amigos no la Habia olvidado, sin embargo el pitido de Salida del tren les sorprende

¿Cuando se supone que Salia?, pregunta Kath, Palida, al escuchar la sirena; Se supone que queda un dia dice Ferb aun mas palido al observar como el tren empieza a avanzar lentamente.

Chicos quedense aqui esto sera peligroso dice jhon mientras corre intentando llegar hasta el ultimo vagon del tren

Y una Mierda, replican Helena, Isa, Kath y Ferb que le siguen, mientras los demas se quedan cuidando a Ginger.

* * *

Dyade, sonrie al ver que el tren coge velocidad, mientras Phineas con la mirada perdida se rinde, ''lo consegui Piensa el coronel, Charlie, espero verte pronto querida'', Piensa Dyade.

* * *

Jhon avanza rapidamente y agarra el pasamanos del ultimo vagon, sin embargo observa como tres personas han hecho lo mismo que el, ''Seran Idiotas, dice mientras ve como Isa agarra el pasamanos y se sube agarrando a su vez la mano de Kath, mientras Ferb un poco mas retrasado intenta agarrarse de las manos de ambas chicas, finalmente en un ultimos esfuerzo, Isa, y Kath agarran a ferb y con esfuerzo consiguen subirle al tren, Helena sin embargo no consigue coger el tren y se queda en medio de las vias.

Les dije que se quedaran en la estacion, Van a estar todo el puto viaje no haciendome una mierda de caso, grita Jhon.

Oh, me enseñaron que no hay que hacer caso a los idiotas, replican a la vez el trio; Jaja, dice Jhon mientras se apoya en el pasamanos y se sube al techo del vagon, haganme caso vayan por el vagon no hay nadie, nos vemos en el quinto vagon queda claro, Grita Jhon.

Si, responden; Cojonudo, dice Jhon, mientra avanza con cuidado por el techo del vagon; Entramos, dice Isa; Entramos responde los otros, abriendo la puerta y entrando en la estancia, sorprendiendo a los guardia que estaban alojados en el vagon.

SERA HIJOPUTA, gritan los tres al ver que el vagon no estaba vacio, y atacando a los milicianos que estaban en el vagon, con machetes, Isabella corta de un solo golpe a tres personas, mientras ferb dispara la ballesta mata a uno y seguidamente corta a otro hombre.

Kath golpe a con la ballesta a su primer atacante dejandole inconsciente, despues, golpea al siguiente hombre en sus partes ''nobles'', dejandolo roto por el dolor, en unos minutos el vagon esta completamente libre de enemigos.

VACIO, Grita Kath, ahora esta vacio, Ferb y Izabella ¿NO? vayamos por el techo, propone la Morena

Completamente de acuerdo, responden los otros dos mientras retroceden y vuelven a la posicion inicial.

* * *

(en la estacion),

Helena se reune con los demas en la bocacalle y se encuentra a Bufford sentado en una extraña caja, ¿y esa caja?, pregunta

No lo se responde contento, la tenia Jhon la dejo cuando el tren salio, es muy comoda, responde Bufford; Si, si quieres acabar hecho picadillo, es T.N.T.

JODER, dicen todos mientras se apartan un poco, y bufford, se levanta lentamente; en serio Bufford a veces me pregunto si usas la cabeza para algo mas que para llevar pelo, dice Helena ayudando a su amigo a que se levante

Es un enigma del universo, Helena, Responde Baljeet.

* * *

(En el techo con Jhon McGrady)

Jhon Salta la separacion entre los vagone entra dentro del vagon cinco sorprendiendo a una quincena de personas, a la que derrota usando el machete y las patadas voladoras con sorprendente habilidad al terminar con el ultimo cortandole el pecho dice Yippie Kai yay (**N/A: vease la pelicula La jungla de cristal**), amigo dice solamente al terminar con el ultimo rival, limpiando la sangre del machete en la ropa de un enemigo, Jhon se dirige hacia el Vagon nº5 y se encuentra con una numero casi igual de enemigos

''oh mierda'', piensa mientras esquiva con facilidad un mandoble y corta al hombre, luego suelta el machete y con una gran habilidad derrota al resto de enemigos en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo lanzando a varios fuera del vagon por los cristales, cuando lanza por la ventana al ultimo rival Jhon se despide con un Sayonara Baby. y ahora a esperar, a los chicos dice Jhon mientras se despatarra en el sofa.

* * *

(En el techo, Kath, Ferb y Jhon)

¿eso no eran personas Kath?, pregunta ferb, SI, SI QUE LO ERAN, responde Isa, JHON ES COMO UNA MEZCLA DE ENTRE TERMINATOR Y CHUCK NORRIS.

QUE PENA QUE SEA UN IDIOTA, dice Kath, ¿que nº de Vagon es este?; EL Nº 6, QUEDAMOS EN EL CINCO NO, responde Isabella

SI, BAJAMOS AQUI, responde Ferb mientras baja y entra en el nº cinco y se encuentra solo con cadaveres, ¿ha entrado chuck norris o que?, pregunta

No es obra mia, Barbaverde, dice Jhon, bien deberiamos ir a buscar a Philipht..., al desgraciado, vamos, dice al ver bajar a las chicas.

* * *

(En el tercer Vagon, Dyade se revuelve, en su sitio)

Algo extraño esta pasando dice mientras se levanta y dispuesto a hacer una visita por el resto de los vagones, pasa por el cuarto y normal pero al ver un chorreton de Sangre salpicada en la ventana del quinto Vagon entra dentro y ve a todos muertos, por la otra ventana observa a cuatro personas y se dirige rapidamente hacia ellas

* * *

(Con Jhon y los demas)

Un hombre negro y de pelo Rubio les sorprende armado con una espada larga y un Machete, Jhon empalidece y grita todos atras yo me ocupo de el suban al final del sexto vagon, cuando ve que los demas se han ido Jhon dice vaya por donde porque el ''jaguar negro'' ha venido aqui

solo me sorprende que un traidor como tu ayude a los rebeldes, el emperador querra verte, dice mientras ataca, Jhon para el golpe y tras una rapida sucesion de golpes, los machetes se rompen cuando colisionan por trigesima vez, Dyade tira el machete y se prepara para la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Jhon inseguro se prepara, Dyade, lanza un golpe directo a la nariz que Jhon esquiva con dificultad sin embargo recibe otro golpe en el estomago, que le hace bajar la guardia, Dyade aprovechando la ventaja encadena una serie de golpes directos al pecho y a la cara, Jhon se gira intentando salir de ahi y subiendo al techo del vagon Dyade le sigue.

* * *

Kath baja por el cuarto vagon y abre la puerta se encuentra a Phineas Maniatado protegido por cinco hombres, Ferb, entra con ella y les derrotan facilmente.

Tras liberar a Phineas la pareja se abraza fuertemente mientras a Kath se le escapan unas lagrimas por el reencuentro, en ese momento Isabella entra y el pelirrojo se queda palido como un muerto.

T...U, estas viva, o yo estoy muerto, dice Phineas, intentando asimilar la imagen que han observado sus retinas, Isabella golpea a Phineas y este se frota la zona

¿te ha dolido?, pregunta la morocha; Si, claro responde el triangulo; Entonces estas vivo, vamos mueve el culo, replica Isa, sin embargo sutilmente suelta un ''me alegro de verte'', tan imperceptible que solo el pelirrojo lo escucha.

* * *

( breves momentos antes)

Jhon recibe el enesimo golpe de su rival, el hombre sangrando del labio inferior y de ambas mejillas recibe otra dura patada en el estomago, mientras intenta levantarse su rival se rie de el

Eres una verguenza Jhon, fuiste el alma de la republica y lo dejaste huiste como una rata, me das asco, traicionaste a tus amigos, me traicionaste a mi y ahora estas a contracorriente, antes de matarte, quiero saber ¿porque?.

La republica es una Farsa Dyade, pronto lo descubriras y odiaras a ese cabron tanto como yo le odio, responde Jhon.

Me vale con eso, Muere maldito, dice Dyade sin embargo Jhon se levanta y se lanza a las vias del tren golpeandose con un arbol y quedandose ahi.

'' Rapido a por las otras dos'' piensa mientras mientras salta del vagon nº seis al cinco, y se encuentra con los jovenes llevando a su prisionero, ''no lo puedo permitir, si el escapa Charlie, correra peligro'',

QUIETOS, Grita Dyade mientra salta el ultimo vagon que les separa, dispuesto a atacarles.

SALTAD, dice Ferb mientras se enfrenta dyade, que le inmoviliza facilmente y le retuerce el brazo haciendole gritar de dolor, Isa sin embargo coge su Ballesta y se la lanza haciendo que Dyade suelte al peliverde, como si no hubiese pasado nada Dyade agarra Ferb y lo lanza del vagon, Phineas, ve como este se levanta rapidamente intentando inutilmente alcanzar el tren.

Maldito, grita Isabella con un puñal abalanzandose sobre el Coronel, este sin embargo la agarra de ambas muñecas y da la vuelta a la situacion poniendole el puñal en el cuello.

Quieto o la Mato dice Dyade, Me has dado muchos dolores de cabeza amigo, he perdido cincuenta hombres en esta mision y me ha jodido mucho, pero el juego se ha acabado, rindete o si no tu amiguita morira.

Me rindo, dice Phineas, mientras abraza a Kath, pero me gustaria despedirme; a tu Gusto, Amigo.

Phineas, no lo hagas susurra Kath, con lagrimas en los ojos, quiero volver a verte; Phineas la abraza de nuevo y la besa en la frente, lo siento mucho, pero va a ser dificil, la besa en los labios primero sutilmente, luego apasionadamente, el ultimo beso, el ultimo roce de labios, cuando se separan el joven que tiene los ojos llenos de lagrimas grita, SALTA, SALTA MILANA, SIEMPRE TENDRAS MI CORAZON.

Te quiero, susurra Kath solamente cuando Salta del vagon, Phineas observa tristemente como su mujer se levanta ve marchar el tren y luego se arrodilla en el suelo llorando.

Precioso, dice Dyade solamente, Soy un hombre de palabra, puede que te sorprenda de un miliciano, pero cumplo lo que prometo dice mientras empuja a Isa del vagon, Phineas ve como la joven se levanta y observa el tren marcharse.

Phineas aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimos la observo, observo a su amiga perdida y en su interior surgio la luz , la luz apagada del sentimiento que le provocaba alguien al que creyo muerto hace tiempo, apenas opuso resistencia, podia haber saltado en ese momento, no lo hizo, el tambien era un hombre de palabra prometio la rendicion y la cumplio, al fin y al cabo en que se convierte una promesa sino se cumple.

esos oscuro pensamientos cruzaban la mente de Phineas, mientras se le venian imagenes de su seres queridos, Kath, Ferb, Lawrence..., ISA.

''nunca os olvidare'', piensa mientras es de nuevo maniatado por el propio Dyade.

* * *

_**Fin de la Primera**** Parte**_

* * *

**Y esta es la primera parte de la Historia que no el fin del FIC queda mucho todavia para que se termine, este, en fin espero que les guste especialmente el final me gusto mucho escribirlo y sonara ñoño pero se me saltaron las lagrimas con el (SALTA, SALTA MILANA, SIEMPRE ESTARAS EN MI CORAZON), en fin nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Secreto descubierto.**

**Pongan muchos reviews se agradecen, Nos vemos  
**


	7. Capitulo 7 El loco en el trono

**Bueno disculpenme por el retraso pero aqui viene la segunda parte de esta Historia, debido a la violencia que ira creciendo a partir de este capitulo, y la aparicion de alguna que otra escena vamos a decir Picantilla el rating sera subido a Rating M, les agradezco que lean este Fic, y les pido por favor que den opiniones, sin opiniones no puedo mejorarla, gracias por los reviews.**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

segunda Parte: Destino Philadelphia

* * *

Capitulo 7.- El loco en el trono

(Dias mas tarde el perfil de Philadelpia aparece en el horizonte, mientras Dyade observa el perfil de la capital del imperio de Doofenshmirtz)

''Charlie, espero que estes bien'' piensa Dyade mientra aprieta con fuerza un Colgante del cuello y se levanta despertando al prisionero, con un pequeño Zarandeo

Eh tu, despierta hemos llegado, dice cuando el joven pelirrojo levanta levemente los parpados, Eh, Que?, musita Somnoliento

Levanta, Amigo, hemos llegado..., He llegado a Casa, dice Dyade, Mientras levanta al joven y le saca del vagon del tren, El hombre mira atras y suspira feliz por haber cumplido su mision y baja rapidamente del tren

* * *

(En Chicago, en el piso de Isabella, un hombre de pelo Verde, juega un Poker con un Indio y un par de personas mas)

Sin embargo su Mente esta perdida en los fatidicos sucesos acaecidos hace unos pocos dias, llevaban recuperandose en casa de Isabella, Ginger estaba ya fisicamente recuperada, y Jhon estaba ya bien tras haber cerrado las heridas que tenia, al dia siguiente estaba como nuevo..., El problema era Kath, Su cuñada estaba mentalmente destrozada y no sabian que hacer.

''Pobre'', piensa Ferb mientras muestra su jugada un Repoker de Reyes que le permite ganar la mano, No es Justo dice Baljeet, no hay quien te gane, se queja Django.

Isabella abre la puerta de su Piso y trae una serie de paquetes, cuando entra todos la saludan.

Bien, ¿a que esperamos?, ¿cuando salimos?, pregunta decidida, ¿A que te refieres?, Pregunta Ferb; Iremos a por Phineas ¿no?, Chicos.

Hemos perdido Isa, murmura Jhon, tendriamos que haberlo sacado en Chicago pero fracasamos, no queda esperanza, Philadelphia es un Fortin, termina mientras el resto de los presentes asienten

No me lo puedeo creer Phineas aun puede ser salvado Doofenshmirtz lo quiere para algo, es o significaque queda tiempo, dice Isabella; TIENE RAZON, dice una voz detras de ella, Phineas aun puede ser salvado y si no quereis ir con nosotros iremos nosotras solas, Dice Kath con la voz ronca y muy descuidada

Podeis contar conmigo, dice Ferb; Chicos os acompañariamos hasta el fin del mundo, dicen los demas, Bueno si os poneis asi que diablos no perdamos la esperanza dice Helena con una Sonrisa.

Soy el unico que esta un poco cuerdo de todos, Estais locos morireis, no os hare este viaje con vosotros, os ayudare en los preparativos pero tomaremos caminos distintos, Ha quedado claro, dice Jhon

Por que no me sorprende, dice Ferb con socarroneria, eres un Cobarde hasta Augostus es mas valiente que tu; ¿A que no lo repites Idiota, Grita Jhon, mientras se levanta de la mesa y se encara con Ferb

BASTA, Grita Kath sobresaltando a la habitacion entera, llevais tres dias, tres dias discutiendo arreglad esta estupida enemistad ahora, ¿he hablado lo suficientemente Claro?, Ferb, Phi..., Tu hermano se hubiese hecho amigo de este idiota en cinco minutos, me gustaria que a veces fueses como el dice, mientras se marcha a su habitacion y cierra la puerta con un.

Kath, Grita Ferb, mientras se dirige corriendo a su habitacion, espera.

* * *

(De Nuevo en Philadelphia en la estacion Dyade , entrega a unos soldados a Phineas y va corriendo a abrazar a una mujer morena de pelo largo, muy bien formada, de piel negra como el carbon, que hace lo mismo cuando ve a Dyade, ambas personas se Abrazan fuertemente, Cuando termina se besan fuertemente, un beso de reencuentro, Al terminar Dyade Sonrie)

¿Donde estan los niños?, Pregunta Dyade ; Oh Rob, esta en el cuartel entrenando y Jessica esta en casa, Vamos dice Charlie.

Tengo que llevar al prisionero ante El, luego te veo y a los demas tambien dice mientras le da un beso en la frente,Charlie Sonrie, y le dice al oido, Bien, te vere por la noche, Ademas tengo un regalito para ti, dice mientras le roba a Dyade otro beso en los labios.

Coronel, Nos vamos, dice un hombre; eh si vamonos dice Dyade un poco perturbado, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

* * *

(Ferb, entra en como un trolebus dentro de la habitacion y ve a su cuñada llorando en la cama).

Kath, ¿estas bien?, dice Ferb, ¿Te pasa Algo?; Kath le mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y responde, Mira mi cara, de verdad crees que estoy bien, le dice, NO, no lo estoy he perdido a mi marido y es posible que no le vuelva a ver, no quiero tener que hacerlo sola, Dice mientras se toca el vientre.

Ferb ata cabos y se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a Kath, Kath tu estas em...; Embarazada si lo estoy, Dice Katj poniendo una media Sonrisa, En que momento mas oportuno, Dice con Amargura.

¿A que te refieres, eso es fantastico?, dice Ferb Intentando calmarla; Eso es una Mierda, el Padre ha sido secuestrado, y no creo que pueda criarlo yo sola, estoy de poco tiempo, Por eso quiero salvar a Phineas antes de que nazca, es demasiado para mi criarlo Sola.

Y le crio Sola, si por lo que sea no recuperamos a Phineas aunque me sienta preparada para criarlo, no creo que pueda aguantar, no creo que pueda aguantar delante de el o ella, estoy segura, de que el bebe sera tan parecido a Phineas que todo me recordara a el, todos sus actos, y tener a un mini Phineas ahi, no creo que pueda soportarlo, no creo que pueda criarlo sin derrumbarme al verle y ver en su rostro la imagen de El..., Kath es interrumpida cuando Ferb la abraza con fuerza.

Nunca estaras sola, Kath dice Ferb, me tendras a mi y a Gretch para lo que quieras con el bebe, y a Phineas, ten por seguro que el estara a tu lado, lo conseguiremos, lo rescatar queda claro, y nunca te atrevas a decir lo contrario. Todo acabara pronto.

Gracias Ferb dice Kath mientras se quita una limpia las lagrimas, deberiamos ir con los demas, no crees. Vamos dice mientras se levanta y sale de la habitacion.

* * *

(En Philadelphia, Phineas camina por un pasillo de el independence Hall (**N/A: **Este sitio fue donde se realizo la declaracion de Indepencia de EEUU), reconvertido en el palacio Imperial, entran en una amplia sala donde un hombre de unos sesenta años sentado en un trono les esper ha su lado un serie de generales les rodea, y cada ventana posee un par de soldados)

''Esto si que es seguridad'', piensa Phineas, mientra observa la estancia, el hombre se levanta sonriente y se acerca hacia Dyade

Ah, amigo Dyade, siempre supes que eras el indicado para esta mision , algun problema para traer a este mequetrefe, dice Doof alegre.

No, bueno algunos de sus amigo quiseron rescatarlo pero en este momento estan criando Malvas, miente Dyade; Oh me encanta, bien creo que es hora de que estes entre los mejores tu lealtad no se ha quebrantado ni siquiera cuando ''el'' me traiciono, por eso creo que mereces pertenecer al consejo de los generales, de hecho sera mi mano derecha, Dice Doof

Es un honor servirle, aceptare con orgullo el puesto señor, Dice el coronel simplemente; No llamame Heinz musita el Dictador, sonriendo; Como desee dice Dyade.

Bien quiero que el consejo de los generales salga de la habitacion, voy a ''hablar'' con el prisionero, dice Heinz mientras se sienta de nuevo en el trono mientras una docena de generales sale de la habitacion, Cuando Dyade se marcha, Heinz Cambia de actitud al completo

Traigan a los prisioneros del 632 hasta el 641, dice Doof con firmeza a uno de los soldados, de las ventanas, Cuando el hombre se va, Doof saca un Revolver Le mat, Ves esta arma se utilizo durante la guerra de Secesion es un joya que puede tener como maximo nueve balas, Necesito que me ayude en algo, ¿le interesa?.

No, la verda es que no, dice Phineas; UFFFFFFFFFFFFF, vaya esperaba no tener que recurrir a esto pero no me queda otra, voy a jugar a un juego y quiero que me ayudes, dice mientras mete nueve balas en la recamara, MOVED EL PUTO CULO Y TRAED A LOS PRISIONEROS dice, Doof levantandose.

Nueve personas entran y se colocan en fila y Doofenshmirtz se coloca detras del primero y levanta la cara obligandole a mirar a Phineas, ¿Me Ayudaras?, repite Doof; Phineas niega mientras dice, jamas ayudare a un loco.

Que pena, respuesta incorrecta, dice Heinz mientras dispara el Arma en la cabeza del prisionero volandole la cabeza, ¿Quieres seguir con esto?, Amigo Phineas, dice Doof Riendo Maquiavelicamente.

* * *

(En Chicago)

Bueno, se supone que hay como unas 750 millas de aqui a Philadelphia, seria posible hacerlo en unos quince o veinte dias, menos si cogemos caballos, y no seria preferible hacerlo, Dice Jhon, Seriais un blanco facil, he planificado cuatro ciudades que deben ser paradas obligatorias Fort Wayne, Akron, Pithsburg y York el lugar mas cercano ha Philadelphia es Camden deberiais ir alli y encontrar una buena forma de entrar, Dice Jhon

¿Donde iras tu?, pregunta Helena; Os acompañare hasta Akron y luego me ire a Cleveland, rubilla, responde Macgrady , bien todo lo que necesitamos tardare en recogerse un par de dias puede que tres asi que en tres dias saldremos de aqui.

''Aguanta Phineas, alla vamos'', piensa cierta Pelinegra, a la derecha de Jhon. Bueno y a que esperamos, preparemos todos, rescatemos al torpe de mi marido, dice Kath, con una media Sonrisa y con una mano apoyada en el vientre, debajo de la mesa.

* * *

BANG, un disparo resuena en la sala, y una mujer rubia cae al suelo manchado de Sangre, TCH,tch,thc, me estas fallando amigo mio quedan dos balas, Veamos el siguiente dice mientras agarra a un hombre de tez morena del cuello, y de nuevo le obliga a mirar a los ojos de Phineas

''Ayudame'', dice el hombre moviendo los labios; Phineas sin embargo gira la cabeza intentando no ver la imagen que sabe que se producira.

¿Necesito tu ayuda, serias tan amable de prestarmela?, pregunta Doof; Nunca Jamas en mi Puta vida, Sadico, cabron de..., Phineas cae cuando un soldado le golpea con la culata de un revolver en el cuello.

Esa boquita tendria que lavartela, y por cierto respuesta incorrecta dice mientras aprieta el gatillo, asesinando a Sangre Fria al hombre.

Y Fin del Juego, Amigo ultimo prisionera o mas bien prisionera, Bradley acercale quiero que este cerca de frente a frente y tu maldita levanta la mirada dice Doof agarrandola por el cuello.

Las miradas de ambos prisioneros se cruzan y se estudian mutuamente, cada rasgo, cada forma, tanto el color de piel como del pelo.

Phineas se queda rigido no puede creer que sea ella, la creia muerta, cuando desaparacio un dia de caza, la observo de arriba abajo estaba muy delgada, muy palida, pero que diablos era Ella, era su hermana, su querida hermana perdida, Phineas trago Saliva.

No puede ser, Tu...

Que interesante, creo que es hora de Jugar a otro juego, mucho mas divertido que este, dice Doof mientras suelta a Candace. y se sienta en el trono, Bradley, Llame a Joe es hora de terminar con esto dice mientras se rie.

''Esta loco, es un hombre que ha perdido el juicio, un loco en le trono'' piensa Phineas completamente anonadado mientra se acerca a Su hermana y entabla con ella una conversacion sin palabras.

* * *

**Bueno pues bien me ha gustado este capitulo, hemos visto el lado mas oscuro, loco y cruel de Doof y tambien el reencuentro entre dos hermanos, que se centrara algo mas en el siguiente capitulo, Bueno pues nos vemos en el siguiente.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**¿Ven ese botón ahí abajo que dice "Review"? ¿Sí? ¡Pincha ese botón y escribe! :D**

**¿Te ha gustado la historia? ¡Entonces comenta y ayúdame a mejorarla!**

**Ahora bien esto es broma lo copie de Zir Agron Regresa, echenme algun review pero no se sientan obligados, nos vemos**


	8. Capitulo 8 Gran Percance en Gary

**Voy a poner Disclaimer: Kath, Jhon, Dyade, Joe, Helena y Dunty son mios y el resto pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh. **

**Disfruten del capitulo.  
**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 8.- Gran percance en Gary

En la Habitacion principal del independence Hall, en Philadelphia, un hombre de unos sesenta años vestido como un general rie como un loco ante la situacion en la que se encuentra.

Mientras Joe viene te voy a explicar las reglas de este juego, dice Doof, mientras carga una bala en el barrilete del arma, y carga el arma.

Ay la muerte, posiblemente la mejor arma de tortura que existe, los hombres quieren vivir, por eso mismo este juego es traumante, si fallas puedes condenar a tu Hermana, puede ser este disparo o el siguiente pero si no accedes a mis condiciones ten por seguro de que tienes al menos un diez por ciento de posibilidades de que tu hermana sea asesinada, explica Doof.

Te arriesgarias a asesinar a sangre fria a alguien conocido sabiendolo que si hubieses accedido a mis condiciones se hubiese salvado, no,... no te veo capaz, Amigo, apenas has aguantado el juego de antes, no aguantaras este, y lo mejor de todo sabes que es, ver tu sufrimiento, la lucha interna que existe dentro de ti, Rie Doof Sadicamente.

(La puerta se abre y entra un hombre fornido y calvo con una enorme cicatriz que le atraviesa la cara deformandola el hombre se puso al lado de Doof y se quedo quieto sin mover un musculo)

Bien y este sera el ejecutor del juego, Joe, no piensa, no siente, solo obedece es mi perfecta maquina de tortura, Joe haz lo que tu sabes, dice Doof, mientras el soldado se mueve y coge el arma apuntando en la cabeza a Candace.

Y ahora te lo preguntare de nuevo, Phineas, ¿Aceptaras ayudarme en la empresa que quiero llevar a cabo?, pregunta Doof, Candace, miro a Phineas y nego levemente con la cabeza , y Phineas trago Saliva antes de negarse ante el ofrecimiento.

Dispara, dijo Doof solamente, Joe disparo pero no paso nada, asi que Doof continuo torturando al Pelirrojo mentalmente intentando quebrar de nuevo su espiritu de lucha, su rebeldia.

¿Tienes esposa, hijos, tal vez seria una pena que les ocurriera algo, un ¨pequeño accidente¨, que podria hacer que tus familiares, tus seres queridos, tus amigos se reencontrasen con tu padre, mas pronto de... lo esperado, veo que la vida de tu hermana significa poco para ti pero y la de tu pueblo, estarias dispuesto a condenar a cientos de personas, niños y ancianos, solo por tu terquedad, eh amigo, esto es una negociacion tu me ayudas y yo no masacro a tu pueblo, decide Phineas, si no aceptas empezare matando a tu hermana, dice Doofenshmirtz con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

Tres, dos, uno..., Doof sonrie de nuevo, Dispara Joe dice el emperador, no sucede nada, dispara de nuevo, repite Doof que Sonrie otra vez, mientras ve como Phineas, cierra los ojos intentando encontrar una solucion.

Viendo que no tiene eleccion Phineas, toma una decision.

Dispara, otra vez Joe, repite Doof; Espera lo hare, pero no la mates, ni a mi pueblo tampoco, grita Phineas, con unas lagrimas en los Ojos. Doof Sonrie, habia conseguido lo que queria, tenia a su genio, Buena decision amigo dice mientras apoya la mano en el hombro de Phineas, y ahora Dulces sueños, amigo descansa, te lo mereces.

¿que...?, dice phineas sin embargo no puede continuar porque un soldado golpea a Phineas con un rifle dejandolo inconsciente.

Un par de soldados se llevan a Phineas y Doof, dice, metan a su hermana en su celda que hablen, tienen mucho que contarse, dice mientras se sienta en su trono.

* * *

(Una semana despues, en el antiguo estado de Chicago un grupo de personas camina por el bosque, su direccion Philadelphia, sin embargo ese dia iban a tener una desagradable sorpresa).

Kath se apoya delante de un arbol, exhausta, llevaban varias horas de caminata y estaba fisicamente agotada, la mayoria de sus compañeros bien podia decir lo mismo. Sin embargo estaban descansando viendo como el sol caia lentamente por el horizonte dejando paso a una noche que seria mas bien fria.

Jhon suspiro Malhumorado, al ver los poco viveres que les quedaban, habian salido hace dos dias con comida para tres dias, sin embargo el hombre no calculo el enorme gasto de energia que suponia cargar el peso de las enormes mochilas que el grupo llevaba con lo imprescindible para sobrevivir, sin embargo en seguida dejo de preocuparse por el alimento y empezo ha encender el fuego que les daria calor esa noche.

Ferb, Isabella, y los demas Charlaban animadamente sobre la jornada de viaje, riendo sobre las situacion mas peculiares que habian tenido durante la jornada

(un rato despues todos estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera, hablando sobre la jornada del dia siguiente )

Yo solo espero que no sea tan larga como la de hoy, dice Augostus, mientra se quita las botas de campo dejando en el ambiente cierto olor a queso Corso.

Seguro que es mas corta, apenas quedan viveres, por lo que tendremos que parar en Gary a aprovisionarnos, dice Isabella, y por favor Augostus, ponte las botas, que estamos comiendo, ordena la pelinegra, no queremos echar la pota. Jhon, te pasa algo dice al ver a su amigo cabizbajo.

Mañana saldremos del distrito de Chicago, llaman a Chicago la ciudad sin Ley por que hay una menor ausencia de patrullas milicianas, en la region en el resto del territoria es usual ver patrullas de milicianos y son peligrosas, tendremos que ir con cuidado. Dice Jhon

Entonces sera mejor que terminemos esto y durmamos mañana al amanecer deberiamos salir, cuando mas rapido rescatemos a Phineas antes volveremos a casa, dice Helena terminandose la cena y metiendose en el saco.

Lo mas sensato que ha dicho esta chica hoy dice Ferb Sonriente. Un rato despues todos estaban dormidos.

(Unas horas despues)

Kath se desperto toda sudada, asustando a Isabella, que en ese momento hacia guardia, La morena se tranquilizo, habia tenido una pesadilla, sin embargo no recordaba como era, en fin cosas mias se dijo mientras se levantaba con cuidado para no despertar a nadie mas y se sento al lado de Isabella.

¿No puedes dormir?, pregunta Isa; No se nota, Isabella, responde Kath, pensativa, mientras observa el baile hipnotico de las llamas, tras un rato Kath rompe el silencio, ¿Como era Phineas, antes del apagon?.

Era un chico genial inmaginativo, alegre, extrovertido y un genio,quiza un poco torpe en algunos aspectos, pero estaba todo el dia inventando cosas nuevas, intentando aprovechar el dia al maximo, supongo que Ferb te conto muchas cosas de ese tiempo. Dice Isabella sonriendo al recordar esos tiempos pasados. Has cazado a una gran persona, si de verdad sigue siendo el que era, dice Isabella, mientras quemaba un Palo.

Si Ferb me conto lo de la montaña rusa, o lo de cuando disteis la vuelta al mundo, me parecio increible y me hubiese gustado estar ahi, dice Kath, el Phineas actual no ha cambiado mucho, siempre con una sonrisa, siempre ayudando al pueblo, inventando cosas para mejorar su calidad de vida, sin embargo muchas veces le veia mirar por la ventana mirando a fuera, Con nostalgia.

Es una gran persona, dijeron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, ¿Oye y como lo hace?, pregunta Isabella picara, ¿QUE?, no te lo pienso decir dice Kath mientras Sonrie, eso es algo entre el y yo, dice Riendo, no me seas pervertida; eh, eh, eh lo siento dijo Isabella riendo tambien.

Ambas mujeres siguieron conversando un par de horas mas, hasta que Jhon cambio la guardia lo que origino que ambas chicas se fuesen a dormir enseguida.

* * *

(Al dia Siguiente)

El campamento se levanto rapidamente, a Ferb se le tuvo que despertar usando los quesos corsos de Augostus y tras un ligero desayuno pusieron rumbo a Gary, en el cual observaron su perfil tras unas dos horas de camino y enseguida llegaron a la ciudad sin embargo esta, estaba completamente desierta.

¿Que ha pasado aqui?, murmura Augostus, mientras camina por las calles desiertas, enseguida encuentran a los habitantes, semidescompuestos en el centro de la ciudad, Asesinados, el grupo se horroriza.

¿quien ha hecho esto?, murmura Kath impactada ante la macabra escena que sucede ante sus ojos, intentando aguantar la comida debido al fuerte olor a putrefaccion.

Maldito Cabron murmura Jhon para si mismo, asi gobiernas asesinando a ciudades enteras; ¿Quien ha hecho esto Jhon?, Tu lo sabes, ¿verdad?, pregunta Ferb seriamente; lo sabrias tu si te hubieses fijado un poco ves ese cartel es un cartel de Condena, dice mientras coge el cartel y lo lee:

**Por orden del emperador**

**la ciudad de Gary debido a su grave deficit de pagos**

**ha sido condenada a muerte.**

A si es como tratas a tus habitantes, maldito dice Helena intentando no llorar, no veo niños ha donde se los habran llevado, seguramente a la capital para hacerlos milicianos, contesta Jhon, no tenemos nada que hacer aqui, no tenemos tiempo, dice, Jhon.

Una jauria de perros se acerca al grupo ladrando de forma amenazadora, Kath puede observar las distintas razas un doberman, un rottweiller, un Akita, y varios mezclados, todos ellos mirandoles de forma amenazadora.

Corred..., dice Jhon, Corred, por lo que mas querais corred hacia esa tienda.

* * *

(En Philadelphia, Phineas esta encerrado en la carcel, con su hermana, ambos conversan sobre lo sucedido esos años, sin embargo son interrumpidos por un militar).

TU, alguien quiere verte, dice el soldado; dile que no me interesa, musita el pelirrojo molesto; No, es una sugerencia es una orden directa del emperador, responde el soldado agarrando a Phineas de Forma Violenta por las esposas y sacando a rastras al Dorito de la celda, tras un rato Phineas llega al salon principal y se encuentra con cinco hombres.

Bienvenido, amigo mio, dice Doof Solemne, te presento A Dyade ya le conoces, este es Dunty dice señalando al calvo gordo, este general es Irving, mi mano izquierda, y este hombre es la persona que se asegurara de que no cometais ninguna tonteria dice señalando a un hombre vestido de coronel y tapado con una mascara negra.

Bien y ahora Dunty le explicara que tiene que ver en esto, dice Doof Riendo.

* * *

(En Gary)

Jhon entra primero en la tienda de ultramarinos y consigue abatir a dos perros sin embargo los demas continuan, cuanto finalmente todos parecen estan a salvo Ginger cae y el Akita le muerde la parte superior de la pierna, Jhon se acerca hacia Ginger, Matando a dos perros, mientras Ferb matan al Akita y consigue llevar a Ginger mientras Jhon, entra cerrando la puerta y sudando como un loco.

Madre de Dios, putos perros, que tal esta Ginger, dice Jhon.

Mal, dice Helena intentando taponar la terrible herida que Ginger tiene, le ha perforado la vena femoral dice mientras un chorro de Sangre ensucia el suelo, seguramente morira, dice Helena con gravedad.

Un golpe se oye dentro de la tienda, en ella Django golpea una estanteria con el puño rompiendo el cristal al escuchar la posible muerte de su esposa.

Aguanta Ginger, musita la rubia.

(Un rato despues)

La palidez de Ginger demuestra que esta ya ha perdido toda la esperanza de sobrevivir, Helena a pesar de ello intenta, salvar a su amiga, sin embargo, esta que ya ha tomado una decision aparta la mano de Helena y dice debilmente, No, dejalo no hay nada que hacer, Helena, Cui..., cuida de Django por mi dice Ginger como ultimas palabras antes de expirar y de morir.

Helena se levanta, no dice nada y se apoya en la vieja caja de la tienda, y apoya la mano en la frente, sollozando por la muerte de su amigo, no le importa la sangre que mancha su cara, solo quiere expresar el dolor que siente.

Kath se acerca a su amiga y le cierra los ojos con cuidado la besa en la frente y dice con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas, buen viaje, luego se acerca ha helena abrazandola intendo calmarla, acariciandola el pelo, mientras ella misma intenta seguir pareciendo fuerte.

Django directamente destroza otra estanteria y se marcha hacia el baño, cabreado, dolido, y sollozante seguido por Ferb, mientras el resto observa la escena emocionados, mientras Jhon mira el cuerpo de forma indiferente, cabreado eso si por no haber podido llegar a tiempo.

Once personas llegaron a Gary ese dia, una no saldra jamas de alli.

* * *

(En Philadelphia).

Phineas, escucha las palabras de Dunty en el laboratorio y no da credito a lo que escucha, ¿es posible recuperarla, es posible recuperar la electricidad?, pregunta el pelirrojo atonito, ¿pero como?

Dunty va hacia una caja fuerte tras abrirla saca una serie de colgantes, de aspecto extraño, y le da uno a Phineas.

Si es posible recuperarla esto debe ser el punto de Partida, amigo; ¿Cuando empezamos?, pregunta Phineas muy interesado en el objeto ; Mañana responde el Cientifico sonriendo, Mañana cambiaremos el mundo.

* * *

**Y eso es todo amigos, un nuevo capitulo de esta historia que cada dia que pasa se vuelve mas Oscura y traumante, **

**¿Que pasara con Django y con Helena?, ¿se hara amigas o rivales, Kath e Isabella?, y que cojones son esos colgantes , muchas respuestas se responderan en el siguiente capitulo otras, NO.**

**En fin que espero que les guste este capitulo y si pueden pongan reviews, que es gratis que no cuesta nada y que me ayudaran a mejorar mas esta historia, nos vemos.**


	9. Capitulo 9 Lagrimas de Dolor

**Bueno aqui venimos con un nuevo capitulo del Fic. Revolution, disfruten de la lectura, y gracia a los que siguen la historia.**

**Tambien quiero decir que he creado un concurso en la que participan todos los fics en español Terminados de PyF la fecha es hasta Junio de 2013.**

* * *

**REVOLUTION.**

* * *

Capitulo 9.- Lagrimas de Dolor:

Django entra en el baño como una exhalacion, y se apoya en la pared, desolado, destrozado, intentando reordenar sus pensamientos, apoya las manos en la frente, sin embargo tras un rato en la que se encuentra sollozado, se levanta y destroza una puerta del baño de una patada, seguidamente golpea el espejo con el puño, rompiendole y autohiriendose con los cristales.

Cuando el australiano se dispone a golpear de nuevo una mano, le agarra la muñeca por detras , El australiano se da la vuelta y se encuentra con Ferb, agarrandole fuerte el brazo, Django se revuelve de el y le mira desafiante.

Dejame en paz, necesito estar solo, susurra Django, que ya habia dejado de llorar y que en ese momento en su corazon solo tenia un sentimiento, la Ira; Para que te sigas destrozando la mano, lo siento no pienso hacerlo, soy tu amigo, replica Ferb mirandole fijamente, Django no responde y se le queda mirando, sin embargo el pelicastaño decide golpear a su amigo con todo su dolor y su Ira, Ferb esquiva el golpe con facilidad sorprendido pues no se esperaba esa reaccion.

!Que haces¡, grita Ferb; Vete, dejame solo, grita Django con lagrimas en lo ojos, Ferb le mira y ve en su amigo un pequeño atisbo de locura que amenaza con borrar todo rastro de cordura, asustado, Ferb agarra a su amigo y le exposa, luego se va, dejando a Django solo y sale de ahi.

* * *

(Mientras dentro de la tienda, Ferb sale del baño)

¿Que ha pasado dentro?, pregunta Kath, algo mas calmada intentando calmar a una sollozante Helena; No quieras saberlo, dice Ferb como respuesta, deberiamos quedarnos aqui un par de dias, enterrarla, recuperarnos del golpe y sobre todo hacer que Django se calme, continua el peliverde delante del grupo.

Me parece una gran idea, dice Jhon, Django deberia..., Tiene que relajarse el golpe que ha sufrido ha sido brutal por eso debemos apoyarle, dice Jhon, has hecho bien exposandole, asi no hara ninguna locura, y eso le permitira pensar.

Kath consigue calmar a Helena, que a pesar de seguir llorando se le nota mas calmada, intentando tranquilizarse, apoyada en la caja de la tienda, Isabella le agarra de la mano y le dice suavemente, Ven, ven a lavarte la cara te sentiras mejor. Isabella consigue llevarse a Helena al otro baño.

Este va a ser un Largo dia, dice Baljeet Sombrio.

(Esa misma noche, casi todos duermen, solo dos personas que no consiguen conciliar el sueño susurran entra ellas, en el baño pequeños ruidos se oyen dentro del mismo).

Asi que estuvo en tu grupo de exploradoras, dice Kath triste; si responde Isabella, era una gran amiga, me hubiese gustado hablar mucho mas con ella, solo supe que se habia casado con Django pero apenas hablamos de nada mas, siempre que hablabamos me preguntaba sobre mi, dice Isabella, con tristeza, Pobre Django debe estar sufriendo un monton para hacer lo que esta haciendo.

Esto es culpa mia, dice Kath con la mirada perdida; NO, no te eches la culpa, esto te podia haber pasado a ti a mi o a cualquiera, replica Isabella muy seria, Ha sido..., Esto ha sido una desgraciada casualidad responde Isabella, mientras la abraza.

Esto es culpa mia, dice Kath me tendria que haber negado a que nos acompañasen era muy peligroso, y asi ha sido, dice Kath, con decision. No deberian de habernos acompañado y no hay mas que hablar Isa.

Fue su decision, ellos decidieron acompañarte igual que yo o Augostus, no es tu culpa y deja de torturarte por eso mujer, responde Isa, finiquitando asi la discusion, Ambas jovenes siguieron hablando un rato mas Finalmente se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

(Al dia Siguiente).

Helena se desperto sobresaltada y vio los primeros rayos de Sol entrar por la ventana de la tienda, la joven se desperto y fue a ver A Django al ver las heridas que se habia echo en el baño, el dia anterior la joven le quito las esposas y se dispuso a curar sus heridas, cuando la joven iba a coger la mano de Django este la aparto rapidamente.

Vete, prefiero estar solo, dice Django muy Serio; En serio, mira lo siento mucho pero debo curar esas heridas sino se infectaran, dijo Helena; y que me importa eso, ya no quiero vivir, Helena he perdido lo unico que me quedaba, lo ultimo que me importaba, dice Django.

Nunca digas eso Django dice agarrandole la mano y echandole alcohol para desinfectar la herida, Ella no querria eso, aun eres Joven, Aun puedes arreglar tu vida de nuevo, no la deseches tan rapido, la vida es lo mas preciado que tiene el hombre, no la desperdicies, dice la rubia.

Y a ti que Cojones te importa lo que me pase, replica Django , no puedes saber lo que me pasa, porque no eres yo, nunca volvere a ser el mismo, Maldita niña, no lo entiendes, cuando ella murio, murio una parte de mi una parte que jamas recuperare.

Puede que no sepa lo que es perder a tu pareja, a alguien asi, a tu amor, pero tu no perdiste a tu familia por culpa del apagon, no tuviste a tus padres a tu lado apoyandote siempre, yo me quede huerfana, quiza no entienda ese dolor, pero tu, tu puedes contar con nosotros, dice la Rubia.

Django no dice nada tiene la mirada perdida, bruscamente aparta la mano de Helena y se levanta rapidamente, dispuesto a salir del la habitacion, Sin embargo Helena se levanta y como un rayo se coloca delante de el.

No He terminado de Curarte, Django; NO HE PEDIDO TU AYUDA, ESTUPIDA, grita Django, Dejame solo, Simplemente dejame en paz, grita Django apartandola violentamente y marchandose de ahi.

Idiota, si no entiendes que estas cosas no las puedes superar tu solo, dice Helena, mirando frotandose el hombro.

* * *

(Django se dirige va a coger sus armas Pero Jhon le detiene).

¿Que haces?, Django; Apartate Gilipollas, grita Django; Te Marchas ¿verdad?; No es asunto tuyo, lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, responde Django.

Cierto, no lo es sin embargo, te marcharas sin despedirte de los demas Sin despedirte de ella; Django asiente, y dice lentamente, voy a terminar con esto, Jhon.

Jhon suspira, esta bien marchate Huye, se un cobarde, no te enfrentes a los retos, esas son las cualidades de un fracasado, Amigo, ha sido un placer Conocerte, Pero marcharte no te aliviara ese dolor que sientes.

No me importa dice Django sin mirar atras, abriendo la puerta y largandose de Gary, en direccion desconocida.

* * *

(En la prision de Philadelphia, Phineas comenta con Candace lo que descubrio el dia anterior.)

Es posible recuperar la electricidad Candace, Podremos volver a nuestra antigua vida, si consigo saber como funciona eso, dice Phineas.

AH, asi que segun tu para eso te quiere El, para devolverno nuestra antigua vida, que buen hombre, dice sarcasticamente, la pelirroja; eres un completo Iluso, doofenshmirtz quiere la electricidad para eso, podra crear fabricas, crear armas y mientras sus rivales luchan cor ballesta, arcos, el luchara con ametralladoras, Doof solo quiere eso para expandirse.

Phineas cuando le enseñes como funcione eso te matara, no te dejara libre, a mi me dejo con vida solo por...

La puerta de la celda se abre y aparece uno de los generales de Doofenshmirtz, Phineas le miro fijamente, El Dorito sentia como si conociese a ese Hombre Alto vestido de verde Oscuro, con el pelo Naranja con unas Gafas de Pasta, sin embargo no conseguia ubicarle.

Dejenme solo con los prisioneros, soldado, Ordena el Hombre; Pero General, tartamudea el soldado; ES UNA ORDEN, grita el Oficial, Ademas dudo mucho que estos me puedan reducir, Marchese tranquilo de su turno de guardia por terminado, añade.

Cuando el soldado se va el general le mira fijamente, Vamonos, Phineas es hora de trabajar, dice suavemente el Hombre.

TU... ¿quien eres?, ¿Porque me conoces?, pregunta Phineas desconcertado; Yo soy alguien que te estuvo observando siempre, y el culpable de que estes aqui, musita el general.

¿Irving?, Pregunta el Triangulo.

* * *

(Tres horas despues en Gary).

COMO HAS SIDO TAN IDIOTA DE DEJARLO IR , GILIPOLLAS, NO ESTA EN CONDICIONES DE ANDAR POR AHI SOLO, Grita Ferb, agarrando a Jhon del cuello de la camisa, pero este se revuelve y saca un cuchillo .

Haz otra vez eso y te rebano el pescuezo, Barbaverde amenza Jhon, si el quiere marcharse, que se marche, necesita pensar calmarse sabe a donde vamos, y sabe moverse por ahi, estara bien, nosotros tenemos que terminar la tumba de Ginger y enterrarla, Añade.

Y luego teneis que marcharos a Philadelphia y rescatar a ese idiota, cuanto menos tiempo tardemos mas posibilidades tendreis de que el desgraciado ese este vivo.

Tiene razon Ferb , dice Helena el no ha querido nuestra ayuda, si el muy idiota se ha marchado significa que no nos necesita, dice Helena.

Ferb suelta a Jhon y sale Fuera para tomar el Aire.

* * *

Phineas, agarro de nuevo el colgante intentando encenderlo llevaba tres horas con ese estupido aparato y aun no sabia como funcionaba, hacia un par de horas habia cogido el martillo y habia golpeado el colgante sin embargo el martillo se rompio, a su lado Dunty le observaba.

¿Que cojones es esto Dunty?, ¿Necesito informacion, no puedo resolver una ecuacion sin hallar antes las variables?, entiendes.

Encontramos esos colgantes en el desierto de Nevada un totalde Cincuenta, y los investigamos, no se lo que paso pero eso causo el apagon y solo eso puede devolverlo.

Genial, resulta que esto es extraterrestre, ¿y de que me sirve eso?, Dunty, lo unico que se me ocurre es que reunamos los cincuenta Colgantes.

Tenemos 49 colgantes, falta uno, aun lo estamos buscando, dijo Dunty; Vaya que Rapidez, dice Phineas si consiguiesemos saber que cojones hace esto dice golpeando de nuevo el colgante y dejandolo sobre la mesa, sin un rasguño.

En ese momento el colgante empezo a brillar con una siniestra luz roja. ¿Que Diablos?, murmuran ambos hombres mirando el colgante que seguia desprendiendo esa luz roja casi hipnotica, que lentamente va perdiendo fuerza hasta que desaparecio por completo.

* * *

(A media Tarde en Gary, el grupo habia conseguido hacer un pequeño mausoleo, en piedra, para enterrar a Ginger que en ese momento era cargada por Ferb, cuidadosamente deposito el cadaver, y todos empezaron a echar tierra encima, hasta que taparon el agujero por completo, luego pusieron encima de la tierra un capa de tierra)

Ahora estaban el grupo reunido frente a la tumba en un completo silencio, despidienso de su amiga, y recordando los mejores momentos que todos habian pasado con ella, Finalmente cuando todos estuvieron listos, se marcharon de ese maldito lugar, esperando no volver jamas por ahi.

Solo una persona se giro un momento y en la tumba encontro a un joven que depositaba algo en la tumba y que rapidamente se marcho en la direccion opuesta.

Helena sonrio y deseo con todas sus fuerzas Volver a ver a Django, Helena se giro de nuevo y corrio en direccion a sus compañeros.

* * *

En Gary, en otro lugar, Django suspiro, estaba preparado tenia la ballesta puesta en el cuello y el joven estaria a pocos segundo de reencontrarse con Ginger de nuevo, sin embargo ¿Porque diablo no apretaba el puto gatillo?

''Vamos, aprietalo un poco mas, termina con esto ya, estupido'', piensa; Finalmente y al ver que su mano o su subconsciente no quiere actuar, aparta la Ballesta de su cuello.

En su mente la imagen de una joven Morena (Ginger), desaparece rapidamente y otra imagen aparece subitamente frente a su mente, la imagen de una Mujer de pelo rubio alta, y risueña, mientras en su cabeza resuenan las palabra que Helena le dijo''.

El joven sacudio la cabeza, y se apoyo en un arbol, Intentando solucionar los dilemas que tenia en su cabeza.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, ¿Que os parecio?, Opinen, den un review, o ALGO, Gracias de nuevo a los que ha leido mi historia y gracias a Fisherprice y a Agente I por los reviews.  
**

**Echenme algun review, opinen, propongan, me servira para mejorar la historia.**

**Tambien quiero decir que esta es mi ultima actualizacion de este mes, y hasta abril, por causas que he puesto en Dart. espero que no pierdan el interes por la historia.**

**Venga, Nos vemos**


	10. Capitulo 10 La casa

**Bueno me alegra volver tras unas semanas ajetreadas, por desgracia no sera mucho tiempo ya que a mediados de mayo tendre que colgar esto para mis examenes de la Uni (Esto me esta matando), Hasta entonces seguire con Corre que viene y revolution asi que a disfrutar, espero subir pronto a Dart algunas fotos de mi viaje a tierra Santa, es una experiencia increible (Seas o no creyente, en mi caso no lo soy).**

* * *

**REVOLUTION:**

* * *

Capitulo 10.- La casa:

Isabella cerro los ojos cansada habian pasado un par de dias desde el incidente de Gary y de la huida de Django y el grupo estaba, distinto, se notaba una tension palpable, La muerte de ginger habia dividido al grupo y la cizaña pronto provocaria conflictos de los miembros restantes, cuatro seguirian hasta el final.

Isabella- grita la voz de Kath detras de ella, vamos; Adelante, dice Isabella sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo al mundo real, La pelinegra sonrie al ver a Kath, la unica amiga que nueva que habia echo (Augostus y Helena todavia estaban un poco reticentes).

Habria que parar, dice ferb con el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor, el sol ya ha llegado a su punto mas alto, y bueno hay gente que esta cansada.

Buff, esta bien pero en una hora nos ponemos de nuevo en camino, dice Jhon haciendo que ferb soltase un suspiro; Barbaverde, ¿has visto a las chicas?, pregunta Jhon al ver que Kath e Isa faltaban.

Estaran charlando, se han hecho buenas amigas rapidamente, dejalas, responde Ferb con sencillez, dirigiendose a Helena sentada en un rincon mientras los demas charlaban y el Hindu cometia su enesimo tropiezo del dia.

* * *

(Con las chicas):

Isabella, deberiamos reunirnos con los demas, dice Kath mientras Isa se encuentra tumbada en un Haya de gran tamaño.

Deja de preocuparte Kathy, dice Isa repantigada no va a pasar nada, amiga, estamos al lado del campamento solo nos hemos apartado un poco

Vale, ya se porque a Phineas le gustabas, estas completamente loca, dice Kath tumbandose a su lado.

Isa sonrie, ah en serio, pues eso tenemos en comun, no me parece muy cuerdo hacer este camino en tu estado, Kathy.

Kath responde con otra sonrisa, y dice, Phineas es mi marido y por el haria lo que fuera, Isa; Lo se, cariño lo se dice mientras la mira fijamente.

Isa se sintio rara, al ver esos expresivos ojos verdes, la pelinegra sentia que podia bucear en ellos, se sintio confusa, ante esa sensacion, y cambio de tema.

Me pregunto si Django, estara bien, dice Isabella, incomoda ante lo que acababa de pasar, quien sabe, dice Kath ajena a los pensamientos de la Morocha.

(Tras un rato)

Venga, volvamos con los demas, Isa, dice Kath, quiero hablar con Helena esta obsorta desde lo de Gary no es ella, y es mi amiga.

Vete, enseguida te alcanzo Kathy, contesta Isa Burlona, enseguida estoy con vosotros, en serio, añade; Bueno como quieras, replica Kath mientras se aleja.

Isabella, suspira y se levanta para reunirse con el grupo, mientras en su cabeza rondan pensamiento confusos sobre cierta persona

* * *

(En Philadelphia, Pensylvania, Phineas esta con dunty en el laboratoria hablando sobre el colgante)

No llegamos a nada Dunty, dice Phineas al cientifico llevo un monton de tiempo observando este colgante y no consigo saber como funciona, si tuviese electricidad haria un aparato de ciencia inversa, de nuevo y con ello podria descubrirlo todo su funcionamiento y un monton de cosas mas, pero este asunto me trae de cabeza dice mientras se agarra el cuello.

Hace dos dias una luz roja se inundo al aparato, de una forma inexplicable, solo sabemos eso, aparte de que esto servira para recuperar la electricidad, el orondo cientifico.

Estamos en un punto muerto, necesito tomar algo, dice Phineas, tengo que aclarar mis ideas, añade mientras coge un poco de agua y bebe. cuando la deja parte la botella se cae y moja al colgante.

Mierda, dice Dunty mientras agarra el colgante y lo seca al terminar el colgante brilla con una tenue luz verde y las luces se enciende lentamente.

Agua, musitan ambos sera eso lo que lo provoque que se encienda, dice Dunty ante la reaccion del colgante.

No lo se, Amigo, no lo se, pero es lo unico que tenemos.

(Philadelphia, sede del gobierno de Doof, Palacio del emperador)

Esto no avanza, Irving, musita enfadado Doofenshmirz, no tengo electrcidad, y sin ella no puedo destruir ni a los rebeldes ni conquistar el mundo, Quiero resultados, o si no..

Les matara, no, señor sin Phineas, no podremos tener la electricidad.

No, Irving no le voy a matar, sin embargo no he dicho nada de su pueblucho, envia 25 hombres a su pueblo comandados por el coronel Mancheck, ese pueblo sera un aviso, para ese joven.

Señor pero hay gente inocente, musita Irving; Gente inocente, que pena me dan, dice Doof con sorna, Soy viejo, estoy impaciente, y mi hija esta desaparecida, no tengo un sucesor y hare lo que sea para cumplir mis objetivos, ordena la muerte de ese pueblo quiero su destruccion total.

Esta bien, Señor, lo que usted ordene, dice Irving, cabizbajo, mientras se aleja.

Yo te salve la vida, Irving, y por tanto me perteneces, tenlo en cuenta; Por supuesto señor, lo tendre en cuenta; Avisa a Dyade, quiero tener unas palabras con el, ordena doof.

* * *

(Unas cuantas horas despues, el sol llegaba a su cenit, y Jhon se encontraba molesto)

Rapido tenemos que buscar un sitio para guarecernos, paso de dormir otra noche al raso, ordena Jhon; Oye Jhon, ¿Donde estamos?, pregunta Kath; Posiblemente en algun lugar entre Gary y Fort Wayne, seguramente estaremos mas cerca de Gary.

Vale, Jhon si no recuerdo mal creo que cerca hay un pueblo, dice Kath; ¿Como Sabes eso?; cuando era pequeña mi padre me llevo aqui, por esta zona fuimos a un mirador donde vimos toda la zona, esta zona, y recuerdo que vi un pueblo no muy lejos de aqui.

Jajajaja, muy bueno, Preciosa, cerca de esta zona no hay ningun pueblo; Mira Jhon, entiendo que te guste ir de machito por la vida pero, tengo memoria Eidetica mi CI es de 145 y recuerdo todo lo que me ha pasado con claridad desde mis cuatro años, Creo que deberias hacerme caso, dice Kath haciendo que Jhon se quedase sin habla.

Ferb se acerca a jhon y le dice al oido ¨Zas en toda la boca¨; Bien, espero que tengas razon preciosa, porque no pienso dormir al raso, responde Jhon haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Ferb.

(Media hora despues)

El grupo llega a un pequeño pueblo cercano a una laguna, el grupo rapidamente se mete dentro de una casa situada a las orillas de la misma, cuando encienden la luz la estancia muestra un salon grande y bien cuidado con un monton de libros y discos de musica. Augostus se acerca a la mesilla.

¿Que es esto?, dice Baljeet la mayoria de estos objetos necesitan electricidad para funcionar, los disco necesitan un equipo de musica y la cocina tiene vitroceramica y frigorifico.

Esto es un ordenador, dice Augostus Palido, quien sea que hay vivido aqui uso esto y ha intentado montar un ordenador, chicos esto es fantastico.

Esto me escama; Augostus, dice Ferb si de verdad alguien ha estado montando todo esto significa que tenia electricidad.

Kath no dijo nada, solo observo ajena a la conversacion que mantenian sus amigos y compañeros, al cruzar el oscuro pasillo tocando la pared, la joven noto algo extraño al entrar en contacto con un pequeño objeto metalico, la joven lo agarro con fuerza y lo acerco a la luz.

Parecia un colgante, el trozo de metal que habia cogido tenia una forma de lagrima con pequeños surcos y una circunferencia perfecta en el centro, la joven paso el dedo por su superficie y encontro algo como un pequeño boton que la joven no dudo en pulsar haciendo que el colgante se tornase en un suave color azulado, ¿que es esto?, piensa Kath.

La luz inundo todo el edificio acallando la discusion, todos sorprendidos por la luz se giraron hacia Kath que estaba frente a ellos con el extraño colgante.

¿Que es eso, Kath?, La preguntaron todos a la vez; No lo se, susurra Kath.

* * *

(En Philadelphia)

Dyade entra en el despacho de Doofenshmirtz firme y saludando de forma Marcia, Me buscaba señor, dice Dyade firme; Relajate hombre, estas aqui para charlar mi general o para escuchar, como sabes soy viejo tengo mas de 60 años, no soy tan vital como antes, y como no me queda descendencia me he planteado, quien me sucedera, la mayoria de mis generales son tan viejos como yo, y de mis cinco opciones restantes, no sabia por cual decidirme, sin embargo tras cavilar un momento he decidido que tu me sucederas tras mi muerte, tu acabaras lo que he empezado Dyade.

Sera un honor, mi general, dice Dyade; Mientras tanto amigo seras mi mano derecha, no te separaras de mi, es mas te trasladaras a palacio a vivir con tu familia.

Señor preferiria quedarme en mi casa actual, dice Dyade; Te he preguntado, Dyade, o es una sugerencia es una orden, te ordena que vengas a palacio con tu familia, ha quedado claro.

Si, señor, musita Dyade, Hablare con mi mujer; Bien en un par de dias iran a recogerte.

* * *

(En la casa del pueblo).

Vamos, chicos no podemos destruirlo, si el colgante crea electricidad podriamos devolverla al mundo, podriamos recuperar lo perdido, volver a nuestra vida anterior, Esto es un hallazgo, dice Augostud con el colgante.

Damelo Augostus, me voy a librar de esto, replica Jhon;NO, responde augostus, me niego; Damelo Idiota, si descubren esto, los miliacianos podrian provocarnos grandes problemas.

Daselo Augostus, dice Ferb, es lo mejor, tenemos otros planes. Augostus da el colgante a Jhon que lo apoya en la pared y lo golpea con el cuchillo, sin embargo a pesar del golpe el colgante sigue intacto, ¿de que esta echo esto?, pregunta Jhon golpeandolo un par de veces mas.

Tras golpearlo de nuevo y observar que el objeto no ha recibido ningun rasguño Jhon lanza el colgante fuera de la casa que se queda a oscuras de nuevo y se sienta.

Augostus, se queda de pie mirando a Jhon desafiante, Bueno vamos ha cenar, dice Isa intentando romper la tension existente; No tengo hambre gracias Isa, dice augostus mientras se marcha.

Volvera, dice Jhon simplemente; Eres un idiota responden los demas como respuesta.

* * *

(En la celda)

Candace observa por las rejas como tres soldados traen a su hermano,Cuando abren la puerta Phineas es lanzadp dentro, por un guardia mientras los demas, se rien en voz baja mientras se marchan. Un rato despues Candace ayuda a Phineas a levantarse.

¿Estas bien?, pregunta Candace; Estoy bien Hermana, no ha sido nada, Aunque deberian tratar mejor al personal, ¿No crees?, responde Phineas

Esto es una prision y ademas contigo se estan conteniendo, Hermanito, dice Candace; ¿Que habeis descubierto hoy?, Pregunta candace Interesada.

Reacciona con el agua, pero su duracion es limitada no suele durar mas de cinco minutos, Dunty y yo estamos haciendo un aparato de ingenieria inversa, como el que creamos ese verano y asi poder analizar el colgante y saber como funciona, pero tenemos poco tiempo al dia, asi que creo que tardaremos unos dias en construir el aparato, calculo que en unas 4 semanas, sabremos usar ese aparato. Y Doofenshmirtz nos dejara marchar.

¿de verdad lo crees, hermanito, en serio?, pregunta Candace; Phineas se queda en silencio, quiero creer si, quiero creer que a ese hombre todavia le queda algo de decencia, dice el triangulo.

Bueno, te equivocas, es hombre es peor que una bestia, es un demente, dice Candace con ira en su voz.

* * *

(Al dia siguiente, en la casa).

Augostus se despierta sobresaltado, y mira a su alrededor, el resto del grupo sigue dormido, con cuidado, sale de la estancia y se dispone a salir, fuera, donde el ex-ingeniero suspira, tras estar fuera un rato, un brillo le ciega y el hombre se tapa, la cara, desorientado va hacia el lugar del brillo y se encuentra con un objeto.

''El colgante `podia recuperar la electricidad con esto, estoy seguro, podriamos volver a nuestra vida anterior al apagon, estoy seguro de ello'' piensa el ex-ingeniero, Augostus mira fijamente el colgante y finalmente se mete en el bolsillo.**  
**

Augostus, Donde te habias metido, cabroncete, dice una voz detras de el; Nada Baljeet, estaba tomando el aire nada mas, Venga entremos dentro, dice Augostus un poco nervioso, mientras se dirige a la casa, guardando un pequeño secreto.

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, seguramente sea un capitulo flojo, pero mejorara en un tiempo, ademas en los proximos capitulo os tengo guardadouna pequeña sorpresita, algun que otro nuevo personaje, la division del grupo (las causas me las guardo para mi).**

**En fin espero que les haya, gustado este capitulo de mi historia, tambien espero que opinen, pongan algun review sobre la historia.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo, y repito pongan algun review no cuesta absolutamente nada  
**


	11. Capitulo 11 Separacion

**Bueno, visto ayer, temia lo que ocurrio, el capitulo fue un desatre, para compersarlo, este me parece mucho mejor mas dinamico, gracioso y divertido, ademas aparecera un nuevo personaje. Espero que guste, Gphinbella93, os saluda  
**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 11. Separacion

* * *

(Dos semanas despues de la casa)

Kath corria en medio del bosque, huyendo de algo a su lado el resto de personas corria con ella en cabeza, como no siempre Helena, y su capacidad innata de moverse como si fuese parte del entorno, Isabella corria a su lado, La entrada en Ohio, habia causado alguna que otra complicacion, llevaban un par de dias huyendo de los milicianos. ya que al entrar en antiguo Ohio, habian entrado en el estado con mas milicianos de toda la republica de Doofenshmirtz.

Cuando Jhon se para de repente, el resto le mira como un loco, Vamos idiota, huyamos, exclaman todos; Ya no nos siguen, les perdimos hace rato, pero creo que deberiamos hablar, este grupo llama demasiado la atencion, y no es bueno, Dice Jhon.

¿Y que crees que deberiamos hacer?, Jhon, Pregunta Helena; Separarnos, hacer grupos pequeños y quedar en algun lugar, los grupos pequeños son mas rapidos, y por tanto llegaremos antes, el unico problema es...; que estaremos mas desprotegidos, termina Ferb, no estoy divde acuerdo contigo Jhon, añade.

Tiene Razon, Chicos, suspira Kath, debemos hacerle caso, esta vez, creo que deberiamos quedar en Silver lake, cerca de Akron, formar pequeños grupos de personas y quedar en ese pueblo, asi Jhon podra marcharse a Cleveland que era lo que queria y a nosotros solo nos quedaria recorrer pensylvania para llegar a Philadelphia, en mi opinion deberiamos quedar dentro de dos semanas, Explica la Pelinegra.

Bueno, esta bien Kath, tu vienes conmigo, dice Ferb; NO, Ferb, debemos hacer equipos equilibrados, yo ire con Augostus, Baljeet, que vaya con Bufford y a ver si consiguen descubrir su relacion homosexual, y Kath deberia ir con Isa, son grupos equilibrados, explica Jhon.

Uff, esta bien, dice Ferb, en dos semanas en silver Lake, ¿Verdad?, Tened cuidado, Helena, Vamonos, Adios chicos se despiden ambos jovenes mientras se alejan de entre la maleza.

Tu Gordi, mueve el culo, dice Jhon a Augostus, mientras ayuda a levantarse a Augostus; Tened cuidado Chicos dice Augostus haciendo caso omiso al comentario de Jhon, nos vemos ahi, dicen ambos hombres mientras se marchan por otro camino.

Tened cuidado chicos, dicen Kath e Isabella mientras se marchan dejando a Baljeet y a bufford solos.

¿Y tu sabes por donde se va a Silver Lake?, pregunta Bufford, desorientado; No, ¿Y tu?, pregunta Baljeet; Tampoco, responde el ex-maton.

Estamos jodidos, termina Baljeet apoyandose en un arbol.

* * *

(En Philadelphia, Dyade golpea a su hijo en el estomago);

Ouch, se le escapa al joven; Venga nenita, levantate y defiendete, hijo manos arriba, replica Dyade, ponte en posicion defensiva busca un buen punto y golpea, responde Dyade golpeandole de nuevo.

Papa, me estas matando, casi prefiero irme al cuartel me tratan mejor, dice el chico en el suelo; Si solo son un par de golpes, hijo, has mejorado, dice levantandole, cuando empezamos, el primer dia recibiste cincuenta golpes y ahora solo te podido golpear dos veces.

Y yo sigo sin poder darte, Padre, en el cuartel soy el mejor, y tu me dejas a la altura del betun; ¿Llevas 20 años boxeando?, hijo.

No; Pues eso me lo dices cuando lleves veinte años, vale, responde Dyade mientras le revuelve el pelo, me voy tego que hacer papeleo para el emperador, ¿tenias concentracion de tres dias hoy en el cuartel?, pregunta Dyade.

Si, tengo que irme en un rato, responde el chico; Pues cuidate que no te peguen mucho, vale Rob, dice Dyade dandole la mano, nos vemos luego.

(Dentro de la casa Charlie, se encuentra con Dyade, intentando ponerse la corbata):

¿Necesitas ayuda?, Dyade; Oh vamos Charlie, no se te ocurre otro nombre, y si por favor necesito ayuda, como coña se pone esta cosa, dice quitandosela y tirandola al suelo.

Charlie, Suspira y coge la corbata y se la pone en el cuello de su marido, ¿No crees que deberias aprender ha hacerte esto tu solito?, pregunta mientras le hace el nudo, Ademas creo que te enseñe la ultima vez.

Lo siento, intentare hacermelo yo la proxima vez, dice con cachondeo, oh si me encantaria verlo, en serio, ¿Para que te quiere El ahora?, Cariño

Y yo que se, seguramente, querra que nos marchemos al palacio, ya le eh disuadido, mucho, tambien puede ser probable que solo sea papeleo, se queja Dyade, pero en fin que le voy ha a hacer.

Bueno de todas formas ten cuidado dice mientras termina con la corbata, la mujer le da un suave beso en los labios y luego pregunta ¿Te espero despierta?; Shhh, no mejor no duerme bien preciosa dice el general, mientras le acaricia suavemente los labios y responde a su beso.

Tras separarse, el hombre dice, Nos vemos luego.

* * *

(Mientras con Kath e Isabella):

Vale, Isa, Nos hemos perdido, dice Kath, hemos pasado por el arbol tres veces, Vamos a parar un rato; Por Dios Kath no no hemos perdido, yo no me pierdo fui Chica exploradora cuando era niña, y consegui todas las insignias asi que es imposible que nos hayamos perdido.

Bueno, bueno, pero ese arbol lo hemos visto, y ese, y ese, y ese, dice Kath rapidamente; Vale Mujer ya sabemos que tienes una memoria fotografica, pero no hace falta que lo demuestres, y si crees que puedes hacerlo mejor, venga adelante, reta Isabella a Kath entre enfadada y divertida.

Bueno, vamos por aqui, creo que si encontramos un claro podriamos buscar una ruta para llegar a Akron, dice Kath a su amiga.

''Bueno no es mala idea'', piensa la pelinegra mientras la sigue, a traves del follaje; ¿Asi que fuiste chica exploradora?, pregunta Kath.; Si lo fui no lo decia en broma, ¿Por?; Oh por nada yo tambien lo fui, responde Kath simplemente, era la lider de la tropa 35645.

Tu tambien eras lider tambien, yo lo era de la tropa 46231, que casualidad verdad; Oye Isa, no quisiera cambiar de tema pero mira, ahi hay un lago, deberiamos, pasar la noche alli, Dice Kath al encontrar un claro.

Vaya, Dice Isa sorprendida, Esto es la suerte del principiante, Añade; Si,sera eso, Izzy, responde Kath con una pequeña sonrisa de Suficiencia; Ves, es una suerte espectacular, repite Isa, para Molestar a su Amiga; Si muy bien, que, si que he tenido Suerte, vamos a dejar el tema Guapa, que ya ralla un poquito, dice Kath con sorna

* * *

(Con Jhon y Augostus, un par de horas despues)

Bueno, Augostus, te veo raro, te pasa, algo estas bien, Pregunta Jhon al ver al ingeniero en un estado casi apatico; ¿Eh?, no estoy bien dice augostus, solo estaba pensando si de verdad soy util en este viaje, tu eres un crack peleando y los demas no son malos, pero yo no se pelear, soy un inutil, un estorbo, dice Augostus con Amargura.

¡Vaya!, hombre no seas tan duro, contigo mismo, Si es por lo de Gordo, solo era una broma, sabes que soy un poco cabron, replica Jhon impresionado ante las duras palabras que el cientifico se ha dicho a si mismo-

No si cabron eres, pero yo soy un torpe, un inutil y ya esta cuando lleguemos a Akron, lo mejor para todos sera que me quede ay, por que dudo que sirva de algo en Philadelphia.

Bueno, es tu vida, haz lo que quieras, responde Jhon, indiferente, hago yo la primera guardia, añade sentandose junto al fuego mientras el cientifico se tumba.

* * *

(Con Ferb y Helena):

Ferb entra corriendo dentro de una cueva, y Helena le esta esperando, ahi. Ferb se agacha un momento cansado, Porque poco, ¿Estas bien?, Helena.

Mejor que tu, mira que hemos tenido mala suerte, Esa patrulla nos ha descolocado el dia, que tal tienes esa herida, dejame verla, dice Helena, acercandose a Ferb.

No es nada, solo es un corte, el que me lo hizo seguro que esta mucho peor, que yo, dice ferb apartandose un poco, de Helena.

Ni Hablar, Ferbotch, hay que desinfectarlo, y coserlo, observa Helena seria, y dudo lo que lo puedas hacer tu solo, dice aun mas seria; Bueno, tu ganas, coselo, anda, dice ferb suspirando, brevemente; Cabezota eres como tu hermano, bueno, tu hermano es peor, cconfiesa Helena a Ferb.

Vaya dime algo que no sepa, Helena; Eso es difiicil, sabes mucho, y seguramente conoces a tu hermano mejor que yo; ¿Que tal estas?, Helena, mejor, pregunta Ferb mirandola a los ojos fijamente; No se a que te refieres, dice Helena bajando la mirada.

Me refiero a Django, escuche vuestra conversacion, lo que te dijo te dolio aunque no quieras admitirlo, replica Ferb; Helena se queda callada concentrada solo en la cicatriz, de Ferb, Tras un rato, Helena termina el trabajo y sin decir nada se aparta de Ferb.

¿Helena?, Pregunta Ferb, Inseguro; Mi Vida Privada no es asunto tuyo, ferb, que te quede claro; Ferb trago saliva y tomo nota para la proxima.

* * *

(Con Baljeet y Bufford, en el mismo sitio, donde el grupo se hacian separado).

Un lobo Aulla, a la luna, sobresaltando a ambos; Eso ha sonado muy cerca, dice Temblando, el hindu al mirar al lado bufford, esta intentando subirse a un arbol; Bufford, ¿Tienes miedo?, pregunta Baljeet; MIEDO, yo de unos perros de un metro de alto, eh SI.

Un ruido de maleza moviendose, sobresalta al hindu y al maton que se giran temblando; Por favor Baljeet dime que has pisado un trozo de Madera, suplica Bufford; NO, ¿Quien crees que es?, dice Baljeet con la ballesta moviendose por el temblor de sus manos; Y yo que se Bigfoot, responde el Maton; O el chupacabras, eso no existe..., ¿o?..,quiero decir no se ha podido demostrar, replica EL hindu, con cara de pocos amigos.

La maleza se vuelve a mover, y una sombra se acerca hacia e, llos; ''Ya esta es el fin, estamos muertos'', Piensa el indio; Bufford suelta un chillido al ver la sombra y Baljeet le mira en serio, Bufford; Tu apunta a la figura y matala sea lo que sea

¿A quien quereis matar?, responde una voz femenina; AHHHHHHHHHHHHGHT, gritan los dos, asustados al escuchar una voz detras de ellos, que .

* * *

(De nuevo, con las chicas):

Bueno ya tengo la cena, dice Kath, mostrandole a Isabella dos truchas de un buen tamaño; Y el desayuno tambien no, responde Isa Sonriendo.

Si, bueno tambien, dice la Kath con una sonrisa; Por cierto me he encontrado una zona de aguas termales cerca de aqui, hace tiempo que no me baño, dice Isa,

Mañana lo hablamos mejor, pero a mi me pasa lo mismo, a veces creo que me voy a despertar con una seta en el cuerpo; Dice pensativa mientras clava las truchas en un palo y las pone al fuego; Mira las duchas, es lo que mas echo de menos de cuando habia electricidad.

Si eso, que bueno era una ducha fria en verano, Isa la mira picara, Piensas lo mismo que yo; Si es que pasemos de la cena y vayamos a darnos un baño, si creo que si, estamos pensando lo mismo; ¿Vamos?, pregunta la morocha; Vamos responde Kath sin pensarselo mucho.

Un rato despues las chicas ya se estaban metiendo en las aguas.

Ay que gusto, dice Kath meterse en el agua, Hacia tiempo que no hacia esto, apenas recordaba lo bien que se estaba, ¿Isa?.

Isa estaba a su lado completamente sumergida y con lo ojos cerrados, tras un rato Isa, saca la cabeza con el agua chorreandole por los Cabellos, Falta algo, ah ya se espera un momento, dice saliendo del agua y corriendo hacia la mochila, sacando una pequeña Petaca, bebiendo un poco de ella y volviendo a dentro.

¿Quieres?, dice Isa señalandole Una Petaca de Ron; ISA, señala el vientre; Estoy Embarazada, no puedo beber, responde Kath un poco molesta; Cierto se me olvido, contesta Isa, riendo, lo siento, mala suerte porque esto esta de muerte, dice bebiendo otro trago.

Estupendo y encima eres alcoholica, dice riendo al ver que Isa se termina la petaca de un trago; ¿Que?, dice Isa medio Borracha; Nada, nada, no he dicho nada.

* * *

(De nuevo con Baljeet y Bufford):

Baljeet, entrabre los ojos y ve a una chica de unos 20 años mirandole con Interes, el Hindu se levanta rapidamente y se golpea con una rama baja.

¿Quien eres?, ¿Que quieres?, Pregunta Nervioso; Eh, Tranquilo viejo, estaba perdida en el bosque y me encontre con vosotros, Al verme os dio algo, gritasteis y bueno os chocasteis entre vosotros, y caistes aturdidos. Decidi quedarme con vosotros hasta que os repusierais, mi nombre es Vivi, dice dandole la mano al Hindu.

Nosotros tambien estamos perdidos tenemos que llegar a Silver Lake cerca de Akron, ¿sabes por donde tenemos que ir?, pregunta el Hindu; Oye ¿estas bien?, estas muy palida.

Vengo..., me escape de Akron, hace un par de semanas, Akron es la peor ciudad del mundo, esa ciudad provee de esclavos y esclavas a toda la republica, En esa ciudad estan las peores personas de toda la republica, Puede que a Chicago la consideren la ciudad sin ley pero Akron es un infierno.

Nos podrias guiar, Vivi, tenemos que reunirnos con unos amigos en Silver Lake, si vienes de ahi, nos puedes ayudar.

No lo se, acabo de conoceros pero pareceis buenas personas, sin embargo estar en esa ciudad me produce escalofrios, no quisiera estar mas de lo necesarios; Te protegeremos dice Baljeet decido, no tienes nada que temer;

Vosotros, temo entonces dice vivi con Sorna.

''Kath, a ver si nos has llevado a la boca del lobo'', piensa el Hindu, Quedate esta noche con nosotros y piensalo, mañana salimos hacia Silver lake si decides acompañarnos nos haras mas facil el camino, dice Baljeet, tras pensar un momento.

* * *

**Se lo que estais pensando, es una tonteria hacer una separacion, pero en los siguiente capitulos para llegar a silver Lake, las Parejas tendran sus propias aventuras, descubriran secretos y se haran algo mas fuertes, El nuevo personaje Vivi, espero que os guste ya que sera la guia de los torpes Baljeet y Bufford. **

**Tambien me centrare algo mas en Dyade y su interaccion Familiar con Robert y Charlie, Doof, se hara todavia mas loco y sadico, en fin en esta parte de la historia espero engancharos de verdad a la historia se que el capitulo 10 me quedo flojo pero espero compensarlo con una docena de capitulos muy buenos y en los que ocurriran muchas cosas.**

**Asi que en fin espero que os guste, opinen pongan reviews o algo, que no cuesta nada, solo escribir en el cuadro final (Yo siempre que leo algo escribo algun review).**

**Venga nos vemos.**


	12. Capitulo 12

**Bueno, aqui tenemos el capitulo 12 de REVOLUTION, espero que les guste, y no duden en opinar aunque sea con mensaje privado, disfruten de la lectura  
**

* * *

**REVOLUTION:**

* * *

Capitulo 12. Un Dios Cruel I.

(Al dia Siguiente, con las chicas)

Isabella, se levanta tocandose, la frente y medio mareada mira el cielo completamente despejado y Soleado; ¿Que ha pasado?, pregunta dubitativa mirando a Kath; Bueno, Teniendo en cuenta lo que paso ayer diria que te pasaste un poco con el Ron, dice pasandole un petaca Vacia; Bueno una petaca no es mucho, Replica la morocha viendo la petaca vacia.

Si, lo que pasa es que fueron esa, seguida de otras dos, y bueno digamos que despues me obsequiaste con un pequeño baile en medio de las aguas termales; Calla, calla, no me hables, no quiero saber nada mas, Suplica Isa roja de pies a cabeza.

Por cierto no vas un poco ligerita de Ropa hoy, dice Kath aguantandose la risa; ¿A que te refieres?, dice Isa Desconcertada; A ver Guapa mirame, luego, mira hacia abajo, en serio no notas nada raro, dice Kath poniendose seria. Isa mira hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que esta completamente desnuda, soltando un Improperio se dispone a coger la ropa, mientras Kath intenta mantener el orgullo de su amiga lo mas alto posible, No riendose a carcajadas.

(Media Hora despues, ya con todo en su sitio):

Isa, se sienta al lado de Kath, todavia quitandose algunas lagrimas de la risa; Me lo recordaras toda la vida, ¿Verdad?, Dice Isa Mirandola como instintos asesinos; Vamos no tienes nada raro que esconder, de echo tienes un cuerpo de infarto amiga, aunque lo que es cierto que deberias controlar, lo que tomas, dice Kath todavia tomandola el pelo.

SI, no se lo que me paso, supongo que llevaba tiempo en tension, y ayer fue uno de los pocos dias en lo que me relaje, de verdad; Por tu Bien, y supongo que por el mio, no te relajes tanto la proxima vez.

Tomo Nota, dice Isa, Sonriendo timidamente; ¿Oye y esa peca que tienes entre los pe...?; PERO QUIERES DEJAR EL TEMITA EN PAZ, grita Isa, ya un poquito harta, haciendo que Kath suelte otra carcajada.

* * *

(Con Baljeet y Bufford):

Bufford se despierta,y se encuentra Baljeet, Charlando con una chica de no mas de veinte años, de un espeso pelo pelirrojo que le cae por la espalda formando bucles; Buenos dias, gruñe.

Ah Hola Bufford, por cierto esta chica es tu Bigfoot dice con Guasa; Y tu Chupacabras, contesta el Maton cerrando la boca a su amigo, Encantado soy Bufford, ¿y usted es?; Me llamo Vivi, responde la Pelirroja, un placer Viejo, dice la chica con una sonrisa.

Me ha llamado Viejo, dice Bufford, mirando a Baljeet, atonito; Si, Por desgracia, Si lo ha hecho, aconstumbrate, conmigo tambien lo hace, le dice baljeet a bufford, casi resignado.

En fin, ustedes quieren que les lleve a Silver Lake, lo hare con una condicion, no nos acercaremos a Akron , daremos un pequeño rodeo.

Eh, espera jovencita, ¿un rodeo?, Hemos quedado en ese sitio en dos semanas, y hemos perdido un dia; Vaya, que pena tendremos que caminar mas horas, entonces; podreis seguir mi ritmo, viejos dice Vivi, ajustando su mochila y poniendose en movimiento.

Bufford apunta a Vivi con la ballesta, ¿Puedo?, pregunta a Baljeet; Tch, tch, ni se te ocurra, la necesitamos, aguanta sus borderias que tu eras peor con su edad, dice Baljeet siguiendo a la Joven, tras ajustar la mochila. Bufford coge la mochila y se la coloca, mientras refunfuña; ''dos semanas con esta niñata, quien sea que dirige el cotarro de ahi arriba, dame fuerzas'', dice siguiendo a Baljeet.

* * *

(Con Augostus y Jhon):

Eh, Tu Gordo, despierta, Vamos, Dice Jhon dandole a una pequeña patada a Augostus que esta profundamente dormido,; Eh, Que dice medio adormilado, vamos hombre, si es pronto y conociendote me vas a tener andando todo el dia.

No vamos a caminar, estupido dice lanzandole un palo de unos ochenta centimetros de largo y bastante grueso, mientras que en la

* * *

otra mano tenia otro palo de similar tamaño; ¿Que cojones voy ha hacer con esto?, Jhon, dice enfadado.

Ayer dijiste que no sabias luchar, que eras un inutil , un lastre, Bien, tienes razon eres un torpe, gordo y lastre, eres el meno util de todo el equipo y como he llegado a sentir cierta cercania con esa panda de Locuelos, hasta el punto de preocuparme lo que les pueda pasar con ellos, a ellos, he decidido instruirte estas dos ultimas semanas para que el resto no tenga que preocuparse de un gordo lloron.

Vaya Gracias por los halagos, dice Augostus con Sorna, y no he pedido tu ayuda, dice devolviendole el palo y dandose la vuelta, Eh Augostus, 1ª leccion nunca des la espalda a tu enemigo, dice golpeando al Ingeniero por la espalda y lanzandole el palo que le habia devuelto Augostus

Ahora veras, cabron, dice Augostus levantandose molesto, Cogiendo el palo, el ex-ingeniero, se avalanza sobre Jhon, y lanzando a Jhon un poderoso golpe a Jhon que lo para con Facilidad.

Mira Augostus, tienes fuerza, pero te falta tecnica, dice esquivando otro golpe y golpenado a Augostus en la nuca, haciendo que este maldiga su suerte. Tras unos 45 minutos de entrenamiento Jhon para un golpe de un dolorido Augostus que habia recibido mas de una docena de Golpes de su ''Entrenador'', harto del palo Augostus quiso lanzarlo lo mas lejos posible.

No lo lances guardalo te servira para esta noche, avisa Jhon a Augostus, que estaba ya en posicion de lanzamiento; Bueno, Pero intenta no golpear tan fuerte la proxima vez, replica Augostus Malhumorado; Ah, vamos que tu cres que un enemigo te va a ir dando toquecitos de nenaza, vamos aguanta el dolor, dice Jhon riendo, vamos descansa en 45 minutos salimos, avisa Jhon.

* * *

(De nuevo con Baljeet, Vivi, y Bufford):

Oye, si no es molestia, ¿de donde eres?, Vivi; Naci, en Philadelphia, pero llevo casi toda mi vida viviendo en ese infierno, de Akron, vamos por aqui, no tengo agua, por aqui cerca hay un riachuelo.

¿Oye para que quereis ir a Silver Lake?, Pregunta la pelirroja, interesada; Es solo una parada, nuestro destino es Philadelphia, queremos ir a rescatar a un amigo, responde Baljeet; Vivi, mira a Baljeet y a Bufford, ¿Vosotros?, vaya espero que no seais solo vosotros, dice Vivi, porque si no lo veo jodido para vuestro amigo, De todas formas, Philadelphia, es una zona muy tensa, ahi, se supone que esta la base Rebelde, pero aun, no los han encontrado, Es una zona muy tensa y peligrosa cruzar pensylvania, añade, la joven, encogiendose de hombros, es vuestra vida.

El grupo llega a un pequeño rio, y Vivi se sube un poco los pantalones, y se acerca al rio para coger un poco de Agua, El hindu, se fija en ese momento en una pequeña marca circular grabada en el tobillo de la chica; El hindu, se queda pensativo, un rato, cuando vuelve en si, se encuentra con Vivi, un poco mas lejos.

Vamos, Viejos, todavia, queda mucho camino, Dice la chica, esperando a que Baljeet y Bufford se acerquen; No va a parar de decir eso, ¿verdad?, dice Bufford.

No, creo que no, responde Baljeet, sonriendo al ver a su amigo tan alterado.

* * *

(Con Ferb y Helena, Unas Horas despues):

Ferb, se situa con dificultad cerca, de Helena que llevaba todo el dia callada; Eh, espera Helena, espera, dice Ferb resoplando, Vamos con mas calma, llegaremos, bien aunque vayamos a un ritmo menor; Helena se queda mirando a Ferb, sin contestarle, finalmente se da la vuelta y sigue avanzando, aunque a menor, velocidad, sin embargo un ruido, la pone en alerta.

¿Has oido eso?, pregunta Helena a Ferb; ¿Que?, dice Ferb desconcertado; he oido algo extraño, sigueme, dice Helena corriendo y metiendose entre la maleza, ESPERA, grita Ferb, siguiendola.

Un rato despues Helena, contempla desde cierta altura a un grupo de hombres y mujeres encadenados, mientras una docena de guardias armados, les obligan a caminar, el chasquido del latigo resuena en los oidos de la rubia, que aprieta el tronco del arbol, con fuerza.

Ferb, llega hacia donde esta Kath y contempla la imagen con estupor, ¿Que es esto?, pregunta Ferb sin girar la cabeza; Trafico de Esclavo, el negocio mas execrable y asqueroso, posible, en solo quince años hemos vuelto a los tiempos de la guerra civil, dice Helena, golpeando, el tronco, llena de Ira.

Vamonos, esto no nos incumbe, dice Ferb apartando la mirada de esa vision; En serio, eso es lo que vas ha hacer, ferb apartar la vista, no me esperaba esto de ti, dice Helena, mirandole por primera vez, tenemos que hacer otras cosas, Helena, no podemos perder el tiempo, dice Ferb.

Aunque apartes la mirada eso, esa imagen, seguira dentro de ti, esa vision te ira carcomiendo, por dentro, somos seres sociales, y en teoria, deberiamos vivir en armonia, sin embargo a lo largo de la historia, el hombre siempre ha buscado la forma de dañar a su propia especie, buscando cualquier diferencia, por pequeña que sea, para tratar con inferioridad a los demas, Si Dios ha sido tan cruel de hacernos asi, me parece una mala jugarreta por su parte, Yo nunca cambiare mis ideales, Aunque me cueste la vida, les ayudare, con o sin tu ayuda, porque yo he decidido ser asi, replica Helena, dirigiendose hacia el lugar de la caravana.

Nos superan en numero, dice Ferb en vano, viendo como la rubia desaparece; Ferb se queda pensativo y suspirando acompaña a la Rubia; Esta bien, te ayudare, pero espero que tengas alguna, Idea; Helena Sonrie, solo sigueme, dice finalmente.

* * *

(Mientras con Khat e Isabella):

Eh, Isa, dice Kath pasandole el brazo por el hombro, ¿te pasa Algo?, te veo rara, si es por los comentarios de esta mañana, ya te he pedido perdon.

Bah, olvidalo, Isa, no es por eso, ''es otra cosa'', piensa la morocha; Ah, una por cierto, tengouna pregunta, Porque tienes, tatuado el simbolo Hippie en el tobillo, Te uniste a alguna comuna hippie si es que existen, hoy en dia.

No te lo puedo contar Kath, es un secreto; Oh Vamos, despues de lo que paso ayer noche y hoy, pocos secretos me puedes guardar, no crees guapa.

Isa, se queda callada, un momento, finalmente suspira;¿y bien?, dice Kath mirandola con sus ojos verdes, Bueno, pero esto no lo debe saber nadie mas, Como sabras actualmente existen en . y en parte del mundo un pequeño grupo de disidentes, Los rebeldes, este grupo intenta llegar a la situacion en la que viviamos antes, es decir, quiere volver a lcrear los EEUU.

¿Y el simbolo Hippie?, porque muy yanki no es; Sin embargo los rebeldes entienden, que el sistema anterior era injusto, y hasta cierto punto suicida, por eso mismo, pretenden resolver, los problemas del Capitalismo, con algo mas de sentido comun, que nuestros antiguos gobernantes. La forma de reconocer, a un rebelde es porque suele llevar un simbolo identificatorio.

En la republica de Doofenshmirtz, es el simbolo Hippie en California, El arce Canadiense, en Texas, la bandera de los EEUU, y en Washingtown, el Aguila calva.

Vamos me estas diciendo que eres una rebelde; Si, pero Jhon odia a los rebeldes, y ellos a el, es complicado, por eso no revele nada al grupo.

Bueno, pero no pasa nada, bueno al fin y al cabo luchas por tus ideas, no me voy a cabrear por eso, de hecho segun me has contado los rebeldes quieren hacer una buena labor, dice Kath. Por desgracia, hay algunos que son extremistas y haran lo que sea para cumplir su proposito y...

¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que te has callado?, dice Kath, Espera he oido algo raro, responde Isa como respuesta, En estado de alerta, moviendose por la zona, descubre que han sido inmaginaciones suyas, se da la vuelta, Bah, seran inmaginaciones mias.

Sin embargo detras de ella, Kath vislumbra una figura acercandose, rapidamente, Cuidado, Detras tuyo, grita la Morena, ¿Que?, pregunta Isa, girandose sin embargo algo la golpea fuertemente en la cabeza, tirandola al suelo y dejandola desmayada.

Kath, no se demora y desenvaina, el machete, dispuesta a combatir, a ese extraño personaje, antes de que pudiese acabar, la joven recibe otro fuerte golpe en la cabeza, tirandola al suelo, Lo ultimo que vislumbra la joven es una pareja de hombres vestidos totalmente de cuero negra que atan a Isa, Finalmente Kath, se desmaya aturdida, por el golpe.

* * *

(Con Helena y Ferb):

Helena se acerca a un tronco cercano a la caravana y ferb la sigue, Cuando estan ahi, Helena susurra; Escucha Ferb, ve con cuidado a otro lado en cuanto el primer hombre caiga con mi disparo, tu disparas, tambien, eso provocara confusion, y dara tiempo, a cargar las ballestas entre ambos disparos, te ha quedado claro, no la cagues,

Cuando ferb Se ah ido, Helena espera un tiempo, finalmente suspirando, carga la ballesta, apunta a una de los vigilantes de la caravana y dispara, la flecha se clava certeramente en la frente de un hombre que cae, alertando a los guardias. Helena se mueve de su sitio, a uno un poco mas a la derecha

¿Que ha sido eso?, pregunta uno; Estad atentos, parece una emboscada, al parecer ahi gente que no sabe capturar a sus propios esclavos tiene que robar.

La flecha de Ferb se clava en el pecho de otro hombre y le mata al instante, provocando aun mas nerviosismo en la caravana, Helena dispara de nuevo y mata a otro, en unos quince minutos, Once hombres ha caido, Helena sale de su escondite apuntando al jefe, que solo puede levantar las manos asustado.

Ferb sale de su escondite, y va hacia Helena, temiendose lo peor; Helena mira al hombre de arriba a abajo, con cara de absoluto asco, y musita suavemente pero con una voz que no admitia discusion que los liberase.

El hombre asustando libera a cada una de las personas que forman un corro que deja al esclavista, a ferb y a Helena; Helena deja de apuntar al esclavista que respira tranquilo, pero al ver que helenca saca su machete, vuelve a ponerse nervioso.

Date la vuelta, dice Helena; ¿Que vas ha hacer?, pregunta Ferb, Helena solo sonrie, y ferb Empalidece, No espera no lo hagas, grita Ferb al ver que Helena alza el machete y le rebana el cuello al esclavista, que cae unos segundos despues de su cabeza.

¿Que has hecho?, pregunta ferb, mirando al cadaver, Hice lo que tenia que hacer, responde Helena Friamente, si no lo hubiese matado seguramente hubiese seguido esclavizando a gente inocente, lo mejor que este hombre ha podido hacer es haber muerto.

Si, ese hombre era un Cabron, pero eso no te da derecho a Andar cortando cabezas, como Conan el barbaro, responde Ferb muy enfadado, ante la actitud de la rubia; esta no lo escucha solo se da la vuelta y saluda a la gente, que agradece que esa chica les haya salvado, tras un rato el grupo se dispersa dejando al peliverde y a la rubia solos rodeados,de los cadaveres de los guardias.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos, dice Helena, sin mirar a Ferb entrando dentro del bosque, seguida de cerca por Ferb que la mira con caras de Malas Pulgas, y rondandole una pregunta en la cabeza, ''¿Que ocurrio en Gary que la ha cambiado tanto?''.

* * *

(Unas Horas despues, En el grupo de Baljeet, en una parada para descansar, mientras bufford, va a por el agua, Baljee, se queda con la pelirroja.)

Bueno, cinco minutos y seguimos, que ya llevamos un buen rato descansando, Oh, estais cansados, ya carcas; Hombre otro sinonimo de Viejo, que bien, responde Baljeet, con sorna.

No, no estamos cansados, Vivi, cuando fuiste a coger agua, me fije en un marca, hecha con hierro candente, ¿Que significa, esa marca?, Pregunta Baljeet; Vivi, no responde, pero su cara empieza a empalidecer, rapidamente, finalmente Palida como un muerto.

No, quiero hablar de ello, responde, intentando cambiar de tema; Escuchame, preciosa, tu actitud me escama, quiero que me cuentes, lo que te ha pasado, tu actitud, al escuchar mi pregunta ha sido de panico, dice Baljeet severo. Sea cual sea tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo, Puedes confiar en mi, dice el hindu algo mas tranquilo.

Vivi, entrecierra los ojos y suspirando responde, esta bien, te lo contare esta, noche, Creo..., Me parece que puedo confiar en ti, pero en tu amigo no.

* * *

(Esa misma noche , con Jhon y Augostus):

Augostus, se dispone a sentarse, pero Jhon niega con la cabeza;Quieto amigo, es hora de entrenar, dice Jhon entregandole el palo de esta mañana; Oh, en serio, otra vez tengo tantos moratones que mañana no me voy a poder ni levantar, dice Augostus levantandose con dificultad.

Jhon le entrega el palo y enseguida empiezan a pelear, tras un buen rato en el que Augostus recibe una nueva coleccion de golpes por parte de Jhon, paran, tras un rato en silencio, Augostus, lo romper, ¿Crees que los demas estan bien?, pregunta a Jhon; Seguro que estan bien, saben cuidarse, les veremos en silver Lake seguro.

Eso, espero, espero que no les ocurra ningun percance, en el camino.

* * *

(Mientras, con el grupo de Baljeet):

Baljeet, mira al fuego, fijamente, observando como su amienemego, por fin conciliaba el sueño, tras asegurarse con algunos ronquidos de su compañero que este esta dormido, se levanta y se dirige hacia un pequeño riachuelo, donde le espera una joven pelirroja, Vivi, su nueva compañera.

Bueno, estamos solos, ¿Puedes contarme tu historia?, dice Baljeet; La joven entrecierra un par de veces los ojos, antes de nada quiero decirte que mi historia sera larga, vamos quiero decir, que estaremos un buen rato, tambien he de decirte que es una historia muy fuerte, que me ha supuesto y me ha provocado traumas de, los que no se si llegare a recuperarme algun dia.

Cuenta la historia, jovencita, no te andes por la ramas; Esta bien...''Como te comente hace un par de dias, Akron es la ciudad esclavista mas importante, provee de esclavos a toda la republica, La esclavitud se legalizo apenas empezo el apagon y afecto a miles de personas que fueron, convertidas en esclavas de la noche a la mañana, una de esas personas fui yo...

* * *

Kath se desperto con un dolor de cabeza insoportable, la pelinegra sacude la cabeza y se encuentra en un claro del bosque con tres personas, de aspecto amenazador, a su lado se encuentra a Isa, atada a un arbol, la joven se da cuenta de que ella tambien lo esta...

¿Que esta pasando?, pregunta Kath, todavia confusa; Problemas, dice Isa solamente; Kath trago saliva, y empezo a buscar soluciones para arreglar una situacion que no pintaba, nada, pero que nada bien.

Vaya, dice uno de los hombres, escupiendo las palabras, al fin nuestra cosecha se ha despertado, y es una muy buena cosecha, son unas piezas impresionantes.

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno fin de la primera parte de este episodio, el siguiente capitulo contara la historia de Vivi y como las chicas se las arreglaran para salir de este embrollo, que se han encontrado, en fin creo que este es un buen capitulo bastante largo, espero sus opiniones, no duden ni un instante en valorar la historia opinen, critiquen y pongan reviews, todo lo ponen me sirve para mejorar la historia, quisiera agradecer A Fisherprice y Agente I (Albilla), por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo.**

**Nos vemos, en el siguiente capitulo o en sus historias en el caso de que escriban aqui.**

**El Siguiente capitulo de Corre, que viene (El ultimo, esta en proceso y espero subirlo el domingo, con ese capitulo termina esa historia tan loca y tan divertida, pero seguira, con algunos bonus especiales, igual de hilarantes y mejor mas largos).**


	13. Capitulo 13

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia y gracias por lo reviews, espero queel siguiente capitulo les guste aun mas, asi que por favor peguense a sus ordenadores o lo que sea y disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 13.- Un Dios Cruel II.

* * *

- ¿Fuiste esclava?, pregunta Baljeet; Hasta hace poco si, me escape de Akron, de mis supuestos dueños, empezare de cero, responde vivi; lo siento por ello,dice baljeet; no necesito tu compasion viejo.

Esa marca que viste es un marca que indica esa , condicion, asi es posible distinguir a los esclavos de los que no, te la hacen segun te compran con un metal al rojo vivo , te dejan una imperecedera; Me pase mis dos primeros años llorando, por haber perdido a mis padres, por mi condicion, por los maltratos al fin y al cabo era una niña, de eso años solo recuerdo a otra esclava, tenia como unos quince años, me cuido, cuido de mi hasta que un dia, se escapo, huyo, no recuerdo como se llamaba, pero me ayudo mucho.

Los siguiente años trabaje como sirvienta, cuidaba la casa, ponia el fuego, lo unico que recuerdo eran los maltratos continuos que me dabn cuando hacia algo mal, me golpeaban como si fuese una perra, bueno casi trataban a los perros mejor que a sus esclavos, Con 16 años la cosa cambio, deje de ser solo su sirvienta y..., Vivi, se callo, el hindu pudo ver en sus ojos, la verdad.

Te violaron, ¿verdad?, respondio El hindu rojo de ira , Una y otra vez, dijo vivi imperceptiblemenr, enseguida eso se convirtio en rutina, dejaba la mente en blanco, no pensaba en nada, pero hace poco, decidi huir, de ahi, me escape, estaba huyendo, cuando me encontre con vosotros. Bien, te he contado mi historia, Puedes confiar en mi.

Baljeet, se apoyo al lado de un arbol, anonadado, no sabia que decir.

- ¿Y ahora que vas ha hacer?, me trataras de forma distinta- dice Vivi con los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Que?, NO, Porque te voy a tratar de forma distinta por ser esclava, dice Baljeet mirando a la pelirroja con incredulidad.

- En la sociedad que se ha creado, la marca de esclavo es una condicion de la que no te puedes librar, solo puedes salir de aqui irte lejos y rezar para que no vean esa marca, si descubren lo que eres te trataran de forma distinta, aunque no te conozcan, responde Vivi, apoyada en un arbol.

- Lo siento Mucho, dice Baljeet; ¿y?, para que te disculpas, tu no hiciste nada de eso, no me hiciste nada, responde Vivi, y no necesita tu compasion, añade, si vas a seguir asi, vete, quiero estar sola.

- No es bueno, dejar tus problemas en tu interior, y no no te estaba compadeciendo, si tu quieres seguir asi, no es mi problema solo te digo que si alguna vez me encuentro con algun esclavista, no quedara nada reconocible de el cuando termina, dice Baljeet mientras se Marcha.

Cuando Baljeet se va , Vivi se sienta en el tronco mientras recuerda esos años; No sabes nada, no lo sabes, Viejo dice para si misma, con los ojos de lagrimas.

* * *

(Mientras con las chicas)

- Bueno Camarada, Cual te parece Mejor pieza, pregunta uno de los Hombres sonriendo siniestramente; Yo diria que esa, dice el otro señalando a Kath.

- Bien dice el Gorila yendo hacia Kath mientras el otro se da la vuelta, Isabella, se revuelve inquieta sabiendo lo que iba a suceder de un momento a otro, y consigue sacar la navaja que tenia en la bota, despues comienza a cortar las cuerdas que la mantenian aprisionada, mientras mira a Kath, las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzan y Isab siente un escalofria, Isabella la mira de nuevo como queriendo decir '' Revuelvete'', Kath entiende el mensaje y solo asiente y baja la mirada.

Cuando el gorila se acerca a Kath este sonrie siniestramente mientras levanta bruscamente la barbilla de Kath, esta mira de forma desafiante al Hombre que rie de forma estruendosa

- Veamos cuanto puedes mantener es mirada perra, dice mientras se abalanza hacia Kath y le intenta quitar la ropa, Kath no dice nada solo se revuelve y un instante le pega una patada en la entrepierna y el hombre se revuelve en el Suelo dolorido.

- Ante una escoria como tu mantedre esta mirada hasta que te pudras en el infierno, dice con amargura, El hombre aun dolorido golpea en la cara a Kath, rompiendole el Labio inferior, El hombre rie de nuevo mientras se acerca a Kath hasta que su cara se queda a pocos centimetros de la Chica, finalmente el hombre termina quitandole la camisa, Vaya, al Parecer la perra sabia Morder, lo pagaras caro Puta.

Kath no lo duda un instante y le pega un cabezazo al hombre con todas sus fuerzas y rompiendole la Nariz, al Gorila que Grita de nuevo, en eso momento el otro hombre se da la vuelta para ver a su degenarado compañero gritando y viendo como Isa termina de soltarse.

Alto ahi, perra, dice a Isabella, La Morena, lanza la navaja con todas sus fuerzas y esta impacta en la garganta del Hombre haciendole caer hacia atras, despues golpea la Gorila con todas sus fuerza rompiendole algunos diente y dejandolo K.O, Mas tarde libera a Kath que coje su cuchillo y degüella al gorila matandolo.

Cuando recuperan sus cosas el hombre con la navaja clavada se la arranca y va directo hacia ellas, consiguiendo Apuñalar a Kath un par de veces en el Vientre, Isabella coje al hombre por el cuello y se lo retuerce hasta que lo consigue romper, luego intenta parar la hemorragia de su amiga.

- Aguanta, es posible que salgas de esta, dice Isabella.

- Vaya que animos ''es posible'', rapido dame Aguja creo que puedo auto coserme las herida, por suerte no son muy profundas, ocupate de una de las heridas , dice Kath mas calmada que su amiga, pasandole una de las agujas.

Tras un rato ambas consiguen cerrar las heridas y ambas se quedan ahi juntas, temblando levemente, y en silencio, Kath, rompe el silencio, oye izzy deberiamos movernos, dice nerviosa

- yo no me arriesgaria con esas heridas, replica Isa preocupada, Es mejor que nos movamos, sobre todo por la carniceria que hemos montado aqui, responde Kath, en ese momento un hombre de unos 35-40 años, rubio y alto con una cicatriz, que le atraviesa el brazo, surge entre la Maleza apuntando a las mujeres.

Isa, le observa, a la mujer ese hombre le recordaba a Alguien, pero no terminaba de ubicarlo, lo cierto es que a ella le sonaba de algo pero tenia la mente borrosa.

- ¿Habeis causado vosotras este desastre?, Pregunta interesado, el Rubio; ¿Porque?, responde Kath acaso eran tus Hombres; NO, eran las presas estos hombres eran esclavistas, habiamos realizado un partida de 3 hombres para acabar con ellos.

- Vaya, Esclavistas..., Como no nos hemos dado cuenta, dice Kath con ironia, pues vaya cazadores de pacotilla, responde enfadada Kath, el Hombre mira a Isabella molesto.

- ¿La he hecho algo malo?, pregunta, el Hombre; No, la han apuñalado esta herida supongo que eso le ha agriado el caracter, La mayoria del tiempo es una chica encantadora, responde Isa, ¿Donde tienes la Marca?.

- ¿marca?, ¿Que Marca?, dice El hombre fingiendo; No Me engañas Tu eres un rebelde, oh me vas ha decir que cazais esclavistas por diversion, que aplicados responde Isa Acercandose de forma sensual, haciendo que el hombre, trague saliva.

- Si oh me vas ha decir que no tienes tatuado una de estas dice quitandose la camisa y mostrandole, el simbolo Hippie. Bueno Camarada, me has pillado, venios con nosotros tenemos el campamento cerca alli os podran atender, dice ayudando a levantar a Kath.

- Por cierto nos hemos visto antes, ¿me resultas familiar?, pregunta el Hombre a Isa, si eso mismo me parecia a mi me recuerdas al alguien de mi juventud dice, Isa, Algun novio.

- Mira Recordaria a una novia tan guapa como tu, te lo aseguro, dice el Hombre, en ese momento un chapoteo se oye, seguido de un gemido, ambos miran a Kath que se agarra el vientre con cara de miedo.

- NO, dice Isa, agarrando a Kath, Vamos rapido esta mujer va a tener un aborto. El hombre grita - Coltrane, Spencer, venid rapido y enseguida vinieron dos hombres uno Moreno y el Otro asiatico y entre ambos llevan a Kath al campamento, rapidamente seguidos del hombre y con Isa cerrando la retaguardia.

Kath se sentia mareada, sabia lo que pasaba pero no queria creerlo, ella simplemente no queria perder esa pequeña vida que crecia en su interior, kath miro como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, y Kath solo pudo caer en esa remolino, todo se volvio Oscuro, No, musito antes de caer desmayada.

* * *

(Al Dia siguiente)

Kath se desperto toda sudada y se encontro con una Isa muy preocupada, que enseguida la abrazo, Kath sintio que el Abrazo la llenaba de calor y en cierto modo la reconfortaba. Queria seguir sintiendo ese abrazo, sin embargo una angustia la lleno de repente, el simple hecho de no sentir nada en su interior, le provoco un intenso sufrimiento que nadie podia entender, aun abrazada a Isa, Kath lloro, lloro por su hijo no nato, lloro porque a pesar de que dijo que no estaba segura de tenerlo le reconfortaba tener una parte de Phineas en su interior, ahora solo le quedaban dudas, estaba Sola, no tenia a Nadie a su lado, o al menos eso creia ella.

* * *

(Philadelphia, cuartel general)

Robb estaba nervioso, no sabia porque le habian llamado al despacho del coronel, cuando se abrio la puerto el coronel instructor y su padre entraron por la puerta, el joven afroamericano lo entendio todo

- Soldado Dyade, se le ha asignado un puesto de guardia en el palacio, es un gran honor defienda el palacio con su muerte dice el coronel, Robb sin embargo no escuchaba solo veia a su padre sonriendo

''Has sido tu verdad, viejo, has abusado de tu puesto, Padre, no quiero un puesto que no me haya ganado yo, te lo he dicho mil veces, viejo'', piensa el Joven con Amargura

- Sera un placer servir al emperador, dice robb Con cortesia; Se te ha asignado vigilar al preso Phineas Flynn y a Dunty Peterson.

Cumplire las ordenes dice Robb, de nuevo.

* * *

Augostus para un mandoble de Jhon que sorprendido rie, Bien vamos mejorando, Augostus no responde sola golpea de nuevo, sin embargo Jhon para su golpe con facilidad, y encadena una serie de Golpes que el Orondo ingeniero consigue parar con dificultas, agotado, Jhon se dispone a dar a Augostus un golpe de Gracia, que tira a Augostus al suelo.

Vamos Mejorando, gordo, dice Jhon con una media sonrisa mientras levanta a Augostus; Que bien, dice este respirando con dificultad.

* * *

Baljeet se despierta temprano, no ve a Vivi y se dispone a Buscarla donde la dejo, en el rio la joven pelirroja se encuentra desnuda mostrando a la naturaleza su cuerpo, esbelto y de gran Belleza, el indio no puede evitar quedarse boquiabierto, mas tranquilo el indio se retira discretamente, dejando intimidad a Vivi, cosa que podria Haber hecho antes,

De vuelta a su campamento se encuentra a Bufford medio levantado soltando un Gruñido, ¿Y bien donde esta ella?, pregunta el Maton con voz seca, en el rio, no te preocupes, no nos dejara tirados, dice Baljeet

¿Y eso como lo sabes Nerd?, pregunta bufford; No lo se, Confio en ella responde Solamente, el hindu.

* * *

(Con Ferb)

Ferb se desperto inquieto recordando los sucesos de ayer y en especial el momento en el que Helena le corto la cabeza al esclavista, ''¿que te habra pasado?'', piensa mirando a la chica profundamente dormida, el Peliverde no la reconocia la Muerte de Ginger no solo habia trastocado a Django, sino tambien a Helena, ua persona bastante alegre, que ahora estaba en un estado de tristeza e ira contenidas.

¿Que paso en el Baño?, ¿que Paso con Django?, dijo Pensativo Ferb.

* * *

(Indianapolis (indiana)

Un hombre, entra en un tugurio, el hombre de unos treinta años, con un Barba de varias semanas, se apoya en la barra, el cantinero al verle se pone serio, pero se relaja al ver que no viene en plan bronca.

¿Que desea?, dice de forma serie, Me conformo con algo que sea fuerte, dice el hombre con voz ronca, Tomate un Whisky, vaquero es lo mas fuerte que tenemos, el cantinero le pone un Whisky y el hombre se lo bebe de un trago, otro dice solamente

Vaya, un borracho lo que me faltaba dice el cantinero en voz baja mientras le pone otro whisky; El hombre se lo bebe rapido paga y se marcha, al salir de ahi coje su caballo y se va en direccion a Philadelphia, en su cabeza rondan algunas palabras sueltas de una mujer de pelo rubio, de un suceso ocurrido en Gary...

* * *

**Bueno solo decir que releyendo el capitulo me ha parecido uno de los mejores que he hecho tiene momentos, tragicos, dramaticos e intensos y mucha intriga algo suave, sobre los dos hombres, que si me habeis leido los capitulos anteriores alguno sabra quien es el ''vaquero''.  
**

**En fin espero que no hayan perdido el interes por la historia siento mucho no haber publicado antes pero no he tenido tiempo, en fin disfruten del capitulo, a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno, ademas todavia que muchos capitulos para que finalice esta historia. Bueno Me gustaria que opinasen con algun review, en fin solo opinen.  
**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo, Gphinbella93 se despide**


	14. Capitulo 14 Delicioso error

**Bueno gracias por seguir la historia y gracias a Fisherprice y Albilla por los reviews lo agradezco y tambien al resto de los lectores, el siguiente episodio contiene un episodio interesante que se ira desarrollando lentamente pero que sera al final de la saga la solucion a todo, y cuya historia ocupara el ultimo libro. ********Leanlo y **Disfruten .

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 14.- Delicioso error

(Campamento Rebelde)

Isabella sale de la tienda de Kath y suspira apenada, los sentia por ella, queria hacer algo mas por ella, pero la morena no podia, solo podia atenuar el dolor de esa perdida. Finalmente, Kath se haya dormido de nuevo, por lo Isa aprovecho para salir a tomar el aire y se encontro con el hombre que les habia llevado hasta alli.

¿Que tal esta?, pregunta preocupado, el rubio; esta destrozada y no es para menos, responde Isabella poniendose las manos sobre la cabeza, por creo que ya se de que me sonabas, Coltrane, el novio de la hermana de un amigo mio tenia un amigo llamado Coltrane, tu eres Jeremy, ¿Verdad?.

Jeremy sonrio, Isabella como no me habia dado cuenta antes ¿que haces por aqui?. Es una larga historia, no quiero aburrirte, te veo muy bien, responde Isa, ¿como, os unisteis a los rebeldes, que tal te va todo?

Bueno nos unimos practicamente cuando aparecio, y me va bien mi familia consiguio sobrevivir y mi hermana esta aqui, Sin embargo eso no contesta a mi pregunta, dice el joven serio. Bueno Phineas ha sido secuestrado, y somos la mision de rescate, en la entrada de Ohio nos separamos todos para reunirno en Silver Lake, hemos quedado con ellos en dos semanas, pero creo que esto nos atrasara.

Interesante voy a Hablar con el capitan Phineas es un hombre que la puede liar si inventa algo para Doofenshmirtz, y creo que tener a Phineas y a ferb en los rebeldes seria positivo tenerlo en nuestras filas. Sobre todo despues de lo de la 2ª dimension.

A si ya me acuerdo, pero ¿como nos acordamos de esto?, die Isabella; Ni idea responde Jeremy, pero se me ocurre una forma de recuperar el dia de hoy, tengo que hablar con el capitan.

* * *

(En algun lugar de Indiana):

El ''vaquero'' camina tranquilamente por el bosque, cuando se encuentra con cuatro milicianos, que le rodean, el caballo se encabrita y se escapa, como presintiendo que algo pasara, el hombre sin embargo se queda impasible, quieto mientras los milicianos se le acercan lentamente.

¿que hace aqui?, pregunta un miliciano con voz firme.

Ahora no se puede pasear solo, por el bosque tranquilamente

Resulta sospechoso, ultimamente los rebeldes han estado muy activas en las regiones del imperio, hemos tenido y resulta sospechoso, por lo que le ordenamos que venga con nosotros., dice agarrandole del hombro

Sueltame, dice el vaquero con calma. Que te suelte, vaya que imprudente, con esas pintas de loco que llevas debes ser de Georgia, aqui puede que puedas hablar al ejercito asi, pero no estas aqui, el ejercito es el poder, dice el miliciano riendo a carcajadas y golpeando al vaquero, que no se inmuta. Viendo como el grupo de milicianos se rie de el.

Rapidamente saca un cuchillo y agarra al hombre que le golpea y se lo clava el el cuello matandolo, el resto de la patrulla dispara pero el vaquero usa el cadaver del jefe de escuadron como escudo humano y se acerca, con el brazo libre saca un machete lanza el cadaver y con una velocidad inusitas mata al resto de hombres sin que estos pudiesen hacer nada.

Cuando termine mira a los cadaveres, ¿Ejercito?, sois Basura, no hay nada mas peligroso en este mundo que un hombre que no tiene nada que perder, susurra, Despues el hombre pega un Silbido y el caballo Vuelve, el hombre se sube a el dejando atras ese macabro panorama, teniendo solo un pensamiento en la cabeza. '' ¿Donde estais Chicos?, Os encontrare, nos veremos de nuevo, cuando el galope del caballo se aleja el bosque se queda de nuevo en silencio

* * *

(Campamento Rebelde, en algun lugar de Ohio).

Jeremy sale de la tienda del capitan y se encuentra con una Isabella, que le mira de forma expectante, Bueno ¿que ha pasado?, pregunta Isa, nerviosa; Ha aceptado he hablado con el capitan, le conte que ese hombre seria de gran ayuda para los rebeldes al igual que su hermano, y bueno digamos que nos ha encargado rescatarle.

Vale, nos hemos reunido en Silver Lake, dice Isa, pero como llegamos de forma calmada ahi, estando Kath como esta, Plantea Isabella, Bueno, esos hombres que matasteis, eran esclavistas, todo el estado esta lleno de esclavistas, asi que vamos a actuar como ellos, tengo un plan, vendran con nosotros Coltrane, Leon, Suzy, Maverick y Spencer. Nadie sospechara de una carreta con media docena de esclavos y sus conductores, Salimos en tres dias, explica Jeremy.

Ok, Avisare a Kath, dice Isabella, me alegro de verte, sano, Jeremy, dice Isa sacando una media sonrisa, dicho esto la Pelinegra, entre en la tienda de Kath, mientras Jeremy, se dispone a prepara todo.

(Dentro de la tienda)

Kath, se encuentra en un estado apatico, ya no lloraba no merecia la pena, sin embargo seguia en un estado de tristeza, La mujer se levanto con cuidado de la hamaca, para que no se abriesen las heridas que tenia en el vientre.

''Phineas, eres lo unico que queda en mi vida, Aunque me cueste la vida te rescatare, en ese momento vio la petaca de Whisky de Isabella, la cogio y bebio un trago'', lo juro ''Phineas, mi amor eres lo unico que me queda'', dice repitiendo ese pensamiento de forma casi obsesiva.

En un rato la mujer ya habia terminado la petaca y se sentia un poco mareada por lo que se sento un rato en la camam hasta que se le pasase, en ese momento Isa entro en la tienda y sus miradas se cruzaron ambas mujeres sintieron un escalofrio, sin embargo Isabella vio la Petaca y se preocupo.

¿Lo has bebido?, Pregunta, porque No lo necesitabas; Olvidar, un juramento, para que se bebe hoy en dia, en mi caso, es para jurar que le rescatare, y para olvidar, ambos son los motivos, al fin y al cabo estoy sola, solo me queda Phineas y el rescate puede fallar, probablemente incluso este ya muerto.

Phineas no esta muerto dice Isa Abrazando a su amiga, no lo esta y aunque lo estuviese no estas sola, como dijo Ferb le tienes a el, nunca estaras sola, quitate esas estupideces de la cabeza, Jamas estaras sola, no se porque le sigues dando vueltas a la cabeza a esas cosas, me tienes a mi, tienes a ferb, a Bufford y a Baljeet, tienes a Helena, deja de ser tan pesimista, en el mundo en el que vivimos, ya es lo suficiente duro como para ponerse en lo peor.

Apoyate en aquellos que sabes que te quieren, has cargado demasiado tiempo con demasiado peso, demasiadas emociones, demasiado dolor, Tu sola, pero no estas sola, nunca lo has estado es algo que has creido tu, ya que nadie te ha demostrado eso, si no todo lo contrario un enorme cariño, dice Isa, con una lagrima en los ojos.

Kath se queda muda, se queda observando esa mirada de ojos azules, esa mirada que permitiria hundirse a cualquiera dentro de ella, olvidando su dolor, olvidando todo, y solo pensando en la mujer que tiene delante, Kath, sonrie, sonrie al fin por entender lo que ferb y lo que otras personas le intentaron decir y que ella no creyo, Sin pensar en nada mas cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar.

Isabella miro a su vez los ojos verdes de Kath, y algo crecio en sus interior algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardando para si, algo que hacia tiempo no sentia y que creia que no iba a experimentarlo mas, al igual que Kath, se dejo llevar y ambas mujeres juntaron los labios en un beso, en delicioso error...,

Tras separarse, las mujeres se quedaron un rato calmandose, en silencio abrazadas entre si, Kath se levanto con cuidado, esto ha sido un error, dice Kath, estoy casada, no se que me ha pasado, pero no puede volver a suceder, es un error dijo nerviosamente. Si,no puede volver a suceder dijo Isa, no ha pasado nada aqui, dijo frotandose las muñecas nerviosa. Ambas se quedan en un incomodo Silencio

Salimos en tres dias, Jeremy tiene un plan , para llegar facilmente a Silver Lake, dice Isabella, rompiendo el Silencio, bueno nos vemos, luego. Si sera lo mejor dice Kath intentando calmarse, Isabella se marcha dejando a Kath sola, en la cabeza de ambas mujeres intentan autoconvencerse de que solo fue un error sin embargo, en lo mas hondo sabian que no lo era.

* * *

(Philadelphia, Palacio real)

Dyade, entra en la sala del consejo de generales, y al entrar la sala entera le observa, el veterano soldado siente como si en cualquier momento estuviese siendo observado, por sus compañeros, como si cualquier fallo que hiciese sirviese a sus compañeros para putearle, El emperador solo le saluda y Dyade se sienta a su lado ante la mirada del resto de los generales.

¿Como le va la mudanza?, ¿Cuando nos agradara con su presencia y la de su familia?, pregunta Doofenshmirtz, cortando por completo el serio ambiente existente en la sala.

Bueno, esperemos que en un par de dias podremos terminar ya todo, Pero señor no es el momento, dice Dyade un poco Cortado; Cierto, cierto Hotkins Continue.

Un hombre moreno con varias canas , con un parche en el ojo y de aspecto fiero, tose molesto y continua, Bien como iba diciendo nuestros ultimos reportes de los espias han descubierto un base rebelde en Silver lake, una localidad de 6500 habitantes, bien si usted excelencia me da consentimiento puedo hablar con el coronel de Akron y tendriamos en disposicion a 1200 hombres para atacar Silver Lake.

Dyade interviene, molesto, ¿Atacar?, pregunta, Hotkins, sabe acaso quienes son rebeldes y quienes no, porque bueno a parte de ser el ejercito del emperador, nuestra mision es proteger a la poblacion civil, y usted dice de atacar una localidad sin saber el numero de rebeldes.

Matenlos a todos, matenlos a todos, son una plaga, escoria que solo merece la muerte, da igual quien sea o no rebelde, el simple hecho de convivir con ellos merece la muerte, dice Doof sombrio.

Pero Señor, eso solo provocara ira, entre la poblacion, y ademas seremos el hazmerreir del resto de republicas, Kennedy de Georgia, Obama en Texas y el resto de lideres de las republicas se aprovecharan de ello.

Eso Dyade, amigo provocara miedo, y el miedo hace que sea mas facil controlar esos estupidos, controlare los . primero caeran los rebeldes, y luegos georgia, despues texas, california, Nueva nueva Granada, Mejico y despues Europa el mundo sera mio, y me importa la gente que masacre en el camino, esa basura esta en mi camino por lo tanto solo tenemos que apartarla, Replica Doofenshmirtz, Ordena el ataque Hotkins dentro de dos semanas, esa molestia rebelde recibira un duro golpe.

Bien hablado señor, como usted siempre dice la verdad, dicen algunos generales. Solucionaremos ese problema, ire a akron yo mismo dirigire personalmente el ataque, dice Hotkins, hace mucho que no actuo.

Asi me gusta, Hotkins, dice Doof sonriendo.

* * *

(En algun lugar del desierto de nevada)

Un todoterreno, corre por el desierto llegando a un punto escondido del mundo, un hombre de unos 65 años de pelo blanco, delgado y de aspecto enfermizo, sale del coche, en su cuello cuelga un extraño colgante con forma de lagrima que brilla con una tenue, pero siniestra luz verde y entra en lo que parece una vieja cabaña destartalada, y presiona un boton ingeniosamente escondido en un punto de la cabaña, enseguida sale una puerta se abre, el personaje entra dentro y un ascensor le baja, al interior de la tierra la puerta se cierra dejando la cabaña como si nadie hubiese pasado por ahi.

El ascensor desciende unos minutos y finalmente se para, y se abre en una estancia donde un hombre pelirrojo con lentes y algunas pecas opera freneticamente desde un ordenador.

¿Como va todo Carl?, responde el hombre, Vamos tirando general Monogram, nuestros hombres han conseguido bajar hasta el primer nivel pero algo lo ha destrozado, en el segundo, no sabemos lo que hay, en el primer nivel hemos encontrado lo que la mayoria de las cosas que la gente popular creia de este lugar hace 15 años, fotos de Ovnis, y conspiraciones, a Kennedy lo mato el capitalismo, por cierto y Martin luther King fue mandado asesinar por el presidente, pero esto es solo la punta del Iceberg, el Area 51 posee cerca de 25 pisos de profundidad, y he encontrado algo interesante, los colgantes provocaron el apagon y en el ultimo piso es posible que exista la solucion para recuperar la electricidad, Señor

Gracias, quiero ver las grabaciones que nuestros hombres han podido sacar de ahi, dice Monogram, interesado, Un momento señor dice mientras reproduce el archivo de video de 15 segundos.

Monograma observa con atencion como la patrulla de 15 hombres camina lentamente, por el segundo piso del area 51, en ese momento un hombre desaparece y la camar enfoca de repente algo lanza la mitad superior del cuerpo en la que se puede observar una cara de terro fijada, de repente el resto de los hombres gritan aterrrados y algo ataca de nuevo, la camara se queda fija en vertical grabando una horrenda matanza, en ese momento monogram, para el video y acercando el dedo señala lo que parece la cola de un ser.

Con cara de miedo Monograma, musita, ¿Que tienes escondido ahi, señor presidente?.

* * *

**Bueno, la verdad es que la escena del beso entre las chicas llevaba tiempo planteandomela y la relacion entre esta ira a mas, bueno la verdad es que en la mayoria de los grupos avanzaran poco y bueno ya lo ireis leyendo en capitulos proximos. Bueno ante todo despues de leer esto opinen con algun review y no se corten acepto criticas, solo servira para mejorar la historia.**

**Aunque sean opinen como un anonimo que no cuesta nada, Hasta el siguiente capitulo  
**


	15. Capitulo 15 Reunion

Bueno.

* * *

**REVOLUTION**

* * *

Capitulo 15.- Reunion

Tres dias despues, en el campamento rebelde el grupo Parte con rapidez hacia Silver lake, sin embargo a pesar de que todo aparenta calmado el viaje resulta especialmente incomodo para Las chicas, despues del Beso , ambas mujeres habian tratado de hacer como si nada, y practicamente actuaban como si nada hubiera pasado, Sin embargo ambas sabian que su relacion habia ascendido un peldaño a pesar de que Ambas no lo aceptase, El grupo habia aceptado la mision con evidente entusiasmo, y en especiañl el Oscuro y Macabro Maverick, un hombre Pelirrojo con Tres cicatrices en el rostro y De mas de dos metros de altura habia aceptado la mision sin Titubear.

En un menos de una semana llegaremos a Silver Lake, Comenta Coltrane, Supongo que nos encontraremos con Vuestro grupo, y entonces Partiremos hacia Philadelphia, En teoria Esto podria solucionarse, En menos de 1 mes.

Si, Coltrane, en teoria, Siendo muy optimista dudo que tardemos menos de 1 mes en terminar la mision, aparte no sabemos siquiera si la completaremos, por eso os he escogido a vosotros, sois los mejores soldados y amigos que tengo asi que espero no perderos a Ninguno, y Ahora aparentad ser esclavos, que si no el truco falla.

A la Orden, responden Todos, Las Chicas Solo asienten, Kath se acuerda de repente del colgante que encontro en esa casa y lo saca para verlo de nuevo.

¿Que es eso?, Dice Suzy, Un colgante, responde la chica simplemente; Eso ya lo veo, mira me da igual lo que sea, Pero no te acerques aJeremy, Dice Amenazante.

Kath, no responde y Mira de nuevo el colgante fijamente.

* * *

(En Alguna Otra parte del Estado Con Helena y Ferb):

Helena Lanza un mandoble que el miliciano para con Facilidad, Sin perder el tiempo el enemigo asesta un golpe a la cabeza que la joven esquiva por poco,sin embargo no esquiva el puñetazo y lo recibe de lleno en la cara lo cual le hace desequilibrar

Ferb, Intenta lidiar con dificultad entre un cinco milicianos, en ese momento La rubia, aprovecha un despite de su enemigo y lanza un mandoble, que impacta en el brazo, el Enorme miliciano, ni se inmuta y golpea de nuevo tirando el machete de la Joven, despues se dispone a Asestar un Golpe Final.

La rubia cierra los ojos esperando su final...

(En otra Parte, Con Jhon y Augostus, un rato antes):

Augostus, Golpea con fuerza a un miliciano con el machete que habia cogido de un enemigo muerto y le arranza la Cabeza, cuando se da la vuelta Jhon ya ha liquidado al resto de la patrulla.

Vas Mejorando, Gordaco, dice Jhon agarrando al ingeniero alegremente, Gracias, nos estamos encontrando con Alguna patrullas ultimamente, de cuantos hombres se compone la republica de monroe.

Tienes mas de 5 millones de soldados entre hombres y mujeres, a los jovenes que cumplen 15 años se les empieza a entrenar y a los 20 se graduan, cerca de 8% de la poblacion de la republica Son soldados, El resto intenta sobrevivir y cerca del 0,1 % lo forman los rebeldes, Tontos ilusos, Jamas vencera a Doofenshmirtz solo con eso, Dice Jhon.

Estan destinado a morir Tarde o temprano, Augostus, añade. En ese momento Augostus corre hacia una direccion incierta, Jhon le sigue, mosqueado, sin embargo al acercarse distingue los sonidos metalicos de una Patrulla miliciana, contra, unos rebeldes, o unos ilusos, Jhon no lo sabia.

Augostus llega la claro y ve a Helena A punto de ser decapitada y a Ferb Rodeado de tres hombres, Augostus, corre hacia Helena con el machete en alto lanza un mandoble que corta al resiste Miliciano en Dos.

Helena Abre lo ojos al ver que el golpe no llegaba y se encuentra con augostus, - Eh, chiquilla, te encuentras Bien, Augostus, gracias, dice Helena, como nos habeis encontrado, Pregunta.

De pura casualidad, Chiquilla, En ese momento entra Jhon en el claro y se dirige hacia el grupo de milicianos que rodeaban a Ferb y Entre ambos hombre se zampan al grupillo en segundos, Tras Terminar, Jhon, abraza a Ferb, dejando cortados a los otros,

Barbaverde, siempre te tengo que sacar las castañas del fuego, dice Jhon riendo; Estaba perfectamente bien sin tu ayuda, Me podria haber ocupado de ellos solito, Jhon, dice Ferb con guasa, Helena y augostus se miran entre si alucinados, ya que no entienden la razon de porque estos se estan llevado tan bien de repente.

Un rato despues los cuatro continuan hacia silver Lake. Aun sin saber como se han reunido cuentan las vivencias que han tenido en su viaje en Pareja.

* * *

(Silver Lake , Cuartel militar).

Un hombre de Tez palida, de aspecto enfermizo con un semblante palido y fria Observa con detenimiento la carta que ha llegado a sus manos, ''Asi que el general Hotkins vendra aqui en menos de dos semanas, interesante, y realmente curioso que el emperador sepa algo que yo no sepa de este lugar'', Piensa riendo.

''Bueno puesto que mataran a todo el mundo supongo que me puedo despedir de este tugurio de mala muerte, en fin tendre que avisar al resto de la guarnicion para que se prepare.''

* * *

(Durante la noche en el Grupo de Kath)

Kath, se despierta palida y se levanta intentando tranquilizarse, la joven se sienta en el carromato, y en ese momento se encuentra Con Maverick, Kath, no puedes dormir.

Tu que crees, replica la chica, Lo tomare como un si dice el gigante con simpleza, Tu tampoco puedes, Maverick, Yo nunca duermo, llevo sin dormir mas de tres años, dice Maverick.

''Ah, coño eso explica que este tio este tan girao'' piensa Kath, Ambos se quedan en silencio en Rato, hasta que Finalmente Kath se duerme.

Al dia siguiente Kath se despierta y se encuentra con una muy despierta Isabella, Ambas mujeres se quedan rigidas cuando sus miradas se cruzan, Kath decide romper el Hielo, He dormido fatal esta noche, y o tambien, replica Isabella con simpleza, Oye Kath, Siento lo que paso, Me deje llevar, no volvera A pasar dice Isa disculpandose, NO, ambas nos dejamos llevar y los sabes, ese beso fue cosa de las dos, y fue un fallo de las dos no solo de una, mira Hemos estado actuando como crias, somos Adultas , nos besamos, no paso nada mas, ya esta, borron y cuenta nueva, Tu eres una gran amiga y no quiero perderte por esa Estu...,bueno por eso, queda claro Isa. Ningun Problema, responde Isa

Un rato despues el grupo se despues el grupo pone en marcha.

* * *

(Siete dias despues)

El vaquero para en un lago cerca de Akron, y se quita el sombreo dejando ver a un hombre joven de cabello desaliñado y Castaño y una barba de Varios Dias, el hombre para un momento y se lava la cara para refrescarse del intenso calor, en ese momento, escucha un ruido y ve a una niña de 12 o 13 años huyendo de algo, y con una expresion de terror en la cara.

Al verle la niña pega un Grito y cambia de direccion, sin embargo da un traspies, El vaquero se acerca, Eh, te has hecho daño, Pregunta con suavidad, La niña niega asustada, No te voy a hacer nada, Habla no te voy a comer, De que huyes.

La respuesta le llego cuando unas cinco personas armadas, seguidas de una veintena de personas encadenadas, le amenzaron, con matarle o esclavizarle si no le entregaban a la niña. El vaquero ni se inmuto, no actuo, ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedo quieto, agarrando a la niña, cuando un esclavista se acerco a coger a la niña el vaquero le partio la cara de un golpe despues cogio su machete y le atraveso la cabeza, el resto de los esclavista atacaron justos y mordieron el polvo rapidamente, cuando cayo el ultimo la niña corrio hacia una mujer encadenada y la abrazo, El vaquero sin inmutarse cogio su caballo y se fue con un destino en la cabeza y una Mision Rescatar a un Amigo.

* * *

(Silver Lake, Cuartel militar).

Hotkins espoleo su caballo, y junto a el Coronel de Silver Lake, Bueno amigo mentaliza a tus hombre, Gibbons, dijo el general a su coronel, dentro de tres dias los rebeldes y toda la ciudad de silver lake caeran, su sacrificion y su derrota serviran para la futura victoria del emperador.

Hablas como un Exaltado, amigo, rio El coronel yo quiero que pasen los tres dias para poder irme contigo a Philadelphia, espero poder ascender en el rango de oficiales, Dentro de tres dias, Gibbons, Todos conseguiremos nuestros objetivos, explica Hotkins

* * *

(Area 51, un punto desconocido)

Monograma, miro de nuevo las imagenes grabadas de sus hombres , con pavor, lo que demostraban las imagenes eran lo que parecia formas biologicas creadas con el unico fin de matar, Monograma habia enviado otros tres grupos que habian perdido su vida por nada, las primeras imagenes eran lo mejor q ue habian recogido, A su lado un hombre de unos 40 años mira las imagenes aparentemente sin cambiar un apice la expresion de su rostro.

- Pinta mal, General, dijo el hombre; No me diga Murdoch, esos hombres estaban bajo su mando, Mayor, Eran hombres de la OSAC, estaban preparados para cualquier cosa, incluida la muerte.

Es usted frio, Mayor, al principio le vi como mi sucesor, pero ha cambiado jamas espero esto de Usted, Ya ves la gente es sorprendente, nunca sabes lo que estan pensando, o maquinando. Por ejemplo de verdad usted sigue capacitado para dirigir la OSAC, fijate en esto si lo vendieramos al mejor postor debilitariamos al enemigo, ellos mismos se debilitarian, Monstruos biologicos creados para matar soldados, armas , si nos lo montaramos bien podriamos renovar los . sin necesidad de hacer nada.

Fuera de mi vista, Murdoch. Usted esta aterrado por esos bichos, es normal el miedo a lo desconocido pero el Presidente se supone que conoce eso, lo conoce todo puesto que Nada esta en secreto, seguro que aunque usted lo niegue es capaz de controlar a esos bichos, chicos Salid se termino la farsa, llevense al señor unicejo a la prision a y con respecto a Carl no necesito un Friki, matadle.

No te saldras con la tuya, Murdoch, lo que planeas no funcionara. Murdoch, le hace un corte de Mangas, escuchame viejo, ahora mando yo pero aun le necesito, no me cabree por que ahora su vida me pertenece.

* * *

(54 horas despues, Grupo de Kath).

Hemos llegado a Silver Lake, dice Isabella contemplando el pequeño pueblo. Vamos a la base rebelde de aqui, se donde esta descansaremos y luego iremos a Buscar al resto de vuestro grupo, dice Jeremy.

Es un buen Plan, responde el grupo, mientras se dirige a la ciudad.

(56 horas despues, Grupo de Jhon y Ferb, Silver Lake, un bareto cualquiera)

Ah, hace tiempo que necesitaba algo de Alcohol, no crees Barbaverde, me gustaria encontrarme pronto con los demas y despedirme de ellos, Nuestros caminos se separan aqui, Dije que me voy a Cleveland.

Te deseo lo mejor, y ahora Vamos a buscar a Nuestros amigos, dice Ferb Riendo, Oye Barbaverde, ¿Toleras el alcohol?, pregunta Jhon, Si, ¿Por?, replica Ferb; Por que te has tomado un par de copas de Whisky y ya estas contentillo dice Jhon riendo.

Adoro a este Cabron, dice Ferb, riendo, de verdad que lo Adoro, ¿Tu no Helena?, Helena le da una bofetada, Eh Atontao te necesitamos sobrio, no bebas mas , me alegro de tu nueva e inexplicable amistad con jhon, pero necesitamos a un ferb Serio, no se lo digo a Jhon por que se que es imposible, dice Helena muy seria.

Deberiamos Salir de aqui, empezar a Buscar, cuanto antes nos reunamos, mejor, dice Augostus, levantandose, seguido del resto, Jhon paga en la barra y finalmente sigue a los demas.

(56 horas despues, Grupo de Baljeet, Silver Lake, Calles).

Bueno, donde estan vuestros amigos dice Vivi, Cansada. No lo sabemos, pero sera mejor que nos vayamos pronto he oido a unos soldados que atacarian al grupo rebelde de este lugar en menos de un dia, dice Baljeet molesto, y no quiero estar en el fuego cruzado

Baljeet, Estaras donde quiera ponerte el loco que ha hecho este fic, asi que calmate, dice Bufford. Ah si cierto ese cabron, que maneja mi vida aqui como le da la gana, Acaso no crees que puedo pensar por mi mismo, cabron, dice Baljeet gritando al Cielo, En ese momento una Chica rubia que tanto bufford como Baljeet conocen muy bien viene corriendo hacia ellos.

Helena, gritan ambos, Abrazando a la Chica, un rato despues el grupo se convierte en un alboroto de saludos y abrazos y Presentaciones, cuando Augostus, Ferb y Jhon llegan, y cuando Helena y los demas conocen a Vivi.

Tras un rato mas el grupo avanza para reencontrarse con los miembros restantes, Sin embargo en ese momento algo inesperado se estaba cociendo en el cuartel militar.

Hotkins, ¿esta seguro de eso?, Pregunta Gibbons, Quiere adelantar la hora del ataque, avisare a mis hombres, no es necesario en este momento 1500 milicianos estan patrullando y de incognito cuando suenes las campanas de las 20:00 de la tarde, el ejercito atacara a cualquier civil que este por la calle y en sus casas.

Todos la ciudad es culpable de acoger a los rebeldes, aun si ni siquiera conocian a los rebeldes, el desconocimiento no cuenta en estos casos, concluye Gibbons.

Exacto, Concluye Hotkins.

* * *

Hora Actual 17:40, quedan dos horas y 20 minutos para el comienzo de la masacre...

* * *

**Fin del capitulo, Si lo se el inicio del capitulo es nefasto, no sabia como comenzar este y bueno me ha salido un churro, pero creo que el resto aunque es mejorable es algo mas potable, los siguientes capitulos seran largos y en cuanto a los villanos esta claro que Hotkins sera de Jhon y a Gibbons se los dejo A ferb, en cuanto al resto Algun capitan o coronel cutrecillo me sacare de la manga, Bueno ya estamos a Silver Lake, Que rapido solo cinco capitulos, la razon de por que he avanzado tanto aqui es para darle mas dinamismo, por que si no hubiesemos llegado hasta el capitulo 800 y NO habriamos llegado a Silver Lake. **

**En Fin Disfruten del Capitulo y opinenme qe no cuesta nada, En Cuanto a Fisherprice (Tengo que leer el capitulo del mundo de los sueño), Albilla (A ver cuanto actualizas, ah y ya te enviare un privado con mis nominados) y A Tami (Bueno, verte ya pense que estabas criando Malvas, espero que actualices pronto), Gracias por los reviews se agradecen y Mucho **


End file.
